


Où es-tu Batsy

by Swiny



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Madness, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vanishing, Violence, end of batman
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 51,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiny/pseuds/Swiny
Summary: Post TDK, Batman a raccroché sa cape depuis 8 mois. Le joker s'échappe d'Arkham en apprenant cela et décide de chercher lui-même après son Batsy. Bruce Wayne doit être de plus en plus prudent et Jim doit trouver un moyen de l'arrêter. Un jeu du chat et de la souris s'engage mettant en jeu l'identité du Bats, l'espoir de Gotham et une obsession plus que tenace...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement: toujours se référenciez à celui du prologue

* * *

 

**Avertissement** : Batman ainsi que l'ensemble de l'univers ne m'appartient pas. Autant je voudrais les posséder, cela n'est pas possible. Non, il est bien trop génial pour cela. Cependant, cette idée est le fruit de mon imagination particulièrement fertile.

**Note:** De plus, il y a des risques que cet histoire mêlant Batman et son Némésis alias le grand, l'unique Joker finisse par aboutir à des scènes violentes voir même à des scènes plus mature. Ce sera donc un Batman/Joker, donc bye-bye les homophobes. Je préférai prévenir à l'avance bien qu'il y a des chances que cela devienne plus doux. Cela dépendra de mon humeur général.

A bon entendeur, salut!

* * *

 

Infos de pré-lecture:

-Dialogue

[Pensée]

* * *

 

**POV général**

2 semaines après la chasse à l'homme organisé par nulle autre que la police de Gotham, Batman ne parut plus. Au départ, c'était plus une sorte de rumeur qui se murmurait à bas mots dans les cafés ou dans des planques de gens tout sauf innocent. Mais elle était unanime. On n'avait plus aucune observation du Dark Knight depuis un moment. C'est bien simple, on n'entendit plus aucun criminels se plaindre de la chauve-souris depuis qu'ils étaient de retour dans les rues. Cependant, les habitants, c'était une autre histoire. Ils continuèrent à accuser le Batman du moindre de leurs maux malgré l'accalmie temporaire qui régnait à Gotham pendant que les bandits reprenaient leurs esprits lentement mais sûrement. La hausse de criminalité s'accompagna d'une hausse de dérision et de plaintes diverses du public. Bien entendu, pour eux, Bats était le mouton noir ou plutôt la sombre chauve-souris de cette statistique. Inconsciemment, ils savaient tous que ce héro si particulier les protégeaient des ténèbres de la nuit coûte que coûte et cela, peu importe les insultes ou les menaces qu'on lui envoyait dans son visage impassible. Comme leurs esprits avaient eu tort...

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines et toujours aucuns signes du héro tristement célèbre de Gotham. Les cris d'indignations et de fureurs muèrent pour devenir des cris de détresses et d'excuses mêlés de craintes. Pour la première fois, l'ensemble de Gotham virent ce qu'avait toujours combattu la chauve-souris dans la noirceur de la nuit. Ils virent tous le rôle de barrière qu'effectuait, autrefois, le chevalier noir entre eux et la pourriture de la déchéance sociale. Malgré cela, ils haïssaient toujours le héro, mais cette fois, pour sa disparation. Comment pouvait-il les laisser faire face à cela de leur propre sans intervenir? Comment osait-il ne pas montrer son visage impassible de justicier pour les sauver sans distinction comme avant ce gâchis? C'était ce que se demandait chaque habitants de la célèbre ville.

Un peu de temps passa encore et la ville comprit réellement à quel point la corruption coulait au sein des veines de la police. La courbe du graphique montrant l'évolution de la criminalité n'a jamais été aussi haut. Des flics abattaient de sang froid d'autres flics. Cette fois, ce furent les habitants qui se confinèrent chez eux et non les gangsters. Les banques venaient se faire piller aussi souvent qu'un passage à l'épicerie du coin. Au lieu des bruits de voitures, la nuit, on entendait des hurlements de terreurs pures et au lieu de retrouver le journal devant sa porte, on retrouvait le cadavre du facteur ou de son meilleur ami sur le seuil de la porte.

La situation devint si désespérée que le maire Garcia finit par retirer le mandat allant à l'encontre de Batman et de faire une conférence de presse pour "ordonner" au Batman de revenir. Celui-ci ne vint jamais. Peu importe qui lui demandait ou le priait d'apparaître: un enfant, un mourant, un vieillard, un honnête homme voulant protéger sa famille, le maire, Jim Gordon, non, il ne venait pour personne.

Devant ces jours sombres, on chercha à menacer Coleman Reese, celui qui prétendait savoir l'identité réelle du chevalier noir. Lorsque la police vint le chercher, ils retrouvèrent son appartement cambrioler et son corps poignarder à plusieurs reprises comme César en personne avec un papier écrit avec du sang : "Dette non-payées". Ainsi c'était éteint la dernière piste pour retrouver le justicier: mort douloureusement pour un peu d'argent. Partout dans Gotham, le culte du défunt Harvey Dent devint la dernière lueur d'espoir avec le très vivant commissaire Jim Gordon. Bien sûr, la plupart des Gothamites n'abandonnèrent pas leurs précieuses recherches de l'identité du Batman qui était déjà devenue, bien avant l'arrivée du clown, une vraie blague au sein de la police. Cependant, on les laissa faire. Ils cherchèrent, ils espionnèrent, ils interrogèrent,... Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien.

Comment pourrait-il deviner que le vrai visage de leur sauveur était placardé partout sur les murs sales de la ville? Comment pourrait-il savoir qu'il y avait régulièrement une mention de celui-ci dans les magazines peoples vendu dans presque tous les magasins? Comment pourrait-il savoir que le Batman, leur héro inébranlable, leur sauveur impassable, leur chevalier noir, n'était autre que l'épave morale qu'était le richissime Playboy Bruce Wayne?

La réponse était simple. Il ne pouvait pas. On y avait veiller après tout.


	2. Ni l’un, ni l’autre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir le prologue

 

* * *

**Où es-tu Batsy?**

**Ni l'un, ni l'autre **

**POV Bruce Wayne**

Bruce Wayne, playboy milliardaire de Gotham, observait une nouvelle fois le plafond blanc de sa chambre dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil. Cela faisait bientôt 8 mois qu'il avait pris la décision ferme de raccrocher sa cape de justicier mais le sommeil le fuyait toujours. C'était comme si son corps refusait de lui offrir le repos dont il avait besoin maintenant qu'il avait enfin du temps pour cette activité si habituel pour un être humain normal. Cette amertume lui pesait presque autant que le fait d'avoir dû obliger Gordon à mentir pour le bien de la cité.

Dormir n'était pourtant pas une action si difficile normalement. Il suffisait de fermer les paupières et de ralentir sa respiration sans trop penser. Jusqu'ici, c'était facile. Un vrai jeu d'enfant. Après ces deux étapes, son corps entier se rebellait en utilisant aisément son subconscient. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait des explosions et entendait un rire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Cependant, le pire restait le visage de son ami d'enfance: Rachel. Pour une raison étrange, ce fut sa lettre qui avait officiellement achevé sa carrière de justicier.

Alfred lui avait remis le soir où il était revenu en se vidant de son sang à l'intérieur de la Batmobile. Avant la lecture des mots que celle-ci contenait, il continuait d'aller faire régner la justice la nuit en se disant que si Rachel était toujours vivante, elle l'aurait attendue et aurait cru en son idéal. Puis, alors que son majordome l'avait mis sous perfusion IV, il avait trouvée la lettre sur le bord de sa table de chevet. Les mots écrits à l'encre aussi noire que son costume l'avait achevé. Même si Rachel n'était pas morte, il n'aurait jamais pu finir avec elle. C'était d'une injustice si criante que le justicier avait cru à une farce cruelle en premier lieu. Cela devait forcément l'avoir été après tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se mentir, la façon dont les phrases étaient tournées, l'inclinaison dans la boucle de certain de ses lettres...

Non, c'était bien sa meilleure amie d'enfance qui avait écrit ce message à son intention. Il avait vu ces boucles des milliers de fois dans le passé. Et alors que son esprit comprenait exactement la raison de ces choix. Son cœur, lui, se brisait en milliards de morceaux avec ces multiples relectures.

Sans le savoir, elle avait réussi ce que le Joker n'avait pas réussi à faire. Elle avait brisé le playboy. Elle avait réussi à remettre en doute le rôle qu'il s'était auto-attribué. Pour la première fois, il remit en doute son titre de gardien. Il se demanda brièvement si ce côté de lui-même n'aurait jamais dû sortir dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Il se questionna sur son droit de faire la justice en tant que Batman. Mais surtout, il regardait ce que cela avait donné. A cause de cela, Gotham était peut-être en sécurité mais la peur régnait également dans les esprits. Sa vie de riche, bien que peu attrayante dans son esprit, avait continuellement était mise de côté pour cet idéal que les habitants avaient fini par détester à cause d'un mensonge qu'il avait établi lui-même. Cela lui avait fait mal de l'admettre mais si les choses avaient commencé à s'améliorer avec son persona, elles avaient tout aussi rapidement empiré avec l'arrivée du clown. Un criminel fou qui avait fait de la chauve-souris son obsession.

Et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si l'héritier Wayne ne s'était pas donné le droit de juge et de bourreau. Aussi, alors que des larmes avaient humidifié involontairement la feuille de papier couverte du dernier souvenir de Rachel, il prit une décision.

Trois jours plus tard, il avait annoncé par téléphone à Lucius la fermeture définitivement du département de recherche qui lui avait fourni l'équipement dont il avait eu besoin pour sa croisade contre l'obscurité. Il ne lui avait pas fourni la moindre explication ou raison derrière cela. Pourquoi aurait-il dû?

Peu après, il fermait définitivement la Batcave après avoir désactivé un à un chaque équipements qui pouvaient être encore allumé. Il prit une dernière attention toute particulière pour chaque gadget, chaque morceau d'armure restant avant de les ranger dans une boîte métallique verrouillée. Cela l'avait rendu malade quand il se rendit compte que la boîte ressemblait à un cercueil. Par la suite, il avait eu l'impression d'assister à l'enterrement de ses souvenirs et d'une partie de lui-même à la fois.

Une fois "l'enterrement" terminé, il condamna le passage secret pour accéder à ce lieu devenu maudit pour Bruce à cause de la mémoire qu'il contenait et qui le hantait sans interruption. La batcave était devenu un tombeau. Lorsque cela fut fait, il retourna au nouveau manoir Wayne sans même se retourner. Ainsi Batman disparut pour de bon.

Depuis, Bruce ne cessait de regarder le plafond comme s'il contenait toutes les réponses à son univers personnel, tout en se réveillant, la plupart du temps en hurlant, de cauchemars presque tous identiques dû au traumatisme survenu quelques mois plus tôt. Ce soir ne fut pas une exception. Aucune de ses nuits ne l'avaient été. Pourquoi cela aurait-il été le cas?

Cette nuit, le rire avait encore été présent comme toujours. C'était une des seules constances que son esprit daignait lui offrir comme excuse pitoyable. Bruce avait été sous son apparence de playboy juste à côté du Bat signal intact sur le toit du GCPD. Mû par une force supérieur, il s'était approché près du bord du toit pour regarder dans le vide. Il avait vu des centaines de cartes tomber sur une rue remplie de cadavres recouvert d'essence. Brusquement, les corps humains se mirent à brûler et un motif apparu: une chauve-souris. Ensuite, la scène changea et il vit ses parents se faire descendre. Les magnifiques perles du collier de sa mère semblèrent se teinter de sang alors qu'elles rebondissaient une à une dans le précieux liquide grenat qui s'écoulait de la poitrine de son père et de sa mère. Il détestait ce rouge. Il le haïssait. Le Bruce enfant regardait dans la vitre à sa gauche et aperçut vaguement des cicatrices de chaque côté de sa bouche. Il touchait son visage mais ne sentit rien et regardait sa réflexion à nouveau. Cette fois, une chauve-souris avec d'immense yeux rouge lui fonça dessus forçant le riche à se réveiller en criant comme toujours.

Le milliardaire tournait sa tête pour regarder les chiffres lumineux qui le narguaient : 6h30. Il soupirait profondément puis se levait pour affronter la nouvelle journée monotone qui l'attendait. Ces mouvements quasi mécaniques lui donnaient l'impression qu'il était un de ses vieux jouets, muni d'une clé, qu'on remontaient et qui accomplissaient toujours la même action. A la différence prêt qu'en plus de se sentir vieux, Bruce se sentait aussi casser. Il était un jouet qu'on avait jeté à la poubelle car il n'était plus intéressant ou qu'on avait perdu la clé. Son propriétaire n'avait pas dû bien ranger la clé de Bruce car personne ne semblait pouvoir le remonter plus.

Il enfila machinalement le costume noir et la chemise bleu foncée qu'Alfred avait gentiment placée sur le haut de la commode avec une paire de chaussette en laine pour se prémunir du froid. Il se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain relié directement à sa chambre pour faire sa toilette habituelle: brossage de dent, déodorant, eau de Cologne, brossage des mèches noires rebelles, etc. Une fois ce rituel matinal effectué, il se mit en tête d'atteindre le salon où comme toujours sa figure paternel l'attendait de pied ferme.

-"Et c'est encore une mauvaise journée pour le commissaire Jim Gordon qui a dû faire face à une troisième fusillade. Il semblerait qu'il y ait plus de 12 morts et que le comm..." Eut-il le temps d'entendre avant qu'Alfred n'éteigne l'écran plat récemment acquis en le voyant descendre les marches.

-Bonjour monsieur. Avez-vous bien dormi? Lui demanda-t-il comme toujours.

Bruce, encore trop fatigué pour offrir une réponse convenable, hocha négativement la tête en essayant de sourire pour le rassurer. Alfred était probablement le seul qui pouvait réellement voir qui il était vraiment et pas un de ces nombreux masques qu'il portait continuellement en public.

-Je vous ai préparé votre petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, ce sont des crêpes avec du sirop ainsi qu'un jus d'orange pressé. Cependant, si vous le désirez, je peux également vous apporter un peu de café pour vous réveillez, monsieur.

-Cela serait merveilleux Alfred. Lui répondit-il avant de se diriger vers le canapé où il prenait désormais tout ces petits-déjeuners. Il avait été tellement plus accueillant que la grande table lugubre et bien trop grande pour la personne qui l'avait vu grandir et qui était toujours à manger seule.

Bruce s'installa confortablement devant le plateau qui l'attendait devant lui. Les crêpes dorées avaient l'air particulièrement succulente comme toujours et leur odeur faisait gronder d'envie l'estomac de l'ex-justicier. Pourtant, il ne touchait pas à l'assiette. A la place, Bruce Wayne observait avec une attention soutenu le liquide collant qui dégoulinait le long de la pile de nourriture.

* * *

_Début du Flash-Back_

* * *

_-Monsieur Wayne, nous sommes désolés de votre perte._

_Non, personne ne peut comprendre l'ampleur de sa perte. Elle avait dit qu'elle l'attendrait. Elle lui avait promis. Rachel était sa chance d'avoir une vie heureuse. Une véritable existence en dehors de sa croisade contre le crime. Une vraie chance de pouvoir réellement respirer comme Bruce Wayne comme s'il existait encore. Avec elle, il n'était pas Batman sous un costume de normalité. Avec elle, il ne se sentait pas le besoin de maintenir une surveillance constante sur chaque mouvement brusque qu'elle pouvait faire. Avec elle, il n'avait pas besoin de chercher un mensonge dans la moindre de ses paroles en observant les réactions de son souffle, de son corps ou même dans ses intonations. Avec elle, il n'était ni Bruce Wayne ni le chevalier noir. Avec elle, il était un mélange parfait de lui-même. Il pouvait se laisser aller sans qu'elle s'enfuit en criant qu'elle savait qui était le Batman. Avec elle..._

_Mais c'était cela l'ironie. Elle n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait plus être avec elle. Son amie était partie dans un monde où il ne pouvait pas se rendre. Jamais plus, il ne pouvait regarder une autre femme, en espérant qu'elle comprenne son fardeau. Enfer, il se sentait parfois le besoin de hurler sa frustration et de frapper quelque chose, alors que la plupart d'entre elle voulait se marier, non pas avec lui mais avec sa fortune. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans ruiner le peu de couverture qui lui restait._

_Il entendit vaguement une partie des hypocrites derrière lui se plaindre une nouvelle fois du protecteur de Gotham. Il n'y prêtait même plus attention. Son cerveau, tout comme sa langue, avait cessé de fonctionner durant l'enterrement complet. Sa raison de vivre était partie sans l'attendre comme elle lui avait juré de le faire. Il se sentait seul, si seul. Le poids des évènements l'écrasaient comme jamais auparavant._

_[-Pour eux, tu n'es qu'un monstre, une bête de foire...] Chuchotait une voix maudite dans son esprit._

_Ces paroles, il voulait les oublier mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était comme si Bruce cherchait à affirmer que la terre était encore plate alors qu'il savait qu'elle était ronde du plus profond de son âme. C'était une sorte de vérité universelle qui s'était inscrite dans son code génétique jusqu'au plus profond du noyau de la moindre de ces cellules._

_-Tu te trompes. Je ne l'étais pas pour tout le monde... Dit-il à voix haute en regardant le ciel sans même se soucier des personnes qui le dévisageaient dans son dos._

_Ces derniers jours, il avait arrêté de faire attention à la sensation désagréable de leurs regards inutiles dans son dos. Il avait l'impression qu'un journaliste allait le démasquer à tout moment ou qu'on allait l'enfermer à Arkham, l'asile où était son Némésis, car il le croyait fou. Heureusement, il s'était rendu compte à quel point les habitants de la triste ville était réellement aveugle à ce qui se passait car aucuns d'eux ne découvrit ou ne cherchait même à l'accuser. Il avait tellement bien jouer et manipuler tout le monde que personne ne pouvait le voir réellement. Il ne cessait de se demander si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose._

_[-Mais, je suis réaliste, le passé, c'est le passé...] Continuait-t-elle avec plus de force alors qu'il lisait la gravure juste au dessus de la date fatidique de son existence:_

_"Ci-git Rachel Dawn. Amie éternelle de la famille Wayne."_

_Il détournait les yeux et les fermaient en espérant que quand il les rouvrira, elle serait là à côté de lui pour lui dire qu'il avait juste fait un horrible cauchemar. Il sentit une main sur son épaule gauche. C'était une main trop ferme pour appartenir à son amie. Il eut peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de découvrir le propriétaire de ce membre. Il avait peur..._

* * *

_Fin du Flash-Back_

* * *

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Alfred posé la tasse blanche rempli à ras bord d'un café fumant juste à côté du verre toujours aussi rempli de jus d'orange que précédemment.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur? Lui demanda-t-il.

Il eut un petit sourire désabusé. Il ne parvenait pas à dormir. Rachel Dawn, celle avec qui il voulait faire une nouvelle vie après ce gâchis, était morte. Harvey Dent, celui qui aurait dû remplacer le batman, était mort. Jim avait été forcé de mentir et d'aller contre sa morale pour préserver un énième secret sale. La ville allait de plus en plus mal alors que Garcia assistait à ces bals de charités pour augmenter ces points pour la prochaine élection... Et celui qui l'avait élevé lui demandait comment il allait?

[-Rien ne va Alfred. Rien ne va...] Voulut-il répondre au majordome de sa famille. Mais, à la place, il demandait:

-Alfred, quels sont les nouvelles de l'extérieur?

Le majordome qui allait poser une serviette à gauche de son plat fit un léger arrêt dans son mouvement avant de le reprendre. cela fournit la réponse dont avait besoin le plus jeune des deux. Bruce avait depuis longtemps arrêté de regarder les nouvelles que ce soit à la télévision ou dans le journal et sa radio, elle, n'avait pas été allumée depuis qu'elle avait rendue l'âme le mois dernier. Seul le majordome semblait y voir de l'intérêt à regarder Gotham mourir à petit feu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Il y a des choses, monsieur, qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir. Lui répondit-il avec lenteur comme pour peser ses mots.

Il repensa à la lettre de Rachel, son amour perdu, et ne put qu'hocher la tête à cette remarque. Il s'interrogea brièvement, si le Joker n'avait pas changé les adresses, la police, serait-elle arrivée à temps pour sauver le procureur?

-Cela se passe donc si mal que ça?

Il avait formulé cela comme une question mais il savait tous les deux que cela n'en était pas une. Il n'était qu'une simple constatation face à l'ampleur de la situation. Alfred eut un petit sourire fatigué mais amicale.

-Lucius vous a informé que la réunion de ce matin avait été avancée d'une heure. Apparemment, le conseil d'administration voudrait énormément parler avec vous d'un crédit supplémentaire à allouer à la section de recherche médicale. Avez-vous besoin de moi pour autre chose, monsieur?

-Non, vous pouvez disposer Alfred.

[-Un peu d'argent pour la recherche médicale. Pourquoi pas?] Pensait-il en prenant une gorgée du liquide brûlant pour finir de réveiller son esprit encore brumeux du cauchemar.

Il se composa un sourire rapide en regardant son reflet dans l'écran TV. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il avait été le moins du monde différent d'avant les terribles évènements qui avait eut lieu un peu plus de 8 mois plus tôt. Une fois sa façade mise en place, il prit une dernière gorgée pour se donner du courage et décidait d'affronter la longue journée qui l'attendait: une journée comme Bruce Wayne, le prince de Gotham. Une journée où il prétendrait que Bruce n'était jamais vraiment mort quand Rachel était partie dans l'au-delà et où il n'avait jamais été Batman.

Il déposa la tasse sur son plateau et se dirigea vers le porte-manteau avec sa veste noire qui pendait nonchalamment sur le dessus. 24 heures de mensonges: Oui, il pouvait le faire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir


	3. Danser sur une mélodie invisible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir prologue

**POV Jérémy Light**

Aujourd'hui était le premier vrai jour de travail à l'asile d'Arkham du jeune prodige Jérémy Light. Ce fin psychologue avait fait des études à Oxford. Il avait décroché son diplôme avec brio. Il aurait donc pu choisir n'importe quel hôpital ou centres psychiatriques. Cependant, une bonne chose à savoir avec Jérémy est qu'il ne se contentait jamais de quelque chose de médiocre. Aussi, quand il avait entendu parler d'une ville où un prétendu héro s'habille en chauve-souris arrêtait régulièrement des criminels à l'esprit plus que mentalement malsain et insolites. Jérémy avait décidé de venir et de postuler sans plus attendre. Il fut assez surpris quand il reçut presque immédiatement une réponse positive de la part du directeur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se faire prendre aussi facilement. Cependant, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour monsieur Light. C'était une occasion inespérée pour lui.

Voilà donc comment un mois après la réponse positive à sa demande d'embauche, Jérémy, le jeune prodige d'Oxford, se retrouvait ici à lire le dossier de l'un des patients les plus dangereux et les plus complexes d'Arkham: Le Joker. Pour lui, rien avant qu'on ne lui ait donné ce patient ne comptait. Aujourd'hui allait être sa première rencontre avec l'anarchiste autoproclamé et il en salivait d'avance. Personne n'avait réussi à résoudre le puzzle qu'était le clown. Il y avait même une liste à la fin du dossier rempli de noms de médecins ayant démissionné ou qui se sont retrouvé de l'autre côté de la barrière.

-Alors le jeune, tu n'as pas trop peur? Lui demanda une voix. Moi, à ta place, j'aurais les chocottes!

C'était un des gardiens de la partie haute-sécurité d'Arkham. Jérémy ne se souvenait plus de son nom. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'importance en ce moment. Il allait rencontrer le patient qui le rendrait très riche et très célèbre en peu de temps!

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur? Ce n'est qu'un humain mentalement instable et perdu. Je n'ai absolument rien à craindre. J'ai déjà été confronté à pire que lui!

C'était vrai. Avant de venir ici, il a croisé un certain nombre de cellules criminels pour effectuer des analyses psychologiques aussi complètes que variés. Bien entendu, tout son travail actuel n'était que poussière face au défi qui l'attendait.

-Oh que non... Renchéris le gardien immédiatement en frissonnant. Vous pouvez me croire, Vous n'avez jamais croisé quelqu'un comme lui.

Sur ce, le garde se tut et effaçait une expression horrifié de son visage comme il semblait penser à quelque chose. Il fit signe au petit nouveau de 28ans de le suivre pour qu'il puisse le conduire à la cellule du clown meurtrier. Light, particulièrement impatient, le suivit avec empressement tout en saisissant un bic et un crayon ainsi que son bloc et un mémo avec quelques questions-clé dessus pour éviter de tomber à court de sujet en cas de blanc dans la conversation. Mais si on en croyait les dossiers, cela n'arrivait jamais avec son nouveau patient étoile.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver devant la porte qui indiquait clairement le changement de zone de sécurité. Le garde tapait un code frénétiquement puis sortit sa carte magnétique avant de la faire glisser devant le détecteur dont la lumière rouge devint verte. La porte métallique s'ouvrit sans le moindre problème ou bruit quelconque malgré sa taille.

Ils avancèrent une fois de plus dans le calme plat avant que le garde ne stoppe à nouveau. Le médecin, interrogateur, stoppa lui aussi et haussa un sourcil devant l'expression de l'agent de sécurité.

-Monsieur Light? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui?

-Je peux vous donner un conseil?

Les sourcils de Jérémy se froncèrent un peu plus. Il détestait qu'on cherche à lui apprendre son métier. Néanmoins, il pouvait difficilement dire "non" sans paraître impoli.

-Dites toujours...

-Voilà, hem, comme vous dire ça? Même si cela peut paraître absolument tentant. Vous ne devez, en aucune façon et sous aucun prétexte, parler du Batman.

La mention du terroriste surprit le psychologue. Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas une page de note qui ne finissait pas par parler de cet homme déguisé en rongeur mais il se demandait brièvement pourquoi il devrait justement ne pas en parler.

-Veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Je sais qu'il a une obsession avec le Batman, c'est clairement mentionné dans le dossier de chacun de mes collègues, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas en parler.

Le garde semblait hésitant sur les prochains mots à prononcer.

-J'ai... J'ai assisté à la plupart des séances. Au début, vos "collègues" étaient comme vous. Il voulait établir un lien de confiance entre eux et lui pour qu'il déverse ses secrets les plus noirs. Puis, ils finissaient par arriver au sujet de la chauve-souris. Cela a toujours déraillé à ce point. Donc, quoi qu'il arrive, si vous tenez à votre santé mentale ou même, à votre vie face à ce psychopathe en puissance, par pitié, ne parlez pas de son obsession. Si jamais, il commence, essayez de déplacer le sujet ou écouter religieusement avant de partir. Vous suivrez mes conseils, monsieur?

Aussitôt, Jérémy Light fit un sourire de jeune premier identique à celui dont il était habitué à servir pour ses malades les plus tenaces avant de déclarer pour la plus grande joie de cet imbécile:

-Bien sûr!

[-Bien sûr que non!] Ajoutait-il dans sa tête. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce type?!

Aucun d'eux ne bougea tout de suite. Ils s'observèrent un instant ou deux avant de reprendre leur marche. Ils avancèrent encore quelques mètres puis prirent un tournant et enfin, l'agent stoppait devant une porte. Il la déverrouilla et fit signe au médecin d'attendre un moment. Il entra dans la cellule capitonné, non sans oublier le taser et la matraque, puis après un court instant de silence, il en ressortit et annonça:

-Voilà, je vous laisse. Il a l'air d'une humeur neutre. C'est bon signe. Si jamais vous avez le moindre problème activer le bouton sur votre bracelet. Comme dernière recommandation, je vous demanderai de ne rien lui donner qui soit autre que vos mots. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons lui mettre la camisole.

-Merci mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

-Très bien, c'est vous qui voyez... Dit l'agent en haussant les épaules avec une expression plus que résigné.

Jérémy inspira plusieurs fois profondément puis plaqua son plus beau sourire et entra dans la cellule sans oublier de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il ne repéra pas immédiatement le joker. Il se tenait dans le seul coin que la lampe semblait ne pas éclairée correctement pour une raison étrange. Quand il le repéra, il fut assez surpris. On lui avait signalé dans les rapports que le clown aimait beaucoup rire mais au bout de 5 minutes, il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit dans la pièce. Pendant un instant, il crut même être seul dans la pièce puis il entendit distinctement un froissement de tissus. L'individu sortit alors pour se mettre dans la lumière. Il avait beau avoir regardé dans les moindres détails les photos et les vidéos de son patient, il était toujours difficile de se faire une idée assez proche de la réalité vis-à-vis de lui. Son visage avait beau ne pas être couvert de maquillage, il y avait une sorte de fascination mortelle et de dégoût profond qui émanait de Jérémy à la vue des cicatrices. Cette répulsion augmentait au fur et à mesure que le clown se mit à sourire de plus en plus large en le voyant pâlir.

-Bonjour Joker, je suis votre nouveau médecin attitré. Je me nomme Jérémy Light et nous allons nous voir trois fois par semaines à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Il lui tendit sa main droite dans le geste traditionnel d'une poignée de main typique. Le joker, qui ne riait toujours pas, ne fit que l'observer un peu avant de se plonger à nouveau dans le blanc de ses yeux. Cela le fit frissonner. Lorsqu'il fut évident que son geste était inutile, il préféra la plonger dans sa poche gauche pour prendre le crayon qu'il avait apporté avec lui pour pouvoir prendre des notes.

-Bon... Alors, que diriez-vous si nous parlons un peu de vous? Vous aimez parler de vous, non?

C'était marqué à plusieurs reprises dans le dossier. Forcément, cela ne pouvait pas être faux.

-Et que voulez-vous savoir sur moi, monsieur le génie?

-Génie ? S'interrogea le médecin.

-Vous vous appelez bien "Light"? Cela veut dire "lumière" en français. En général, être une lumière veut dire qu'on est très intelligent. N'Est-ce pas?

Il semblait insister sur les derniers avec une telle dérision que le psychiatre se demandait s'il ne cherchait pas à se moquer de lui. L'absence du rire traditionnel commençait à le porter sur les nerfs. Peut-être que son interlocuteur était sous médicaments? Il faudrait qu'il aille vérifier plus tard mais en attendant, il pouvait toujours répondre à la question qui n'en était pas une:

-En effet... Mais je préférais énormément si nous restons sur vous. Bien, première question...

Il y eut un grand éclat de rire hystérique qui le surprit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans sa phrase. Le rire durait au moins 5 bonnes minutes puis il stoppa progressivement jusqu'à s'éteindre tout à fait. Il se rendit compte que le malade scrutait son crayon avec une attention quasi obsessionnel.

-Pardon, mais j'adore votre crayon. Puis-je l'avoir?

Il se rappelait soudainement ce que le garde lui avait dit. "Je vous recommanderai de ne rien lui donner qui soit autre que vos mots."

-Je ne crois pas que... Dit Light particulièrement hésitant.

-Oh aller! Que croyez-vous que je puisse faire avec un simple bout de bois face à une cellule capitonné, un médecin, 12 gardes, des caméras de sécurité et des serrures électroniques? Je veux dire à part me dessiner une cible sur ma tête bien sûr!

Bien sûr, sur le moment, Jérémy aurait dû se demander comment le fou pouvait savoir tout ça. Il aurait dû se demander quel est l'intérêt pour le psychopathe d'obtenir ainsi un crayon qu'il récupéra à la fin de la séance de toute manière. Néanmoins, la demande paraissait si raisonnable qu'il était réticent à ne pas le lui donner.

-Très bien... Dit-il en lui donnant le crayon.

Le joker le lui arrachait presque des mains. Il l'étudia en le faisant pivoter dans tous les sens sans bouger. Le joker sourit comme s'il avait eu une idée et se mit à faire des 8 avec le crayon entre ses doigts maigres mais très agiles. Cela semblait le rendre très heureux. Le fou exécutait une danse étrange rythmé sur une musique qu'il était le seul à entendre.

-Là, vous voyez? Rien de mal! Fit-il en faisant un pas de côté.

Le rire hystérique, mais mauvais, fit déglutir le médecin qui était occupé à noter dans son carnet avec le bic bleu qu'il venait de sortir: "Hyperactif?"

-J'aimerai beaucoup savoir: pourquoi avez-vous attaqué Gotham?

Le prince du crime fit une pause pour regarder le plafond avec un air plus que songeur dans ses yeux verts alors qu'un doigt tapotait son menton. Light ne savait pas si cela était un acte ou s'il réfléchissait vraiment à la question comme s'il n'y avait jamais pensé.

-Je ne sais pas... Sur le moment, je voulais m'amuser. Vous savez faire sauter un ou deux bâtiments, tuer un ou deux flics, ce genre de chose. Dit-il en faisant de grand geste pour accentuer ces mots.

-Pardonner moi de clarifier mais vous avez attaqué une ville et tuer des gens innocents car vous vouliez vous amuser?

Jérémy maudit mentalement sa voix qui avait tremblé sur ces derniers mots. Il ne devrait pas avoir peur. Le fou ne pouvait rien lui faire et semblait parfaitement inoffensif! Il suffisait de voir le ridicule dans sa danse et le plaisir qu'il tirait à faire tournoyer son crayon comme un bâton de majorette. Bon, il est vrai que son rire lui faisait froid dans le dos mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas maîtrisé correctement sa voix comme d'ordinaire.

-Personne n'est vraiment innocent. Annonça soudain le clown, le faisant sortir de ces pensées.

-C'est une manière de voir...

-Faux, c'est une vérité. C'est juste que la plupart des gens ne voudront jamais l'admettre.

-Pourquoi ne voudraient-ils pas l'admettre selon vous?

Le sourire qui semblait prêt à déchirer les cicatrices de l'enfermé lui donnait des sueurs dans le dos. Il avait la curieuse impression de n'être qu'un jouet dans les mains du résident. Il n'aimait pas du tout cet impression mais alors pas du tout!

-Je suppose que cela est une de vos nombreuses questions préparées à l'avance pour moi dans l'espoir de me cerner? Vous êtes si prévisible. J'en attendais mieux de vous, monsieur le génie! Essayez à nouveau!

Il se décidait de rétablir son statut d'autorité. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse intimidé par ce terroriste connu!

-Quel est votre vrai nom?

-Joker, bien entendu! Vous n'avez pas mieux en réserve?

-Quel âge avez-vous?

-Dépend des cultures! Mais cela reste prévisible.

-Je vois... Vous aimez parler de vos cicatrices, dites-moi, comment les avez-vous eu?

Il disait dans le rapport qu'il aimait servir des histoires différentes à chaque fois qu'une personne le lui demandait. Qui sait? peut-être que si on lui demandait suffisamment de fois, il finirait par dire la vérité, ou alors, une vérité suffisamment proche pour obtenir un angle d'attaque mental ultérieurement.

-Hé bien, voyez-vous, avant, j'étais un toubib comme vous, comme ces autres crétins. Et j'ai... J'ai rencontré un patient. Le genre de patient qui peut vous faire une renommé mondiale. Vous voyez le genre? Il était dans un tel état dépressif et il ne cessait de s'automutiler entre chacune de nos séances. Bien sûr, cela porta sur mes nerfs et un jour, il se suicida. Paf! Comme ça juste devant moi!

-Comment avez-vous réagi?

-Je suis rentré chez moi mais je ne parvenais pas à m'enlever de la tête qu'il est mort à cause de sa tristesse. Aussi, j'ai tenté de ne jamais être triste. Cependant, un soir, ma femme m'a quitté après un autre cauchemar où je revoyais encore et encore le suicide de mon patient. J'étais si triste que je suis entré dans une folie furieuse et j'ai cassé mon miroir. J'ai vu mon visage déformé par la tristesse à travers le verre. Alors, j'ai pris un gros morceau de verre et je me suis mis un beau sourire pour ne jamais jamais jamais être triste!

Pour une raison curieuse, Jérémy ne put s'empêché de s'identifier au médecin de cette histoire. Il eut la gorge noué pendant quelques secondes avant de déclarer:

-C'est... Instructif. Je peux savoir comment se prénommait le patient?

Le rire qui s'ensuivit semblait tout sauf rassurant. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi certains de ces collègues étaient devenus fous après avoir passé quelques heures avec le joker. Lui-même commençait à se demander si sa renommé futur valait la peine de souffrir autant. Lorsque le meurtrier se calmait, il se forçait à écouter ce qu'il allait dire malgré qu'il voulait sortir d'ici en courant.

-Allons allons, monsieur le génie. Je croyais que vous étiez médecin. Où est donc passé le secret professionnel?

-Pardon, je n'aurai pas dû vous demander.

-Ne soyez pas désolé, cela va me rendre triste. Tiens et si je vous racontais une blague? Vous êtes anglais pas vrai?

Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela? En général, la plupart des gens ne remarquaient même pas ce détail.

-Comment le savez-vous?

-Votre accent, vos manières... Ce n'est pas important! Vous voulez entendre ma blague?

Pendant une seconde, cela lui rappelait son neveu de 6 ans quand il voulait qu'il se dépêche de venir jouer. Un peu de tension sortit de son corps et l'air fut moins tendu face à cette légère comparaison.

-Si vous voulez. Lui répondit-il.

-Très bien! Pourquoi les anglais portent-ils un parapluie? Parce que les parapluies ne peuvent pas marcher!

Il se remit à rire encore une fois. Le son semblait plus fort à mesure qu'il répétait tout bas à plusieurs reprises la réponse de sa plaisanterie. Il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de danser pour se tenir le ventre tellement il la trouvait drôle. Lorsqu'il se calmait un peu, il reprit son mouvement en 8 avec l'objet qu'il tenait et l'observait avec une lueur qu'il ne connaissait pas dans ses yeux verts comme si un produit chimique hautement toxique avait remplacé la couleur de ses iris.

-Vous savez, à rester aussi sérieux face à une de mes blagues, vous me rappelez quelqu'un. Lui non plus, il ne rit jamais et à toujours l'air triste, même après une de mes blagues! En plus de cela, il m'écoute tout le temps sans dire un mot. Un peu comme vous!

Le joker eut un air nostalgique.

-Vous parlez du Batman?

-Bien entendu. De qui pourrais-je parler d'autre? Du père noël? Non, bien sûr que je parle de my Darling!

-Votre chéri?

-Ouiiiiii! Mon Batsy, mon Ying à mon yang, le fromage sur le jambon et... Je crois que vous avez compris. Non, je rigole! Personne ne peut comprendre à part ma chauve-souris. Il me complète, vous savez? Moi, je le sais. Pourtant, il ne vient jamais me voir. C'est à croire qu'il m'évite! Pourtant, il a été tellement plus énergique sur notre dernière nuit ensemble. Il m'a frappé pour expulser sa magnifique rage sur moi et uniquement moi puis, alors que j'allai m'écraser sur le sol comme un pouding qu'on retourne dans une assiette, il m'a rattrapé. Malheureusement, il ne m'a pas cassé la colonne vertébrale. Argh! Il a toujours été beaucoup trop intentionné. Il faudrait vraiment que je lui en parle entre deux coups de poings ou pieds.

Le joker déblatéra encore plusieurs minutes sur son sujet favori quand Jérémy décidait d'attaquer le vif du sujet. Il sentit presque ces mains tremblées d'avance à ce qu'il allait pouvoir écrire dessus. Au diable les recommandations du stupide garde. Il avait devant lui la chance de sa vie qui ne demandait qu'à être saisie. Il sortit un second bic de sa poche droite et appuya la pointe sur une nouvelle feuille vierge qui allait bientôt se remplir du fruit de ses exploits et il posa LA question:

-Et comment avez-vous réagi lorsqu'il a disparu?

* * *

**POV du Joker**

Ah son Batsy! Comme son monde avait été triste et ennuyeux sans lui. La chauve-souris était comme une drogue. Le genre de drogue particulièrement additive qui rend la réalité et toutes les autres formes de poudres pâles et faibles. Il avait du mal à se souvenir d'un jour où il s'était autant amuser avant Batou. Les dealers, la police, personne ne pouvait réellement prétendre être aussi amusant que lui. Voir sa chauve-souris, c'est comme passer d'un écran TV en noir et blanc à un écran en couleurs. Rien ne pouvait égaler son Batsy.

Lorsqu'il fut envoyé à Arkham, il avait cru que c'était la propre plaisanterie du justicier. Il aurait dû savoir que rien ne pouvait le retenir. Il était une force de la nature, un agent du chaos, pourquoi se laisserait-il retenir par des pauvres humains pitoyables et sans valeurs pour leur plaisir sadique? Pourtant, il avait attendu jusqu'ici. Les premiers jours, l'adrénaline de leurs batailles avait encore chaleureusement pulsé dans ses veines. Peu après qu'elle soit retombée, il s'était profondément plonger dans son esprit pour revoir ses merveilleux souvenirs. Il ne pouvait pas sortir tout de suite, cela serait gâché la blague de son Batsy.

Il avait donc patienté jusqu'à ce point. Bien entendu, il s'était aussi un peu amusé. Il fallait bien passé le temps après tout. Selon son humeur, il tuait, manipulait ou ridiculisait la personne qui cherchait à disséquer son esprit. Il était tous tellement prévisible ses comploteurs. Ils venaient tous avec l'espoir de devenir célèbre, riche. C'était leurs petits plans et cela le faisait rire énormément d'arriver à les retourner contre eux avec une facilité déconcertante.

Non, le seul vraiment digne était son autre moitié, le chevalier noir. Le seul qui semblait être à son niveau réel et pas quelques crans au-dessous. Il était juste dommage que la chauve-souris ne parvenait pas à obtenir la plaisanterie. Il savait comment jouer mais il refusait de comprendre la punch line finale. S'en était navrant.

-Et comment avez-vous réagi lorsqu'il a disparu? Entendit-il le médecin lui demander.

Cela le sortit aussitôt de ces pensées chaotiques mêlant chauve-souris, carte à jouer et envie de jouer. Un rire devant cette blague évidente pour le faire parler de lui et de son Batsy. Le psychologue semblait mal à l'aise devant lui. Cela l'amusait encore plus. Il croyait sincèrement pouvoir le manipuler? Lui, un comploteur? Le rire augmentait en intensité devant cette pensée. Le crayon voltigea un peu plus vite pendant un court instant. Et lui qui croyait que monsieur le génie n'avait aucun sens de l'humour!

-Vous savez, monsieur le génie, vous êtes plein de surprises... Comme une pinatas!

Le médecin fit les yeux ronds devant sa comparaison. Son expression fit monter une fois de plus son hilarité. Il allait vraiment profiter de briser celui-là. Il était un petit comique dans l'âme, un peu comme ce petit Harvey! Il s'en réjouissait d'avance. Il ne manquait que le Batman pour rendre cette journée vraiment parfaite. Peut-être allait-il visiter sa cellule dans peu de temps? Enfer, il ratait vraiment son Bats.

-Franchement, vous auriez pu trouver plus original! Batman qui disparaît. Comme si ceci était possible.

Son chevalier noir aimait beaucoup trop sa ville pour la laisser seul face à la réalité de la vie. C'est plus fort que lui, il a besoin de sauver des gens, peu importe qui. Il faudrait qu'il travaille sur son complexe du héro dans le futur. Il ne verrait pas la punch line s'il continuait à se voiler la face comme ça.

Le psychologue le dévisageait avec incrédulité en notant quelque chose dans son carnet avant de sortit une feuille de papier chiffonnée de celui-ci. Il ne dit pas un mot et le lui tendit sans bruit en écarquillant les yeux comme s'il allait le disséquer d'un moment à l'autre après la lecture. Le joker, bon joueur, prit le papier et sourit largement avant de s'arrêter immédiatement dès qu'il vit les premières lignes.

Ce qu'il tenait en main était la première page du journal de Gotham qui datait bientôt de 8 mois. A l'avant, on voyait le symbole de son Batsy, une chauve-souris noir, auquel on avait rajouté un point d'interrogation jaune sur le dessus avec un titre plus que déconcertant: "Le chevalier noir disparu?"

Il regardait le médecin qui pâlissait à vu d'œil devant son visage plus que meurtrier. Il ne cherchait même pas à sourire ou à rire. Il ne s'en sentait même pas l'envie. A la place, il préférait se concentrer sur la lecture de ce torchon.

"Chers lecteurs et lectrices Gothamites,

Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'aucunes observations du Batman n'ont été effectuées depuis la semaine dernière. Sommes-nous enfin débarrassé du meurtrier ou doit-on s'attendre à plus de morts? Voilà la question que se pose toute notre cité depuis sa disparition. Pour rappel, Batman aurait tué 5 personnes dans un accès de folie durant les évènements bien connu survenu un peu plus de trois semaines plus tôt face au criminel nommé "le Joker". Parmi ces personnes, dont vous retrouverez la biographie à la page 4, vous retrouverez notre ex-procureur, le chevalier blanc de Gotham, Harvey Dent (voir page 5). Aussi, à quelle folie furieuse devons-nous nous attendre de terroriste? A-t-on vraiment le droit de s'attendre à ce que la menace disparaisse? Nous ne savons rien. Pas plus que le nouveau juge du tribunal de notre charmante ville.

Hier, était la troisième demande à comparaître devant un jury où le tristement célèbre terroriste, Batman, refusa de se montrer. Un tel mépris des lois mesdames et messieurs ne devrait pas être toléré. Que fait donc la police devant cette menace? Le commissaire Jim Gordon a refusé de donner le moindre commentaire sur l'avancée des recherches du chevalier noir. Est-ce pour éviter de provoquer une panique ou simplement une tentative de garder des informations aux publics pour pouvoir tendre un meilleur piège à ce criminel vêtu de noir. Nous ne pouvons que supposer. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prier pour l'arrestation prochaine de ce meurtrier où une place à Arkham semble tout indiqué dans nos esprits."

Le joker s'arrêtait de lire à ce point. Il relisait encore et encore, refusant d'y croire. Il savait que son Batsy n'était pas un tueur. Il avait cette chose détestable qu'était la conscience mélangée à une bonne dose de morale. De plus, il était plus probable qu'il ait juste tenté de sauver la réputation de l'ancien procureur. Ce serait le genre de chose qu'il ferait sans y réfléchir à deux fois: porter le poids du blâme sur ces épaules pour sauver des gens. Une fois ce lien effectué sur son esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre la question que brûlait sans pitié dans son esprit: "Pourquoi son Batsy a disparu?"

Il n'aurait jamais laissé Gotham sur son propre. Il n'aurait jamais laissé des psychopathes, même de niveau inférieur au sien, se balader dans la ville sans intervenir. Non, ce n'était tout simplement pas son style. La maladie comme la mort ne semblait avoir aucune emprise sur son rongeur ailé fétiche donc il a dû se passer quelque chose dont il n'était pas au courant. Quelques choses qui empêcheraient Batou de venir dans le jeu.

Brusquement, il se rendit compte des implications comme si une bombe avait explosé dans sa cervelle. Si Batsy a disparu depuis 8 mois. Cela voudrait dire qu'il en avait eu marre de jouer! Il ne viendrait pas le voir. Il ne sauverait plus personne. Il ne verrait jamais la punch line. Il ne saisirait jamais la blague. Et alors, avec qui allait-il pouvoir jouer? Personne n'était à la hauteur du Bats. Ils étaient tous des comploteurs indignes qui ne méritaient même pas son coup d'œil. Il était... incomplet.

Une fureur aveugle emplit ses veines et le papier dans sa main se fit encore plus chiffonné que précédemment. Le crayon dans sa main semblait tournoyer de plus en plus vite alors que ses battements de cœur s'accéléraient sous la pression de temps de fureur. Il eut un rire purement fou qui promettait de la douleur à tous ses idiots qui avaient dû faire quelque chose de grave pour que son merveilleux, magnifique Bats ne viennent plus.

-Joker, vous vous sentez bien? Demanda ce crétin arrogant.

Il regardait les yeux bruns de son interlocuteur. Soudainement, il n'était plus aussi amusant qu'avant. Il sentit un besoin de tuer quelqu'un, de faire saigner. Son corps entier le démangeait d'aller retrouver le Batman pour une danse. Et qui était-il pour refuser ses instincts et ses désirs?

-Dites-moi, monsieur Light. Avez-vous déjà passé une mauvaise journée?

Le crayon qui tournoyait paresseusement quelques secondes plus tôt dans la main droite du joker était à présent profondément enfoncé dans la jugulaire du jeune homme. La blouse blanche se recouvrait d'un rouge si merveilleux que le Joker en oubliait sa fureur quelque seconde pour pouvoir rire. Une fois sa colère de retour, il prit le bracelet du poignet gauche du jeune avant de se cacher derrière la porte. Il appuyait fortement sur le bouton et attendit le garde d'ouvrir la porte électronique en urgence.

Comme prévu, il se dirigeait immédiatement vers le corps de l'ex-vivant sans chercher en premier le chercher en premier. Il put le tuer aisément à son tour et lui piquer sa carte dans un grand éclat de rire. Il trempait sa main droite du sang qui coulait encore de la blessure à la gorge du mort et écrivit distinctement un message sur le mur capitonné. Une fois satisfait, il sortit de la cellule sans problème et se dirigea avec impatience dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas de plan pour s'évader d'ici malgré la sécurité. Il n'était pas un comploteur. Il n'avait pas besoin de plan.

En chemin, il aperçut un chariot contenant des produits nettoyants. Son sourire lugubre s'accentua. Il était temps de sortir d'ici et de revoir sa chère chauve-souris qu'elle le veuille ou non!


	4. Maire et commissaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir prologue

**POV Jim Gordon**

C'était une sale journée pour le commissaire Jim Gordon. Enfin, dans la mesure où il n'avait pas eu que des mauvaises journées depuis le départ du justicier. Depuis ce jour, tout Gotham avait continué à lui demander sa tête. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait? Après tout, Gordon leur avait servi le beau mensonge que Batman lui avait demandé de servir à ces hommes et à la presse. Peu importe la durée de temps qui passait, Gordon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la ville avait été trop loin avec le héro qu'elle méritait. Parfois, dans ces intenses moments de réflexions, il se demandait ce qui se serait passé s'il avait raconté la vérité à tous. Certes, les criminels emprisonnés à BlackGate par la loi "Dent" aurait été relâché mais il aurait pu aisément les rattraper après un ou deux mois. Alors que maintenant...

Maintenant, tout allait de travers. La plupart des honnêtes policiers qui restaient démissionnaient ou se faisaient descendre à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il n'y avait plus assez de membres de l'ordre dans le GCPD pour maintenir un horaire de surveillance complet. Même les corrompus étaient obligés de faire des heures supplémentaires pour s'en sortir avec toute cette pagaille. Il n'avait jamais bu autant de café, pas plus qu'il n'avait jamais fumé autant de cigares pour se détendre. Sa femme avait tenté de le persuader de mâcher du chew-gum à la place. Il avait refusé, il avait trop de tension sur son milieu de travail pour chercher à arrêter de fumer maintenant, même si son épouse le lui demandait avec énormément d'insistance.

Jim fut sortit de ses sombres pensées par une personne toquant à la porte de son bureau. Il autorisa le visiteur à entrer et vit le maire Anthony Garcia rentrer comme si la pièce complète lui appartenait. Il se détendit légèrement et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise de bureau pour observer les derniers documents ouverts étalés sur son bureau en acajou.

-Ah! Jim! Tu es pile la personne que j'avais besoin de voir.

Pour une raison étrange, ces paroles l'inquiétaient. Il savait que la moitié des sourires normaux de Garcia étaient des sourires faux destinés pour la presse ou pour ces hommes mais jamais il ne les avait adressé à Gordon. Cela signifiait des très mauvaises nouvelles. Le genre de nouvelles dont Jim se serait aisément passées.

-Alors commissaire, comment se passe le nettoyage de la ville? Bien, j'espère?

Jim hocha la tête. Il avait envie de hurler et de secoué le maire pour lui demander de faire comme si tout allait bien alors que tout prouvait le contraire, mais il savait que Garcia ne se préoccupait que d'une chose: ces élections. Et celle-ci approchait à grands pas.

-Et votre famille? Elle va bien aussi?

-Arrêtons ce petit jeu, monsieur le maire. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

-Vous êtes bien direct, Gordon. Vous avez eu une dure journée?

-Ce matin, je me suis fait appelé en urgence à cause d'une fusillade, la troisième de cette semaine, si vous croyez le bulletin d'information. Ils ont mal compté. En fait, ce sera la cinquième de cette semaine particulièrement éprouvante. J'ai, ensuite, dû faire face à un groupe de dealer qu'on poursuit depuis bientôt 4 semaines qui savaient qu'on leur avait tendu un piège. Cela ne veut dire que deux choses: ou j'ai encore un traitre coincé dans les grades supérieur malgré la purge du mois dernier, ou notre mouchard s'est fait avoir. Et pour finir, j'ai reçu un appel téléphonique de ma femme qui était énervé contre moi car je n'ai pas pensé à ramener du lait avant de partir en urgence. Et aujourd'hui, je fais aussi l'horaire de nuit que personne ne veut depuis que Batman n'est plus là pour régler leur compte au criminel. Je peux donc dire, très franchement, que j'ai eu une très mauvaise journée. Et en plus, durant la fusillade de ce matin, j'ai...

* * *

_Flash Back début_

* * *

_L'entrepôt était sombre. On ne pouvait pas y voir à plus de 3 mètres. En tant normal, on l'utilisait pour stocker des caisses remplis de poissons et de victuailles divers qui partaient en industries. Ces caisses en bois avaient beau absorber l'humidités, elles faisaient de très bon conteneurs en tout genre. Cependant, en ce beau matin, alors qu'un vent frais faisait grincer les portes branlantes du bâtiments, les caisses servaient de bouclier à une escouade d'hommes en bleus contre les balles que l'ennemi tirait non-stop._

_-Gordon! Il nous canarde sur la droite! Dit un policier avant de se faire transpercé l'épaule par une des balles._

_Jim ordonnait à ces hommes de se replier près des poutrelles à gauche afin de maintenir un abri optimal. Un à un, les hommes s'écartèrent vers la nouvelle cachette malgré les hurlements des petits canons et le sifflement des balles. Malheureusement pour eux, l'ennemi repérait leur tentative de déplacement et réussit à toucher d'autres membres de l'autorité et éclatèrent une bonne partie des caisses._

_-Continuer de maintenir vos positions! Ils vont bientôt être à court de balles! Cria un homme dont Jim avait oublier le prénom depuis longtemps._

_Le haut-gradé observait ses hommes. Ils peinaient à tenir leur flingue dans leurs mains tremblantes et moites de terreur. 3 d'entre eux avaient fermé les yeux dans une tentative de reprendre le contrôle de leur émotion. Les autres semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir ou de faire un arrête cardiaque tellement la peur coulait en abondance dans leurs veines._

_Il réussit à en repérer un qui semblait suffisamment calme et capta son regard. Un plan identique passa dans leur yeux dans un éclair. Jim se déplaçait vers la droite et tirait plusieurs coups de feu et attira ainsi l'attention du tireur pendant que l'autre policier allait contourner le tireur qui possédait une mitraillette vraisemblablement._

_Le plan ne marchait pas comme prévu car l'ennemi continuait à rester sur les boîtes en bois qui cachaient ses hommes, les apeurant un peu plus. Brusquement, il n'y eut plus aucuns tirs. Gordon respirait lentement en espérant que l'autre avait réussi à faire dormir de force leur adversaire quand une voix bourrue s'éleva dans le silence qui venait de s'installer comme une accalmie:_

_-Merd*! C'était un leurre!_

_Aussitôt, Gordon se redressait en espérant qu'il ne venait pas de signer son propre arrêt de mort mais rien ne se passa. Il se rapprochait de la mitraillette possédant un mécanisme de tirs automatiques ainsi qu'un petit drone qui visait des points aléatoires. Il comprit que le soi-disant tireur de tout à l'heure avait pris la poudre d'escampette en rechargent l'arme une dernière fois avant d'activer le drone et de placer un mannequin pour gagner plus de temps pour s'enfuir. Brusquement, Gordon eut une terrible compréhension qui traversait son esprit._

_-Les otages, aller vérifier, tout de suite!_

_Certains hommes et femmes flics qui avaient retrouvé un peu de leur contenance malgré les quelques tremblements restant partirent voir la zone de stockage relié de l'intérieur à la pièce où Jim se trouvait._

_-Mon dieu! Ils sont mort... Depuis plusieurs heures si on en croit l'état de leurs corps._

_Plusieurs policiers sortirent en quatrième vitesse pour ne plus voir l'état des cadavres qui devaient être horrible. Le chef de l'escouade partit vérifier à son tour et fut dégoûté de ce qu'il trouva. On avait clairement torturer les otages avant leur arriver malgré leurs promesses de ne pas leur faire de mal. La plupart étaient horriblement défigurés au point d'en être plus reconnaissable. Il vit des marques de brûlure au troisième degré avec autours de la blessure des restes de cigarette. Il y avait également énormément de bleus et contusions sur les corps des macchabés. Cela et l'odeur de sang rendait la scène presque surréaliste pour une personne qui n'avait pas vu ce genre d'horreur._

_-Seigneurs... Dit-il dans un souffle en observant une femme qui s'était pris une balle dans les tempes et semblait avoir été violé avant de mourir._

_-Commissaire, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Steven... Dit un policier revenant de la pièce contenant les caisses._

_Jim suivit le policier en question et vit qu'un des nouveaux membres de l'escouade était occupé à vomir ses entailles sur le sol prêt d'une caisse rempli de viande salé et/ou fumée. Il devait être récemment sorti de l'école de police car Gordon ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu dans le service. Jim remarqua les larmes qui s'écoulaient entre deux vomissements._

_-ça va, mon garçon?_

_Il savait que cela n'allait pas. Malgré tout, il posa la question car il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre pour engager une conversation convenable face au jeune homme nommé Steven._

_-Je... Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ont tué les otages. Ce sont... Ce sont des monstres! Bégaya-t-il en se rappelant l'état des otages._

_-En effet, heureusement, on est là pour les arrêter._

_-Oui mais pour combien de temps? Lui demanda-t-il._

_-ça, mon garçon, seul l'avenir nous le dira._

_-J'en ai marre, commissaire. Pourquoi ces ordures ne peuvent pas tout simplement crevé définitivement. Pourquoi perds-t-on au moins un homme par nuit? Pourquoi continuons-nous! Finit-il par crier._

_Le jeune homme devenait hystérique. Le plus âgé le prit donc par les épaules et le secouait un peu malgré sa pâleur et son air malade._

_-Reprends-toi! Sache que je n'aime pas cette situation tout autant que toi. Cependant, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe sinon le chaos va régner et je ne veux pas voir cela de mon vivant, pas toi?_

_Une lueur semblait brillée dans les yeux verts foncés du garçon au cheveux noirs. Il eut un petit sourire fatigué et reprit un peu du poil de la bête._

_-Vous avez raison, commissaire._

_Gordon lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de se forcer à sourire alors que lui aussi semblait sur le point de vomir son diner de la veille._

_-C'est la bonne attitude à avoir Steven._

_-En effet, je ne veux pas voir ça de mon vivant, aussi, il ne reste plus qu'une solution._

_Le policier sortit rapidement sa propre arme et se tirait une balle dans la tête en continuant de sourire._

_-Steven! Cria-t-il alors que son corps s'affaisa._

_Il regardait le gamin encore un moment. Il n'y avait pas 30 secondes, il était plein de vie et maintenant, il était mort._

_-Mon dieu, le bleu n'avait que 22 ans. Fit une voix derrière lui tout aussi choqué que lui._

_Curieusement, de tout les morts de cette matinée infernale. Ce fut celui qui le marquerait à vie._

* * *

_Flack Back fin_

* * *

[-J'ai assisté à un suicide] Finit-il mentalement en repensant au jeune homme.

-Vous avez, commissaire?

-Non rien... Tout ce que vous devez savoir est que j'ai eu de meilleures journées.

-Je suis désolé pour vous commissaire. Si Batman n'avait pas tué Dent, on ne serait jamais tombé dans cette situation. Enfin, j'imagine que vous entre toute les personnes devraient le haïr.

-Oui...

[-Non] Pensait-il en même temps qu'il donnait sa réponse.

-Je suis donc désolé de vous coller cette affaire supplémentaire sur les bras qui va vous demandez la plus grande discrétion.

-Une affaire, monsieur?

-Oui, commissaire. Cependant, j'aimerais que vous preniez un verre. Je crois que vous avez encore une bouteille dans votre tiroir?

-Bien sûr mais ne le dites surtout pas à ma femme.

Il sortit une magnifique bouteille de vin rouge et sortit deux verres simples qu'il remplit à moitié. Le vin datait de 1954 et avait un goût fruité mais fort. Ce n'était pas une douceur pour la palais mais une explosion de saveur. Le genre de goût que vous avez besoin pour vous remettre de la mort de votre meilleur ami ou d'une torture d'une semaine par un parrain de la mafia de Gotham.

Il tendit son verre à Garcia qui prit une grande gorgée du vin sans même l'attendre comme à son habitude.

-Alors quel est cette affaire? Demanda Gordon en observant le liquide qui lui rappelait le sang dégoulinant de la tête du dénommé Steven.

-Buvez un léger coup, Gordon. Je crois que si vous êtes comme moi quand je l'ai appris ce matin, vous en aurez bien besoin pour en digérer le contenu.

Il haussait un sourcil devant cette demande plutôt inhabituelle de Garcia qui, en général, était le premier à le demander d'être sobre pour bien faire son travail. Il prit donc un petit coup juste pour sentir le liquide qui lui agressait la langue qui avait prit l'habitude des alcools doux à la maison.

-Alors? Puis-je donc enfin savoir quel est cette mission que vous voulez me coller sur le dos?

-Oui mais avant, je veux que vous promettiez que vous ne paniquerez pas et que vous ferez tous pour cacher cela à la presse. Ces informations sont particulièrement sensibles. Cela implique que vous ne prendrez avec vous uniquement que des personnes de confiance. Je sais que vous n'arriverez pas à le cacher mais il faudra la garder secrète le plus longtemps possible.

-Nous parlons d'une mission suicide?

-Promettez-moi et vous le saurez... Dit Anthony Garcia sur un ton énigmatique qui ne lui saillait guère.

-Vous commencez à me faire peur, monsieur. De plus, je crois ne pas trop avoir le choix. Aussi, je vais devoir promettre.

Le maire hochait la tête avant de déposer un dossier qui semblait bien chargé sur le bureau de Gordon. A cause de la main qui s'appuyait dessus en tremblotant légèrement, il ne put lire l'intitulé du dossier. Aussi, il fut bien plus que surprit quand l'un des hommes les plus influant de la ville de Gotham lui annonçait:

-Bien... Le joker s'est échappé d'Arkham, il y a deux heures. Je l'ai appris, il y a 30 minutes. Tous les gardes de la zone de haute-sécurité sont morts. Des produits nettoyants ont été appliqué sur le sol devant l'entrée et ce malade a réussi à recréer un acide qui a défiguré la plupart des personnes de la partie de faible sécurité. Dans sa cellule, on a retrouvé un garde et un médecin, tous deux morts. Avec le sang du médecin, il a écrit sur les murs, je cite: "Je fais mon coming-back Gotham! XoXo!".

Le père de famille ne réagit pas exactement. Son cerveau était encore en train d'assimiler la première phrase que son esprit répétait en boucle comme un vieux disque rayé: "Le joker s'est échappé", "le joker s'est échappé,...

-On est fichu. Finit-il par annoncer sans la moindre arrière-pensée, sous-entendu ou double-sens. Il l'avait déclaré comme un état de fait. Ce qui l'était selon le vieux policier.

-Allons allons, pas de défaitisme, Gordon. On l'a arrêté une fois, on peut le refaire.

-Monsieur, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne peux qu'être en désaccord. La dernière fois, nous avons eu le Batman. Et j'ai honte de le dire mais il a fait presque tout le travail. C'est lui qui a retrouvé le Joker. Lui qui l'a arrêté et sauver mes hommes alors qu'on allait leur tirer dessus. Lui qui la suspendu pour qu'on puisse l'enfermer. Lui qui a réussi à obtenir les adresses du procureur et de sa petite amie. Et cette fois, on n'a pas cette chance. Il a disparu et avec lui, nos chances de le capturer également.

-Certes mais soyons réaliste, Gordon. Même si votre "chance" revenait comme vous dites. Il reste un meurtrier. Vous ne pourriez même pas l'utiliser comme appât car il trouvera un moyen de s'échapper de vos cellules privées. Si le joker y est arrivé alors lui aussi. Conclusion: Vous devrez vous en sortir tout seul. Je sais que je vous mets un poids énorme sur les épaules mais on doit sauver Gotham.

Cette dernière phrase énervait le membre des forces de l'ordre à un point inimaginable. Elle lui renvoyait dans la face le souvenir de la dernière nuit où le Batman lui avait demandé de mentir pour "sauver Gotham d'elle même" car elle avait besoin d'un espoir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir où cela l'avait mené et il se détestait pour ça.

-"On"? Qui est ce "On", monsieur le maire? Vous avez devant vous un des derniers flics qui n'est pas corrompu. Sur toute mon équipe, il n'y a que deux autres policiers auquel je pourrais confier ma vie et il y a une forte probabilité pour que l'un d'eux travaille de paire avec des dealers. Alors, je vous en prie, qui est ce "On"? Vous vous incluez mais nous savons tous que ce n'est pas le cas. Alors répondez à ma question!

Malgré la petite crise de colère du chef de la police, le maire restait impossible et continuait à siroter son verre comme si de rien n'était. Après une gorgée trop lente où Gordon voulait lui étrangler sa pomme d'Adam a mesure que le maire avalait le liquide rappelant du sang. Anthony prit la parole:

-Je crois que vous devriez reprendre une gorgée. Vous êtes en train de perdre les pédales, commissaire. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je m'excuse du poids que je place sur vos épaules. Je sais que c'est très éprouvant pour vous mais vous devez tenir Jim. Pour le bien de Gotham.

Cette dernière phrase lui rappelait énormément le Batman. Pendant un court instant, Gordon essayait d'imaginer le maire en tant qu'héro. Pour une raison curieuse, il ne pouvait pas. C'était comme s'imaginer Bruce Wayne dans le costume de la chauve-souris, impossible! C'était trop ridicule pour être vrai même dans sa propre tête.

Parfois Gordon souhaiterait connaître l'identité du chevalier noir. Cela aurait été un moyen bien plus facile de le contacter par téléphone plutôt qu'avec le Batsignal sur le toit qui était, aujourd'hui, en milles morceaux. En morceaux, comme lui... Il se demandait comment le justicier a-t-il pu faire face à tant de criminel seul. Il avait une escouade et parvenait à peine à arrêter 3 criminels par jour complet et il rentrait totalement lessivé de ces journées. Et dire que le héro avait tenu le rythme identique mais de manière plus intense pendant presque 3 années complètes minimum.

A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ces nerfs étaient occupés à le lâcher. Il n'en pouvait plus. 8 mois que cela durait et le plus grand détective du monde avait enduré 36 alors qu'il avait dix fois plus de complications que Jim et ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre que lui même sur le terrain. C'était complètement intenable, comment avait-il fait?

-Pourquoi riez-vous Jim? Lui demanda Anthony.

Il se força à se calmer avec d'énormes difficultés et tenta de prendre une deuxième gorgée de son verre dans l'espoir de se calmer. Cela réussit... Un peu. Lorsqu'il fut assez calme pour parler sans ressembler à un psychopathe, il dit d'une voix calme à la limite du chuchotement:

-Je viens de me rendre compte de ce par quoi on l'avait forcé à passer.

-Qui a-t-on forcé à faire quoi? Le priait de continuer avec une phrase très peu française.

L'amusement de Gordon devint inexistant alors qu'une colère froide le prenait par vagues.

-Oh mais le chevalier noir, bien sûr. Je viens de comprendre par quoi il a dû passer continuellement et sans la moindre interruption. Essayez d'imaginer Garcia! Il a dû lutter physiquement et mentalement contre des dizaines de criminels tous plus dangereux et fous les uns que les autres et cela, chaque nuits en essayant de les intimider pour éviter qu'ils ne soient tenté de recommencer leur délits. Il fait cela tout en cachant son identité secrète et en essayant de rester au courant de tout et de calculer leurs mouvements à l'avance. Il doit également le faire même quand il est blessé ou malade pour sauvegarder les apparences qu'ils protègent les habitants, la nuit. Mais le plus drôle est qu'il effectue tous ça alors qu'on le traite de terroriste, qu'on l'insulte et qu'on le poursuit avec nos mandats. Et après, on va encore se demander: pourquoi il a disparu!

Un ange passa et Garcia tout comme Jim reprirent une gorgée dans l'espoir de ne pas craquer sous la pression prochainement.

-Jim, je peux vous faire confiance pour arrêter le Joker?

-Non...

-Non? Vous refusez l'affaire, vous vous rendez compte que...

Le commissaire soupira et le coupa avec un signe de main.

-Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai mal formulé ma réponse. J'aurai dû dire: "Non, vous ne pouvez pas me faire confiance pour arrêter le Joker car je ne le comprends pas et il n'y a qu'une seule personne sur cette maudite planète qui aurait pu deviner ces mouvements avant même que lui y pense." Cependant, je peux essayer dans la mesure de mes capacités très limités de l'arrêter.

-Merci beaucoup Gordon. Je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance.

Il accompagna son message d'une tape dans le dos qui faillit faire renverser un peu du précieux liquide contenu dans le verre que le commissaire tenait solidement dans sa main gauche.

-Bien sûr que vous pouvez, monsieur.

[-Ce sont mes hommes dont vous devriez vous méfiez.] Ajouta-t-il mentalement pour lui-même.

Garcia regarda sa montre et vida d'un cul sec le verre qu'il avait continué de tenir avant de le claquer contre la table avec force. Heureusement, le verre n'avait rien. Il se redressa ensuite et plaqua un petit sourire sur sa face avant de lui annoncer:

-Bon, je dois y aller. Réunion du conseil d'administration et toute la paperasse liée à cela. Enfin, vous connaissez le refrain. Oh, avant que j'oublie. Tenez.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe d'un blanc immaculé. L'adresse était dans le mauvais sens si bien qu'il ne pouvait la lire. Après toute les mauvaises nouvelles qui ont eu lieu en moins de 24 heures, il s'attendait presque à ce que celle-ci contienne la date de sa mort. Date qui devrait bientôt arriver au vu des circonstances actuelles.

-Qu'est-ce que ceci? Demanda Gordon toujours méfiant.

Le maire fronça les sourcils devant la réaction de Gordon puis éclatait de rire quand il comprit le sens de celle-ci. Il le rassurait immédiatement:

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour changer. Votre famille est invité au Gala semi-annuel de Bruce Wayne pour la fondation qui porte son nom. Vous y serez en tant que civil, cela va vous changer les idées. Il aura lieu après-demain. Un peu de bonheur en enfer, je suppose.

-En effet... Murmura-t-il dans un souffle devant la comparaison peu flatteuse mais exacte.

Sur ce, le maire quitta son bureau, le laissant seul avec ces pensées et la terrible nouvelle. Gordon se pencha sur son solide bureau qui semblait soudainement si accueillant et se prit la tête dans ses deux mains. On pourrait dire qu'il avait un air pensif, bien que légèrement fatigué.

Mais bien que l'expression faciale de Gordon indique un calme plat et réfléchi. Sous ce masque vivant, une simple pensée trônait en toute première place à l'avant de son esprit et régnait sans partage à la fois sur l'ensemble de son cerveau et sur son cœur:

[-Nous sommes fichu]


	5. Ce que peut faire un homme têtu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: Voir prologue

**POV Bruce Wayne - 17h00**

-Voilà pourquoi il serait avantageux de développer un fond supplémentaire pour nos recherches face au cancer.

-Je crois qu'il l'est, en effet, monsieur Spot. Votre avis, monsieur Wayne? Demanda Lucius avec un petit sourire.

Bruce observait avec attention le dénommé Wilson Spot. C'était un homme dans la cinquantaine et assez gras. Il avait remplacé Coleman Reese au sein de son conseil d'administration. Il semblait être un vrai requin avec son costume Armani et son gel qui lui plaquait ses cheveux blonds contre son crâne en forme d'œuf. Bruce choisit soigneusement ses prochains mots. C'était le genre d'homme capable de l'éjecter de son propre conseil avec son charisme et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'intelligence malgré son air d'ahuri profond.

-Après une telle présentation. Il est difficile de ne pas être d'accord avec vous, monsieur Spot.

Il fit une pause en écoutant les quelques gloussements des autres membres du conseil face à sa réflexion. Il était très difficile pour Bruce de ne pas sortir en courant de colère de la pièce. Il savait qu'il devait paraître le plus normal possible devant ces imbéciles voire même devenir un de ces imbéciles mais il avait du mal à jouer ce rôle. Il se sentait inutile depuis qu'il était devenu une coquille vide. Il voulait désespérément qu'on le remplisse d'autre chose que des fausses flatteries et des gloussements idiots qui l'irritaient à un point inimaginable ces derniers mois.

-En effet, comment ne pas être d'accord? C'est très simple, je le suis. Vous prétendez que nous devons débloquer une nouvelle caisse pour le cancer. Moi, je vous dirai qu'il faudrait s'attaquer à un problème bien plus grave. Actuellement, un virus inconnu circule dans les hôpitaux de Gotham. Le cancer peut attendre, peu importe comment cette déclaration peut paraître cruelle, c'est le cas. Alors que ce nouveau virus, il n'attendra pas. Pour le cancer, nous avons des traitements pour l'autre, nous ne savons même pas exactement comment il agit sur le corps humains. Nous ne connaissons que le symptôme et le fait qu'il provienne d'un reste de toxine de l'épouvantail. Quel est votre avis face à cela, monsieur Spot?

Wilson Spot le dévisagea de ses yeux bleu comme le cristal, un court instant, comme pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière de manipuler le milliardaire. Bien entendu, il ne savait pas qu'il cherchait juste à tromper une personne qui n'avait jamais vraiment exister sinon, il n'aurait même pas essayer. Pas plus que s'il avait su que son patron actuel n'était autre que le chevalier noir et qu'il avait eu l'habitude de jouer dans des bancs de poissons bien plus dangereux que cela.

L'homme d'affaire sourit. Probablement venait-il de cerner ce qu'il croyait être Bruce.

-Hé bien, monsieur Wayne, je vous dirai que vous venez de démonter ma présentation en quelques secondes.

Sa petite plaisanterie confirma à l'ex-justicier que Wilson contrôlait bien le conseil. Il était évident que Spot s'était rendu suffisamment indispensable pour que chacun des membres, à part Lucius et lui, finissent par lui manger dans la main. Le prince de Gotham ne savait pas s'il devrait être admiratif ou écœuré devant tant de contrôle sur tant de personnalités différentes.

-Néanmoins, continua Spot, je vous ferai remarquer qu'aussi dangereux soit ce virus. Il ne reste stationné que dans notre ville. Alors que le cancer est un fléau partout dans le monde. Cela nous laisse donc deux choix. Nous pourrions sauver des millions de gens partout sur la planète face à une menace immunitaire clairement connue. Ou bien, nous pourrions nous occuper de ce petit virus qui plonge les gens atteints uniquement par la toxine dans leur pires cauchemars et dont nous pouvons contrôler la contamination. Il suffit d'attendre que l'épouvantail soit simplement capturer, monsieur Wayne. Alors messieurs, je crois que nous pouvons voter. Que tous ceux en faveur de ma motion lève la main.

Une majorité écrasante de main se levèrent. De nouveau, Lucius et lui étaient laissés sur le carreau. Spot avait un regard triomphant alors qu'un à un, les membres quittèrent la pièce pour rentrer chez eux. Cela faisait 5 heures qu'ils étaient contenus dans ce local qui, bien que grand, avait ces limites. Bientôt, les derniers à gauche furent Lucius et Bruce.

-Vous l'avez laissé gagner, fiston. Déclara simplement Lucius alors que Bruce se laissait aller dans une chaise.

-Vous croyez?

-Monsieur Wayne, vous ne m'aurez pas au jeu de l'innocence. Avez-vous oublier qui s'occupait de vos demandes plus que loufoques dans le passé? Alors, je crois que je peux vous demander, à quel moment auriez-vous pu le couler?

Bruce eut un petit sourire désabusé au rappel indirecte du département de rechercher fantôme qui n'existait plus. Il se sentait fatigué et étrangement las. Il ne se doutait pas que les maigres réunions, auquel il a assisté ces derniers mois, pouvaient être aussi ennuyeuses. Et encore, il n'avait assisté qu'aux réunions mensuelles obligatoires.

Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi il dormait dans ces réunions aussi attrayantes que les dessous de bras d'Alfred.

-J'aurais pu démonter son argument quand je voulais Lucius. Finit-il par répondre. A n'importe quel moment de la présentation, si vous voulez plus de précision.

-Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Pourquoi, monsieur Wayne? Demanda monsieur Fox.

-Je ne peux pas passer d'un milliardaire idiot, peureux et naïf à un vrai chef d'entreprise qui n'a peur de rien et peut casser l'actuel tyran sans même un regard. Puis-je?

[7 heures de mensonges. Encore 7 heures de mensonges puis la comédie est fini pour les 9 prochaines heures, Bruce. Un peu de courage!] Pensait-il en même temps.

Il avait remarqué qu'il était de plus en plus faible à mesure que le temps passait. Il semblait que ces nuits sans sommeil avaient fini par se venger dans la journée d'une manière cruelle. Maintenant, en plus d'être toujours émotionnellement touché par le deuil de Rachel, voila que son corps le lâchait aussi. Il fut heureux qu'il était dans un siège et pas debout, sinon Lucius aurait remarqué à quel point il allait mal.

-Non mais cela aurait été amusant de voir Wilson se faire prendre à son propre jeu pour changer.

Wilson Spot lui rappelait beaucoup les petits criminels de banlieue qu'il avait eu l'habitude de chasser dans la ville. Il ne pensait qu'à eux et à rien d'autres et essayait sans arrêt de monter la hiérarchie avant de prendre le pouvoir. Comme pour tous les boss dans la mafia, si vous vouliez rester dans le grand bassin, il fallait vous montrez soit plus intimidant, soit plus malin qu'eux. Malheureusement, le milliardaire était tous sauf intimidant avec ces nombreuses années de débâcles et d'extravagances pour masquer son identité. Il ne lui restait plus que la seconde option et même alors, il faudrait qu'il ne marque pas trop de points sur Wilson. Il ne voulait pas que Spot devienne méfiant et se mette à fouiller dans sa vie un peu trop profondément.

-Je le crois aussi.

Il y eut un silence particulièrement lourd. Bruce ne savait pas quoi faire pour le casser. Il n'avait jamais été très bon en relation humaine et il n'a jamais pu être sociale même avec les gens qu'il aimait. Et ces personnes finissaient par mourir et le laisser seul comme la défunte.

-Pour changer de sujet, j'ai reçu votre invitation pour le gala... Brisa l'interlocuteur de Bruce.

-Lucius, vous savez bien que moins je vois ces requins hypocrites, mieux je me porte. Malheureusement, Alfred n'est pas de cette avis.

Oh non! Il avait pourtant bataillé dur à ce propos mais sa figure paternelle était restée de marbre devant ces arguments et ces menaces. Il n'était même pas sûr que le vieil homme avait écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'il avait raconté. Bruce aurait presque pu croire que l'employé était devenu sourd s'il n'avait pas vu un fin sourire à peine perspective sur les lèvres du visage ridé de son ami.

-Et je l'approuve, voir du monde, même des prédateurs financiers de ce calibre vous fera le plus grand bien.

-Vous dites ça pour que vous puissiez les voir un peu moins ou bien parce que j'ai l'air d'un ermite?

-Aurais-je insinué quelque chose?

-Auriez-vous oublier qui passait vos commandes loufoques dans le passé?

-Il est difficile de vous battre à ce petit jeu, je me trompe? Comment fait donc Alfred?

[-Il joue le sourd.] Pensa Bruce en guise de réponse avant de reprendre à voix haute une pensée similaire mais mieux formuler:

-Alfred a arrêter depuis longtemps nos joutes verbales. Vous voulez tenter de me détrôner?

-Oh non! Je vous laisse bien volontiers votre position dominante, monsieur Wayne.

Fox s'arrêta et semblait vouloir lui parler de quelque chose. Cela se voyait dans les tics nerveux imperspectibles que le célibataire avait appris à reconnaître durant sa formation hors de l'Amérique. Quelque chose travaille son partenaire de discussion et Bruce avait un très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lucius?

-Vous vous rappelez, ce dernier soir, lorsque vous m'avez demandé de vous occupez de votre sonar gigantesque afin de vous guidez pour le trouver?

Il eut un flash avec un joli paquet d'images qui passaient devant ces yeux. C'était le soir où il avait failli casser sa seule règle. Le jour ou plutôt la nuit qu'il cherchait à oublier à tout prix depuis des semaines et des semaines...

-Lucius, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Crut-il bon de préciser.

-Je voulais juste que vous sachiez. J'ai tout entendu, ce soir-là, y compris votre discussion à propos de Dent...

Bruce déglutit quand il se rendit compte que Lucius était bel et bien décidé à en parler. Devait-il raconter à Fox qu'il prenait des antidépresseurs? Qu'il dormait mal la nuit et ne cessait de se retourner en se souvenant de la mort de Dent et de Rachel? Devait-il lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas d'appétit et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas y repenser?

-Venez en au point, Lucius. Qu'est ce qui vous a interpellé dans les commentaires de ce fou vis-à-vis de Harvey.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit concernant Harvey. C'est ce qu'il a dit au sujet de votre mort et de votre règle. Je suis obligé de vous demandez en tant qu'ami, Bruce: Vous vous rendez compte que même avec la disparition du protecteur de Gotham, rien ne va le faire arrêter de le chercher?

-Batman est mort. Quand au joker, il ne va nulle part, Arkham est suffisamment bien équipé pour faire part à toute éventualité, si c'est cela qui vous trouble.

Même ces propres mots sonnaient faux dans sa bouche.

-Ce qui m'inquiète n'est pas ce que ce dérangé pourrait faire à la ville. Ce n'est pas la disparition du justicier qui m'inquiète, c'est vous monsieur Wayne. Personne ne peut porter tant de fardeaux sans lâcher prise et dans ce cas, j'espère que quelqu'un vous rattrapera avant que la chute vous soit fatale.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Bruce en fronçant les sourcils.

-Exactement ce que cela veut dire, monsieur Wayne.

Un autre silence prit place dans la pièce avant de se faire violemment chasser par le plus riche:

-Lucius?

-Monsieur Wayne?

-Vous pensez que j'ai fait le bon choix?

Fox le regardait en souriant. Cela apportait un mince sourire sur le visage pourtant très tiré et fatigué du patron d'entreprises qui portaient son nom de famille.

-Vous me l'auriez demander, il y a quelques années, je vous aurait dit que personne ne peut faire un passe-temps aussi dangereux et éprouvant sur une aussi grande quantité de temps. Il faudrait être soit fou, soit trop têtu pour se laisser mourir par une balle ou deux dans la poitrine.

-Et maintenant?

-Je vous dirai simplement que mon avis n'a pas changé depuis lors mais qu'un homme, beaucoup trop têtu pour son propre bien, a réussi à me faire longuement hésiter.

-Et il n'a pas réussi?

-Il a bien failli...

-Est-ce que je le connais?

-Qui sait, monsieur Wayne. Qui sait...

Bruce se leva de son siège et donnait une petite tape sur l'épaule d'un Lucius très surpris.

-Merci Lucius.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour tout ce que vous faites et pour ce que vous avez fait, même si personne ne saura jamais une partie de votre aide. Annonçait-il avec un second clin d'œil.

-Vous voilà bien sentimentale, dois-je m'attendre à une demande de votre part?

Bruce haussait les épaules avant de rire un peu devant l'espoir presque indétectable dans la voix de son employé. Il était PRESQUE indétectable.

-Vous aimeriez? Même si le département est fermé?

-Disons que j'anticipe au cas où. C'est comme ça que se finisse nos conversations, en général.

-Il va donc falloir trouver une autre fin.

-Et si vous me parliez de fameux gala? J'imagine que vous avez invité des mannequins internationaux, cette fois?

-Non...

Lucius écarquillait les yeux devant la réponse. Bruce se retenait sincèrement de ne pas rire. Heureusement pour lui mais pas pour le noir, il était un maître dans l'art de garder ses fonctions corporelles impassibles.

-C'est très troublant venant de votre part.

Décidé à ne pas, non plus, lui faire croire n'importe quoi, il terminait quand même sa pensée vocalement.

-En fait, j'ai décidé de renouer avec des actrices d'Hollywood.

Son partenaire éclatait de rire devant la taquinerie qui saillait bien plus à Bruce Wayne qu'à la chauve-souris.

-Là, je vous reconnais mieux, monsieur Wayne.

Quel dommage que Bruce semblait le seul à ne pas se reconnaître. Il regardait sa Rolex plaqué argent importé. Plus que 6 heures à mentir...


	6. Un cœur aussi froid que l'hiver

**POV du Joker - 23h45**

C'était une magnifique nuit hivernale et étoilée en cette nuit de pleine lune qui éclairait Gotham de sa lumière céleste. Les cieux étaient parfaitement dégagées, une chose bien rare pour ceux qui connaissait la fréquence des objets volants qui traversaient le ciel de celle-ci, sans arrêt.

A part le doux bruissements des pneus sur la routes et les bruits de klaxons qui résonnaient un peu partout, on avait du mal à croire que cette immense citée semblait abritée un des plus hauts taux de criminalités dans le monde. Même superman aurait eu des doutes avec son audition surnaturelle. La ville était trop calme pour sembler réel. Un vent frisquet qui promettait rhumes et plaisirs de neiges allait et venait sans s'arrêter pour chatouiller les passants et raser les murs de briques dans une danse éthérée.

Si vous étiez attentif, vous remarqueriez un homme posté sur le bord d'un toit d'un bâtiment de Gotham comme prêt à tomber ou à se suicider selon votre point de vue. Si vous étiez encore plus attentif, vous verriez qu'au lieu de regarder comme tous les passants un point précis et animé dans la ville où se dirige chaque policier et pompier de la citée. Si vous étiez aussi attentif qu'une personne bien particulière de cette ville qui a disparu, vous pourriez apercevoir un léger reflet métallique qui brillait à la lueur de l'astre nocturne.

Cependant, seul le vent hivernal qui aspirait à refroidir les cœurs les plus chaud semblait s'en intéresser. Il chatouillait encore un peu les enfants en bas de la rue qui jouait innocemment avant de remonter vers le cœur le plus froid de l'endroit. La brise glaciale était la seule qui fut témoin de l'énormité qui se passait pourtant pas si discrètement sur le toit de l'immeuble. Personne d'autre ne vit cet homme au visage grimaçant, aux cheveux verts et la face couverte de maquillage blanc, ni les vieux, ni les policiers, les pompiers, ni les enfants qui jouaient en dessous. Seulement l'homme et le vent semblait savoir ce qui s'y passait.

C'est pourquoi cela fut la troisième bombe de la soirée qui éclatait... Encore... Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui attirait l'attention du maniaque en veston violet qui était actuellement en train de rire devant tant de dévastation. Oh que non! Il n'en avait rien à faire de la mort de quelques personnes fades et aussi amusant qu'un contrôle surprise de mathématique. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui semblait attirer son attention et c'était l'horloge de Gotham qui affichait 23h45. Autrement dit, son Batsy était en retard.

-Damn! Bats est en retard! Je ne comprends, il n'a jamais été en retard! Au pire, une ou deux secondes mais jamais plus. Je ne connais personne de plus ponctuelle que ma chauve-souris! Dit-il à voix haute sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il bougonna encore un peu avant de réappuyer sur l'interrupteur de son détonateur encore une fois. Un immeuble de 5 étages à côté d'une maternelle. Peut-être cela attira son attention?

-Oh, la belle bleue! Cria-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Il aimait les choses simples: la poudre à canon, l'essence mais il aimait encore plus les explosions et les belles flammes avides qui dévoraient sans partage les briques, les corps et le sol sans distinctions. Pourtant, il aimait encore plus se battre contre la chauve-souris. Elle était encore plus amusante que ce feu dévorant et égoïste qui lui ressemblait. Il avait donc tout fait pour attirer son attention en cette belle nuit du 20 décembre.

Mais rien! Enfer, il avait même fait sauter un vieil orphelinat. Un ORPHELINAT! D'ordinaire, il n'aurait même pas le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton pour faire sauter la bombe. Ou alors, le Batman aurait déjà désamorcé la bombe. Il était comme ça le Bats. Alors comment se fait-il qu'il ait réussi à faire sauter: un orphelinat, un immeuble à 10 étages remplis d'appartements et même une école primaire! Il avait espérer que cela aurait attirer un peu de la colère légendaire de l'homme mais non! Son Battou jouait le difficile à obtenir!

Son corps frissonnait un peu avec le froid qui caressait sa peau naturellement pâle qu'on aurait pu confondre avec la neige sur le sol, plusieurs mètres plus bas. Gotham aurait un noël blanc cette année. Il se mit à faire des allers et retours préoccuper avec de jeter un coup d'œil de ses iris vertes en direction de l'horloge: 23h47 et toujours pas de chauve-souris!

-Je, Commença-t-il calmement avant de faire une pause.

Il regardait encore l'horloge alors que quelques secondes s'étaient à peine écouler par rapport à son dernier coup d'œil.

-Suis, Continua-t-il avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.

Il attendit: un son, un signe, n'importe quoi. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Son bats lui avait posé un lapin. Il l'avait laissé tout seul en cette belle nuit qui marquait sa première journée de libre depuis Arkham.

-Enerver! Finit-il en criant avant d'appuyer sur le déclencheur encore une fois, faisant sauter un autre immeuble au loin.

Cette fois, les flammes rouges et la fumée noire qui s'en écoulaient ne suffit même pas à l'amuser. Comment pourrait-il avoir à nouveau du plaisir si son chevalier noir ne venait plus? Il n'avait pas cru la nouvelle qui disait que le Bats l'avait laissé tout seul, ni ce mister génie, ni en ce vieux bout de papier régler par la société, pas même face à cette petite poiscaille qui avait tendance à oublier un peu trop leur place dans ce chaos organisé qu'était le crime.

Pourtant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence devant la preuve réelle. Son Batsy n'était pas venu s'amuser avec lui. Il l'avait laissé seul dans le froid de l'hiver avec pour seul compagnie le murmure du vent et comme divertissement les flammes qui s'élevaient de plus en plus en direction des étoiles.

-Peut-être qu'il est malade... Dit-il à personne en particulier.

Il rit à ses propres mots. Ce n'était pas logique et encore moins chaotique. Son Batman ne pouvait pas être malade, ni même mourir sauf s'il le décide lui-même. Il n'y avait que lui pour tuer son adversaire préférer dans le monde et l'inverse était également vrai. Mais il n'allait jamais le tuer. Les évènements le prouvaient, après tout, cela n'était pas amusant sans la chauve-souris autour.

Cette pensée en amena une autre. Il se demandait brièvement quel masque pourrait porter son autre face en public. Etait-il un juge? Un chômeur? Un professeur d'arts martiaux? Peut-être même qu'il était le maire! Il rit devant sa propre plaisanterie mentale. Quoi qu'il en soit, son masque n'avait pas d'importance. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à quelques secondes. S'il ne pouvait plus faire venir la chauve-souris autours, il n'avait aucun moyen à sa portée pour le retrouver et le forcer à venir continuer leur danse folle.

Le seul problème est qu'elle risquait de s'enfuir si il découvrait l'identité de son adversaire. Son Batsy avait toujours aimé jouer son côté mystérieux un peu trop. Il devrait se détendre et sourire un peu!

Soudain, une idée, aussi rapide que l'éclair, traversait son esprit. Il pourrait essayer de le contacter via le même moyen que la dernière fois. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose, une caméra, une co-star et un bon vieux sourire traditionnel avec un peu d'aide et tout serait parfait. Il se demandait qui pourrait être sa co-star, un faux-batman comme ceux qu'il avait tué plus tôt pour oser essayer de l'arrêter?

[-Non, j'ai déjà fait ça une fois. En plus, je n'ai pas besoin d'un plan. C'est pour les comploteurs. Moi, je suis un agent du chaos. Je suis le clown, prince du crime. Un plan? Pourquoi en aurais-je besoin quand c'est tellement plus facile de le retourner contre les autres!] Pensait-il.

-Haut les mains! Dit une voix derrière lui l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Devant lui se tenait un homme dans la cinquantaine avec un petit colt noir dans ses deux mains tremblotantes. Il avait quelques cheveux gris et une moustache qui rappelait diablement Hitler. Il semblerait assez sportif avec ces muscles, son bronzage si une cigarette à moitié terminée n'était pas bloquée dans sa bouche.

Le joker observait avec une attention particulièrement soutenu la clope dans sa bouche. Il voyait de légère flammèches manger l'emballage à mesurer que l'homme respirait bruyamment en tenant son arme comme si c'était sa vie. Il finit par faire trois pas lent en direction de l'homme à la cigarette qui se mit à trembler violemment lorsqu'il aperçut ces cicatrices. Le sourire du psychopathe n'en fut qu'accentué devant cette peur.

-J'ai dit : "Haut les mains!" Grognait-il presque.

Ce grognement, cette voix grave, donnait envie au joker de se lancer dans un combat épique avec le faux-sportif qui lui rappelait son Dark Knight. Donc, au lieu de faire ce qu'il avait exiger, le clown fit encore un peu en direction de l'individu armé pour mieux le voir. Peut-être est-ce un masque de son Batsy? Un déguisement obligatoire pour pouvoir se présenter? Peut-être était-ce la raison de son retard?

Il étudiait l'homme attentivement et se rendit compte que cette suite de pensées folles ne menaient nulle part. Pour commencer, son Batsy avait les yeux bleu comme du cristal qu'on aurait peinturlurer de gouach bleu foncé mais dont on verrait encore l'éclat ou plutôt le feu par dessous. Il était plus grand aussi. Les muscles n'étaient pas aussi exposé dans cette position trop vulnérable pour l'homme, qui tirait un coup dans son propre pied droit, en reculant pour s'éloigner du sadique obsédé. Un tel niveau de bêtise ne pouvait pas être simuler. Non, ce n'était décidemment pas sa chauve-souris.

-Vous n'êtes pas my Darling. Enonçait-il comme un fait.

Avant que l'homme n'ait pu retirer un autre coup de feu accidentel. Le joker le désarma et l'immobiliser contre le toit plat de l'immeuble silencieux en plaçant ses mains fines autours de son cou dans une étreinte mortelle.

-Je devrais vous tuer pour me rappeler autant mon Batsy. Chuchotait-il dans les oreilles du speudo sportif.

Malgré le manque d'air qui allait bientôt arriver. Il perdit un peu d'oxygène à crier de fureur:

-Je n'ai rien avoir avec ce terro...

Le fumeur ne put jamais terminer sa phrase car il fut couper par une gifle particulièrement violente de la part de l'homme au veston violet.

-Il n'est pas un terroriste! Lui hurla-t-il en postillonnant abondement sur son visage.

Il éclatait de rire devant la terreur de l'homme. Tout le monde finissait par trembler devant lui, peu importe le nombre de ville dans lequel il est allé. Au départ, on ne le prenait jamais au sérieux puis peu après un peu de résistance des mœurs, il commençait à trembler et à sueur de peur.

-Je l'ai cherché partout durant la journée. Il n'est même pas venu pour mon spectacle de retour sur scène. Oh que non! Vous, rat puant de la société, l'avez laissé dans les coulisses. Vous l'avez fait amené à disparaître et me laisser seul pour faire mon show. Vous savez ce que cela veut dire?

-Non...

Il se léchait compulsivement les lèvres alors qu'il admirait les bleus en forme de doigts autours du cou de sa victime. Il aimerait tellement le tuer. Il ne savait juste pas encore comment faire de sa mort une marque typique du prince du crime.

-Cela veut dire que personne ne peut m'arrêter de faire ce que je veux. Absolument personne pour me stopper si je vais tuer un ou deux spectateurs innocents. Un peu comme vous. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord?

Le faux-sportif était pâle et semblait prêt à passer. A la place de soupirer, il éclatait de rire nerveusement.

-Il y a une bonne blague dans cette histoire. Si vous autres, Gothamites, avaient chassé le Batman, vous allez m'aider le ramener et le forcer à vaincre son tract pour remonter sur les planches!

Il eut soudain une idée. Une brillante idée... Le genre de machination déglingué que seul un opportuniste comme le clown pourrait avoir. Ses yeux verts brillèrent d'une lueur malveillante qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-Je crois que je viens de trouver ma co-star.


	7. Il y a des jours comme ça...

**POV de Jim Gordon - 21 décembre à 7h00**

Jim Gordon était déprimé ou du moins ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus de cet état d'esprit. Devant lui se trouvait les papiers contenant la liste des victimes recensé ainsi que les rapports des témoins et de ses unités. Autant dire que la pile, qui tenait dangereusement en équilibre sur le bureau en acajou, menaçait à tout moment de s'écrouler partout sur le sol froid de son local.

Devant lui, tout aussi en danger que les feuilles, se trouvait la tasse de café bien noir que Jim essayait d'ignorer malgré les papillonnements réguliers de ses yeux marrons dû à la fatigue de la nuit dernière et ses bâillements répétitif qui devenaient presque une douce symphonie.

Sa vision était si floue et ce, malgré ces lunettes, qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer correctement les caractères bien trop petits des documents soigneusement tapés à la machine.

On toquait à la porte. Le chef du GCPD soupirait avant de déclarer:

-Entrer!

Un seul mot et il sentait déjà une montagne d'ennuis lui tomber dessus. Il avait presque peur de savoir qui se tenait derrière cette porte. Il fermait les yeux alors que la personne avançait lentement jusque devant son bureau en acajou, bien solide. Sous ses paupières, il voyait encore les explosions et un Garcia plutôt mécontent qui lui proposait une mission suicide autours d'un verre de vin rouge.

-Commissaire, il y a du courrier pour vous. Annonçait la voix.

Gordon ouvrit les yeux et vit un des secrétaires engagés la semaine passée.

-Oui, déposer-le ici mon garçon.

Il déposait lentement la lettre sur le coin du support devant Jim.

-Quel sale nuit, hein commissaire?

-Le mot est faible.

Il était faible mais approprié. Il y avait eu de la cendre un peu partout autours des bâtiments en flammes. Le joker avait voulu marquer un grand coup pour son retour. Il avait donc choisi des bâtiments avec une grande quantité de civil pour augmenter leur boulot.

-Bonne chance avec la pile.

-Merci beaucoup.

La porte claquait doucement et Jim regardait la lettre qui le narguait. Il hésitait à l'ouvrir car elle ne pouvait que contenir des mauvaises nouvelles. C'était obligé au vu des derniers mois. Il se demandait également pourquoi il y avait un paquet qui l'accompagnait.

"Pour le commmmmmissaire Gordon" Lut-il.

Le visage de Jim Gordon pâlit rapidement en voyant la carte à jouer représentant un joker qui dépassait légèrement du papier qu'elle accompagnait. L'écriture était sale et désordonné comme si plusieurs personnes différentes avaient écrit cette lettre en même temps avec des crayons gras de divers couleurs. Chaque mots avaient une couleur différente entre deux lignes, on avait parfois un "Lol" ou un "XD" voire même un "Ahahaha" de mauvais goût.

Il lâchait le papier comme si celui-ci l'avait mordu avant de reculer violement sa chaise. Il ne parvenait pas à tourner les yeux du papier. Il promettait certainement de mauvaises choses avec lequel Jim ne voulait pas traiter mais devrais traiter.

"Monsieur le commmmissaire,

Vous devriez vous demandez pourquoi j'écris à vous et non à mon Batsy chéri. La réponse est simple, je suis sous l'impression qu'il ne veut pas jouer. Aussi, j'ai décidé de jouer un petit jeu avec celui qui a l'habitude de l'appeler avec ce bat machin-chose sur le toit.

Ci-joint à ce courrier, vous trouverez un DVD réservé à mon Batsy. Vous avez jusqu'à 8h30 précise pour diffuser les informations de ce disque sur les ondes. Cependant, je dois vous prévenir cette vidéo est prévue pour mon autre moitié, aussi, vous risqueriez d'être légèrement... Choqué... Un peu comme ma co-star.

Vous avez donc deux choix:

1) Vous pouvez diffuser la vidéo et provoquer un grand éclat de rire quelque part dans Gotham et ainsi sauver des vies pathétiques.

2) Vous pouvez choisir de ne pas la donner aux médias et alors, vous devrez en subir les conséquences mais vous garderez la panique qui va suivre dans la ville. Oh, attendez! Il y a une troisième option!

3) Vous pouvez annoncer vous-même aux médias la vérité ce soir-là et gagner un peu de temps en permettant au Bats de revenir. Car nous savons vous et moi qu'il est incapable de tuer une mouche. Il peut gravement la mutiler mais pas l'achever. S'en est pathétique mais Tic-Tac commissaire, l'heure tourne!

Alors quel option aller vous choisir? Petit 1, 2 ou 3? De toute façon, c'est votre déplacement.

En attendant 8h30, votre prince du crime préféré XOXO"

Jim ramassait le disque contenu dans le colis emballé de manière traditionnel. Sur l'avant du disque, le criminel dangereux avait dessiné un smiley au feutre noir indélébile et à l'arrière, on pouvait y voir un donut suivi d'un symbole "plus" puis un éclair et une égalité qui donnait une chauve-souris.

Le policier déglutit devant cela mais plaçait quand même le disque dans son ordinateur portable qu'il venait de sortir de l'un de ces tiroirs. Il ne voulait pas employé celui de la police. Qui sait ce que le joker aurait pu installer en plus de la vidéo dedans?

Il lançait la vidéo d'un clic distinct et celle-ci se lançait immédiatement. Il devait être dans un sous-sol et l'éclairage était particulièrement mauvais. Devant la caméra, on voyait un homme en tenue de jogging assis et ligoter à une chaise métallique couverte de bobines divers. A côté de lui, rôdait le défiguré avec une cigarette en bouche qu'il était occupé à finir. A part le bruit des larmes lourdement retenu, il n'y avait pas un son. Le criminel finit avec une dernière bouffée souffler sur l'écran de la caméra avant de l'écraser au sol d'un coup de talon puis commençait son petit discours:

-Bonsoir Gotham, ici votre Joker préféré! J'ai ressenti un léger relâchement ces derniers temps de la surveillance dans les rues. Mes feux d'artifices vous ont plus Gotham? Ils ont été fait spécialement pour fêter le retour de votre clown favori! Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous avez raté le spectacle, il y en aura d'autres très bientôt. N'Est-ce pas vrai Kevin?

Il n'y avait qu'un bruit de sanglot alors qu'on voyait un homme couvert de marque de brûlure dû à la cigarette que le Joker avait probablement utilisé quelques secondes plus tôt pour autre chose que fumer.

-J'ai dit: "N'est-ce pas vrai Kevin?!"

Il appuyait sur une sorte de bouton et immédiatement, l'homme hurlait de douleur alors qu'on voyait parfois des étincelles sortir d'un pieds métallique sur le sol. La caméra, toujours peu stable, se mit à bouger encore pour englober le visage du Joker.

-Ah, veillez excuser mon partenaire de jeu actuel, il a besoin d'être motiver de temps en temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, la suite de la vidéo s'adresse à une certaine chauve-souris aux oreilles pointus qui est cher à mon cœur de clown. Tu as été bien méchant avec moi, hier soir. Je croyais que c'était le rôle des "meilleurs-amis-du-monde-pour-toujours" de venir à la sortie de prison de leur ami. Alors, je peux savoir ce que tu as fichu? Tu te terres encore des ces crétins? Des crétins comme lui?!

La caméra bougeait encore et un couteau de cuisine fut planté dans la main gauche qui était attaché de force à l'accoudoir métallique.

-Ahhhhhhhh!

Le clown, pas le moindre du monde impressionner, enleva un de ces gants mauve et trempa son index nu contre le sol avant de le mettre en bouche puis de le cracher au visage de sa soi-disant co-star.

-Honnêtement, idiote de chauve-souris, tu m'as fait très mal ma belle. Cependant, je peux comprendre cela. C'est pourquoi, j'ai trouvé une solution à notre petit problème qui, si tu veux mon avis, n'en ai pas un. Je vais venir te trouver. Tu entends ma chauve-souris? Tu vas devoir jouer que tu le veuilles ou non! Notre danse n'est pas encore finie!

La caméra se plaçait à nouveau sur le visage de l'homme mais en gros plan cette fois. On entendit la voix du clown prince du crime demander:

-Sur ce, tu as un mot à dire pour le Batman, Kevin?

-Pitié, venez me sauver, je vous en supplie, je...

Il se fit violemment gifler alors que la caméra semblait voler pendant un court instant avant de se stabiliser à nouveau pour se fixer sur le visage du Némésis du chevalier noir. On entendait l'otage sangloter derrière lui et bien qu'on ne pouvait plus le voir, on ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la pitié pour ce pauvre homme.

-Blablabla! Tu vois ce qui arrive quand tu ne viens pas jouer Batsy? Je suis obligé de me trouver d'autres partenaires de jeu, bien moins marrant. Et quand je n'arrive pas à m'amuser, l'ambiance devient "électrique".

Pour la dernière phrase, il levait lentement le bouton qui servait un activer le coup de jus avant d'appuyer violemment dessus comme s'il était coincé avec ce dernier mot. Le victime hurla encore des "pitié" alors que le joker riait de bon cœur et que la caméra se coupait brusquement sans la moindre préparation.

Jim claquait le clapet de son ordinateur et sortit le DVD pour observer à nouveau les dessins dessus. Le smiley représentait le Joker, le donut devait représenter la police ou l'homme, il ne savait pas trop, l'éclair pour la chaise électrique et la chauve-souris devait être le batman. Le clown espérait vraiment que le message médiatisé allait faire revenir le justicier?

[-Mais qu'Est-ce que je vais faire!] Pensait Jim furieusement.

Le petit 1 impliquait une grande vague de panique. Il signifiait aussi qu'il allait sauver des vies et peut-être même celle de l'otage. Cette option voulait également dire que le commissaire allait jouer le jeu du Joker de la manière qu'il voulait. C'était le choix de sécurité.

Le petit 2 risquait d'énerver le clown. Il signifiait aussi qu'il risquait la vie de l'otage qui était probablement toujours dans les mains du meurtriers de masse. Par contre, il empêcherait pendant quelques jours une panique générale et lui permettrait de tenir sa promesse de ne rien dire à Garcia. C'était le choix du secret.

Quand au petit 3, il était le choix alternatif aux deux problèmes. Une sorte de porte de sortie offert par le pire ennemi du héro que la ville mérite. On donnait la vraie histoire sur tout. On rétablissait le véritable récit des évènements et on abolissait les fausses réalités. C'était le choix de la vérité.

Gordon ne savait pas lequel choisir. Encore une fois, il se demandait comment le justicier avait pu faire face à une pareille menace sans devenir fou à la longue. Il se demandait quels options auraient paru la meilleure aux yeux du héro masqué. Probablement aurait-il choisi une autre option qui n'était pas présente mais qui aurait permit de faire un compromis aux trois options.

Finalement, il n'y avait qu'un seul choix disponible pour Gordon. Le petit 3 impliquait de détruire tout ce que la chauve-souris et lui avait fait. Le numéro 2 ne ferait que lui donner un sursit qui serait aussitôt briser par le psychopathe sadique. En définitif, la seule option acceptable pour le policier fut la numéro 1. Avec un peu de chance, Batman reviendrait et si ce n'était pas le cas, tout le monde serait plus prudent avec le Joker rodant dans les rues. Avec encore plus de chance, il aurait peut-être plus de temps pour localiser cet insaisissable clown pour le caser dans une cellule après un interrogatoire musclé.

Il y avait des jours comme ça où Gordon aurait voulu ne jamais avoir menti. Et aujourd'hui, il ne mentirai pas à la population. Adviendra ce qui pourra!


	8. Pour son propre bien

**POV Alfred - 8h30**

Alfred Pennyworth avait vécu et vu beaucoup de choses. Il a vu l'enterrement d'un couple qui s'aime et les conséquences que ce décès à provoquer sur un jeune homme bien trop peu préparer à la réalité de la vie. Il avait vu l'état de Bruce lorsqu'il était rentré de ce voyage pour se "trouver" lui-même. Il avait vu et soutenu la création du symbole qu'était Batman. Il avait senti l'angoisse de ne pas savoir si son maître allait rentré d'une de ces missions vivant. Il avait dû soigner, recoudre et même éponger d'alcool des blessures que seul un cascadeur ou un catcheur particulièrement malchanceux aurait pu obtenir en des années de métier, et cela en moins d'une nuit. Il avait vu ces mêmes blessures et leurs douleurs cachées sous un masque d'indifférence à divers soirées.

Donc oui, le majordome de la famille Wayne avait vu beaucoup durant sa longue vie. Cependant, parmi ces expériences tout aussi nombreuse, il n'aurait jamais voulu voir comme la moitié de Gotham cette vidéo diffuser en urgence sur la chaine principale de la ville. Certes, il avait déjà vu ce que le malade était capable avec les récits de maître Bruce et la première et seul autre vidéo qu'il avait tiré mais il y avait toujours eu une certaine marge, même pour ce criminel de la pire espèce.

Ici, il était de l'avis du gérant du manoir que le Joker avait vraiment perdu le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait de la dernière bataille contre le Batman. Alfred ne parvenait pas à comprendre la colère de cet homme. Il se demandait aussi pour la première fois si sa définition du profil du Joker n'était pas été bien plus qu'ironique. Il se rappelait encore distinctement de ce qu'il avait brossé comme profil de départ pour aider maître Wayne à comprendre cet anarchiste:

"Vous savez, il y a des gens qui ne recherchent rien de logique. Ils veulent juste voir le monde brûler."

Maintenant, cette définition ne correspondait même plus. Certes, le Joker ne cherchait rien de logique mais maintenant, non seulement, il voulait voir le monde se transformer en cendre mais il voulait que son adversaire, le fils de feu Thomas Wayne, y assiste avec lui.

Comme si le jeune maître Wayne n'avait pas déjà assez souffert des mains de ce fou! Bien que son maître essaye de le cacher, il faisait encore des cauchemars de cet individu et devait parfois encore prendre des somnifères pour s'obliger à dormir. Il y avait aussi le deuil de l'ami d'enfance de l'ex-justicier qui pesait lourdement avec l'entreprise du jeune riche. Pour finir, son maître a dû sacrifier la dernière chose qui lui tenait à cœur pour sauver la ville de son enfance des fils de manipulations de cet être mentalement déséquilibré.

Il avait du mal à voir une quelconque logique dans les actions du fou. Il faisait souffrir et essayait constamment de descendre le chevalier noir pour mieux lui demander de revenir. Il tuait tout ce qui était cher à Bruce mais se prétend son meilleur ami. Il se voyait semblable en bien des points au chevalier mais se dépeint comme opposé. Ce fou était un paquet de contradictions et de paradoxes en tout genre.

Mais le pire selon le majordome, c'était qu'il décidait de cela maintenant. Maître Bruce commençait à peine à remonter doucement la pente que ce fou voulait déjà le trainer dans les ténèbres que son jeune maître avait décidé de quitter après tant d'années de bons et loyaux services entièrement et uniquement pour cette ville.

Il savait que si maître Bruce apprenait la nouvelle, il allait soit retourner dans sa dépression passée, soit redevenir le Batman et y mourir. Son maître n'était plus émotionnellement et physiquement en état de se battre. Bruce avait été bien plus arrangé que d'ordinaire la dernière fois qu'il avait été le Batman. Et cette fois-là, ce n'était pas les criminels qui lui avaient fait cela. Non, les criminels avaient trop de respect pour laisser une victime ainsi mutiler à son sort. Cette dernière fois, ce fut des civils particulièrement violent après qu'il se soit démis l'épaule et casser deux côtes pour leur sauver la vie.

Par la suite, son maître avait dû fuir l'arriver de la police comme un bandit en cavale pour rentrer à moitié mort dans la batcave. Encore maintenant, il avait des cicatrices des coups offert comme récompense par ceux qu'il avait sauvé. Ces blessures n'étaient pas encore toutes bien guéris et il devait encore employé une canne de temps en temps quand la douleur était bien trop forte même pour le reste de volonté de fer que son maître avait eu l'habitude de posséder.

Oui, le fils de Thomas Wayne n'était pas prêt à affronter cela. Il mourrait mentalement ou physiquement si cela devait arriver. De toute façon, maître Bruce n'avait déjà que trop donné à cette ville d'hypocrites et de gens pompeux. Il a pu donner un répit à tous par ses actions. Il était temps qu'ils lui rendent l'appareil pour changer.

Le majordome, en entendant les pas du maître de maison, prit donc une décision importante. Il cacherait le plus longtemps possible ce morceau d'information pour le bien de maître Bruce.

* * *

**POV Bruce - 9 heures - Pour son propre bien**

Encore un cauchemar. Une fois de plus, Bruce Wayne se réveillait en hurlant. La sueur dégoulinait le long de son dos et de son front. Il regardait l'heure: 9H00. Il soupirait après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Le somnifère qu'il avait pris la veille lui avait permis de dormir un peu plus que les autres jours.

Bruce prit un peignoir noir pour descendre dans le salon. Il ne parviendrait plus à se rendormir comme d'habitude. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit les marches une à une. Il entendit des pas précipités dans le salon en bas et trouvait Alfred, une télécommande à la main, en train de le regarder avec un visage bien trop neutre à son goût.

Le majordome de sa famille avait toujours eu un visage impassible mais on pouvait y déceler une sorte de joie en l'apercevant. Cette absence d'émotion inquiétait Bruce à un point inimaginable. Alfred avait toujours été son rocher de Gibraltar, la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure paternelle pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il fallut un moment au milliardaire pour se recomposer un visage moins choqué devant les traits faciaux de l'employé.

-Alfred, il y a un problème? Lui demandait-il avec la voix encore un peu cassée à cause de ces cris plus tôt.

-Non monsieur.

Sa réponse, où toutes émotions étaient absentes, ne le rassurait guère. Il semblait même amplifier ses propres craintes. Il s'était passé quelque chose et le vieillard ne voulait pas lui en parler. Il n'était pas habitué à ce manque flagrant d'honnêteté de la part du vieil homme. Sa figure paternelle avait toujours été d'une franchise absolue. C'était un trait qu'il admirait chez le majordome au plus haut point.

-Tu es sûr? Insistait-il.

Le majordome fronçait les sourcils mais n'affichait toujours aucunes émotions lorsqu'il répondit, bien que sa voix était légèrement tremblotante comme s'il était nerveux:

-Oui monsieur. J'en suis sûr.

-Est-ce à propos du gala de demain?

Ses mouvements inconscients ainsi qu'un immense vague de détente se gravait sur son corps, montrant qu'il était soulagé.

[Pourquoi cela?] Se questionnait Bruce.

-Hé bien, je dois dire que la plupart de nos invités n'ont pas répondu à nos invitations. Je me demande s'il serait judicieux d'organiser cette fête et de l'appeler "Gala de charité".

Devant la réponse, Bruce faillit froncer les sourcils mais préférait ne pas réagir. Il savait que sa figure paternelle lui mentait comme un arracheur de dent. Plusieurs éléments lui permettaient de le déduire. Pour commencer, Alfred avait toujours continuer à organiser les fêtes coûte que coûte. Il pensait qu'il était un manque à ses devoirs quand il ne faisait pas et s'en voulait quand elle était annulée. Le majordome n'avait donc jamais supprimer une fête pour un manque d'invitations, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un gala de charité.

Deuxièmement, le langage corporel puant le mensonge n'avait pas échapper au plus grand détective du monde. Il avait appris à reconnaître les signes d'un menteur avec son séjour dans la ligue des assassins. Il reconnaîtrait donc ces yeux légèrement dilaté, ces perles de sueurs à peine perspectible coulant du front et du cou d'une personne ainsi que la respiration accélérée de manière très significative, bien qu'involontaire, devant la situation de stress.

Bruce ne savait pas s'il devait être admiratif devant un mensonge qui paraissait si convainquant face à n'importe quel autre personne ou s'il devait être trahi parce que la seule personne à qui il faisait encore confiance en dehors de Lucius lui mentait avec tant de facilité. C'était un dilemme intérieur qui le déchirait en millions de morceaux.

Finalement, il décidait de ne pas chercher plus loin. Il se sentait encore fatigué de son rêve et ne voulait pas trop réfléchir aux conséquences de cela.

-Il n'y a pas de mal Alfred. Ce serait même une bonne nouvelle si je puis dire! Annonçait-il avec un enthousiasme ironique à peine feint.

Il se rappelait soudainement le nombre de fois qu'il avait utilisé ce ton de manière rhétorique face à Thalia avec son séjour dans la ligue des ombres. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'asticoter lorsqu'il utilisait ce ton et le plus souvent, cela finissait par une blague ou un piège en fin de journée dans sa chambre. Ra, le père de Thalia et chef de la ligue, avait trouvé cela très amusant et pensait que c'était aussi un excellent entrainement pour son élève étoile que d'éviter sa fille et ses farces et attrapes parfois mortelles.

Devant la multitudes de souvenirs qui traversèrent ses pensées en un éclair, il se sentit une envie de rire devenant de plus en plus forte. Ses commissures tremblèrent de plus en plus rapidement à mesure qu'il perdait le contrôle et Alfred le regardait d'un drôle d'air qui lui rappelait distinctement la fois où il avait lancé un oreiller sur Ra Al Ghul par réflexe en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Thalia. Cette dernière mémoire achevait le peu de contrôle sur son air impassible qu'il avait. Il éclatait de rire alors que l'image de ce Ra se superposait sur son majordome.

-Il est rare de vous voir encore rire de ces jours-ci, monsieur. Dit Alfred avec une voix neutre mais heureuse.

Le milliardaire remarquait aussitôt sa perte de contrôle. La magie du moment venait d'être cassé. D'un seul coup, il était à nouveau à Gotham en tant que playboy cassé et hanté par des cauchemars tous plus monstrueux les uns que les autres. Il s'arrêtait de rire et cherchait à s'excuser. Le vieil homme avait dû le confondre avec le Joker durant un instant. C'était impardonnable.

-Ce n'est... Commençait Bruce avant de se faire couper plutôt brutalement par son interlocuteur.

-Ne vous excusez pas pour faire une action aussi humaine monsieur. Il n'est pas nécessaire. Je suppose que les somnifères ont travaillé correctement.

-Pas exactement... J'ai encore eu des cauchemars Alfred mais je dois avouer que je me sens un peu mieux avec ces quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires.

-Ces cauchemars, y est-il toujours autant monsieur?

Il savait que le vieil homme connaissait la réponse à cette question. Il la posait par réel préoccupation contrairement à Lucius qui demandait cela par principe pour lancer une conversation. Il se demandait brièvement ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans l'employé au manoir. Il serait probablement devenu aussi fou que le clown. Ou pire, il serait devenu un assassin pour Ra.

-Il y est ainsi que Rachel, Dent et mes parents. Je n'en peux plus de voir leur morts en continue Alfred. Chaque fois que je m'endors, je deviens de plus en plus faible. J'aimerai parfois posséder des superpouvoirs pour ne pas avoir à dormir.

Il y eut un silence où les deux hommes furent enterrer profondément dans leurs pensées. Après quelques clignements de paupières un peu mal à l'aise, le majordome reprit la conversation abandonnée précédemment.

-Vous avez juste besoin de temps monsieur.

-De temps? Cela fera bientôt 8 mois Alfred! 8 mois! Je ne parviens toujours pas à me sortir leurs visages de mon esprit. Je ne parviens pas à oublier. J'aimerais tant oublier. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué?!

C'est dans ce genre de moment que Bruce aurait voulu se faire lobotomiser ou être mort dans la ruelle avec ces parents. Il savait que c'était égoïste et futile car personne ne pouvait remonter le temps mais c'était le désir actuel de Bruce. Mais était-ce vraiment égoïste?

Après tout, il mentait de plus en plus. Il prétendait aller bien face à des gens qui attendaient des faiblesses de sa part. Il prétendait être normal alors que depuis ce jour tragique, il était un mort-vivant qui évitait le pourrissement de son âme grâce à un symbole, aujourd'hui, offert en sacrifice sur un autel de corruption pour sauver la ville d'un prétendu avenir qui se concrétisait malgré tout.

-Un jour, vous oublierez Bruce. Vous l'oublierez et ne verrez plus leurs visages que comme de simples souvenirs. Cependant, pour l'instant, vous ne pouvez que passer à travers. Vous avez vu plus qu'un homme ne devrait avoir vu. Vous avez regardé au plus profond de l'abîme et la connaissance de ce qui s'y cache, vous ronge impitoyablement dans votre sommeil.

Mais par dessus tout, le riche détestait ce sentiment d'en savoir trop pour se laisser embobiner par quelques morales bien placé comme maintenant. Que savait le majordome de l'abîme douloureux des souvenirs tous plus horribles les uns que les autres? Cette connaissance ne le rongeait pas. C'était son propre esprit qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Pour devenir le batman, il avait dû s'endurcir et comprendre ces abysses de la criminalité. Il avait fini par connaître et devenir une partie de ce monde de ténèbres. Il était le bouclier, le dernier rempart, celui qui prouvait que, non, tout le monde pouvait faire du bien à leurs manières. Maintenant, il était de retour à ce monde bien trop lumineux et fanfreluche où les gens normaux vivent. Il devait jouer à des règles dont il ne voyait plus le moindre sens. Il ne vivait plus et ne respirait plus. L'essence même de son être était parti se cacher dans les ténèbres des rues sinistres.

Que croyait le majordome? Qu'il avait le droit de faire croire à sa figure de fils qu'il pensait savoir par quoi il était passé? Qu'il comprenait sa douleur? Cela était non seulement maladroit mais injurieux. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Afin d'éviter une discussion plus que sémantique sur le sujet. Il préférait revenir à la question de base qui continuait de bipper silencieusement dans un coin de son cerveau depuis tout à l'heure:

-Alfred, vous me cachez quelque chose...

Il choisit de l'énoncer sous la forme d'une déclaration plutôt qu'une question pour éviter que l'homme se défile. Il voulait insister sur le fait qu'il n'était pas aussi dupe qu'il le montrait.

-Pour votre propre bien monsieur. Uniquement pour votre bien. Choisit de répondre l'employé.

-Vous savez que je finirais par le découvrir. Alors pourquoi le cachez?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit. Vous avez regarder au plus profond de l'abîme. Cela est une raison suffisante pour moi.

-Vous avez peur que je ne me remettrais pas de l'information que vous me cachez.

Il y eut un autre silence bien trop lourd. Bruce, de plus en plus énervé par le manque d'informations, allait taper encore une fois sur le clou. Il fut prit de vitesse par son faux-père:

-Pourquoi tombons-nous Bruce?

Et sur cette dernière question, le majordome le laissait seul, en peignoir, en plein milieu de son salon.

[Pour mieux nous relever] Complétait-il mentalement avant d'aller s'installer dans son fauteuil habituel.


	9. Gala virant à halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir prologue

**POV Jim Gordon - 22 décembres- 17H30**

James Gordon était actuellement avec sa femme et son fils au gala de charité de Bruce Wayne. Il se mêlait à la foule au gré des envies de sa femme plus qu'au sienne. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait là pour être honnête. Il devrait être au commissariat à tenter de limiter les dégâts que pouvaient faire ce fou de clown psychotique. Certainement pas à une soirée prévue pour les snobs qui discutaient d'argent et des dernières tendances et caprices de stars comme banalité de conversation.

Cependant, l'occasion de se détendre avait été trop bête pour la laisser passer. Il ne savait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait pris sa soirée. Il avait perdu la notion de jour et de nuit selon sa femme. Il savait que ce comportement n'était pas normal. Il n'avait jamais été aussi asocial avant mais avec la pression du Joker sur les épaules, il se sentait littéralement écrasé par le poids de ce cas criminel. Aussi, il était venu pour se soulager du poids du ciel encore un petit moment avant de foncer dans un enfer vivant.

-Bonsoir commissaire. Dit quelqu'un dans son dos.

Il se retournait et tombait nez à nez avec l'hôte de la soirée: un Bruce Wayne souriant à pleine dent. Il portait un simple mais magnifique costume noir assorti à une chemise bleu foncé.

-Bruce Wayne, je ne croyais pas vous revoir un jour depuis l'incident de voiture avec le clown.

Bien que cela soit à peine visible, un frisson parcouru la colonne vertébrale du policier à la simple mention du dangereux criminel. Le PDG de Wayne enterprise ne le remarquait pas. Il semblait assez indiffèrent à la déclaration. Ce genre de comportement surprit un peu Jim. Bruce se croyait donc si arrogant pour penser que le clown ne viendrait pas le voir? Il ne faisait aucun doute dans la tête de James Gordon que le psychopathe finirait par viser les personnalités clé de Gotham. Une seconde option était que le jeune fils de Thomas Wayne était tout simplement un inconscient et pensait que ses protections suffiraient et par conséquent, il s'en fichait.

-Ah oui! Mon accident de voiture! Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que je suis désormais plus attentif quand je vais doubler une voiture à toute vitesse maintenant. Mais laissons de côté cette histoire, comment allez-vous commissaire? Vous semblez... Fatigué...

-On va dire que je carbure à la caféine plus par nécessité que par plaisir maintenant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'aurais pas signer si je ne pouvais pas gérer un peu de fatigue, fiston.

D'un autre côté, cette quantité de fatigue excessive n'était pas dans la description du poste. Un peu de fatigue était gérable et nécessaire lorsqu'on était dans la police. Cependant, un tel manque de sommeil était bien trop dangereux pour n'importe qui. Elle était malheureusement inévitable avec les temps qui courent. S'il dormait qui payerait ses pots cassés.

-Je vous comprends parfaitement. Cependant, il y a des choses pour lequel on croyait être prêt et puis, finalement, on se rend compte qu'on a pas lu assez entre les lignes.

Le ton parfaitement sérieux surprit le commissaire. Il n'avait jamais vu cette attitude chez le playboy.

-J'ai peur de ne pas saisir monsieur Wayne. Dit-il.

Comme un enfant prit pour une bêtise, il fut surprit. Son attitude changeait du tout au tout. James clignait des yeux derrière ses lunettes comme s'il rêvait. Après un ou deux clignements de paupières, il dû admettre qu'il avait imaginé ce sérieux à cause du manque de sommeil qui se faisait cruellement sentir à travers son corps et maintenant, son esprit. Il était impossible pour un homme de changer d'expression faciale et d'attitude aussi rapidement. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Bruce, loin de savoir lire les pensées du commissaire, continuait comme si de rien n'était:

-Hé bien, regardez, je suis venu avec trois merveilleuses actrices qui m'ont lâchement abandonnée, ce soir. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses mais ça. Ah! Les femmes sont si capricieuses et incompréhensibles ! Vous ne trouvez pas commissaire?

-Si ma femme était comme vos actrices, je ne me serai pas marier. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même fiston.

-Faites-moi plaisir Gordon. Prenez donc un verre et détendez-vous. Si vous ne le faites pas. Je serai obligé de porter plainte contre vous. Lui annonçait-il avec un air qui aurait pu être à nouveau mortellement sérieux sans le dernier clin d'œil qu'il lui avait lancé.

Jim regardait encore un moment l'hôte de la soirée se mélanger avec grâce et élégance dans la foule comme le vrai poisson dans l'eau qu'il était. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans son costume strict et semblait assez heureux d'être ici. En le regardant, vous pouviez tout de suite dire que le jeune homme vivait dans son propre petit monde comme la majorité des riches présents dans cette salle.

[-Je vous envie, Wayne] Pensait-il avec amertume.

Le fils de Thomas Wayne n'avait jamais eu à combattre le crime en faisant arrestations sur arrestations quand les criminels jouaient à "acquittement" sur "acquittement". Il avait vécu avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et un luxe continuel autours de lui. Il gagnait chaque jour de l'argent sans rien faire, quand Jim devait gagner son salaire bien trop mal payé pour risquer sa vie chaque soir. On pouvait lire une insouciance et une naïveté frisant la débilité profonde dans chaque gestes qu'il faisait. A part le meurtre de ses parents qui l'avait fait vieillir tout aussi vite que la plupart des enfants violé à Gotham, on pourrait pensé que Bruce Wayne n'avait jamais vécu de tragédie et n'avait jamais vraiment vécu lui-même la cruauté de la vie.

Après un moment, Jim décidait de retrouver sa femme parmi cette véritable horde de civils. Il croisait quelques autres policiers à qui il adressait un maigre "bonjour" puis bavardait un peu avec eux avant de rejoindre Sarah qui se trouvait un homme gras et chauve dans un costume gris clair du plus mauvais goût. Cet homme semblait l'avoir repérer aussi et sourit largement à Gordon.

-Ah, voilà donc votre mari ma chère. Il me tardait de le connaître. Vous êtes James Gordon. C'est bien cela?

-C'est exact mais je préfère "Jim" si cela ne vous dérange pas. Désolé si cela parait grossier mais qui êtes-vous?

Jim devinait qu'il était riche. Il voyait cela à la rollex à son poignet gauche et aux boutons de manchettes argentées. Il le voyait aux chaussures impeccablement lustrées et aux dents parfaitement blanches. Cela et l'arrogance qui semblait empester par dessus l'odeur propre de l'eau de Cologne hors de prix qui embaumait sa personne.

-Allons chéri. tu te souviens lorsque je te parlais de mon meilleur ami et camarade en économie à l'université?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au policier marié pour se rappeler les nombreuses discussions qu'il avait eu avec son épouse lorsqu'il parlait de leurs années d'études respectives ou lorsque le couple ouvrait un album photo. Il mit rapidement les deux bouts ensemble:

-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes...

-Exact, je suis Wilson Spot. Sarah m'a énormément parler de vous dans ces lettres. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu assister à votre mariage en tant qu'homme d'honneur. Enfin, les entreprises, vous savez ce que c'est... Dit-il avec un geste presque dédaigneux de la main.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Je comprends parfaitement. Alors monsieur Spot, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Gotham?

-Oh, je suis un collaborateur assez proche de monsieur Wayne. Je suis chargé de gérer depuis quelques mois les attributions économiques d'un projet médicale développé par Wayne entreprise pour lutter contre le cancer. Il était donc naturel que je vienne aujourd'hui pour le gala de charité pour la fondation de monsieur Wayne.

Une mauvaise impression se détachait du corps de Wilson. Il semblait presque diabolique durant un court moment. Quelque chose était erroné avec cet homme. James n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui coinçait mais il semblait qu'il y a une chose qui coinçait avec l'ex-meilleur ami de sa femme.

-Tu as toujours aimé travailler en solitaire Will. Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Lui demandait Sarah avec un beau sourire qui apaisait la méfiance de son mari. Sarah avait toujours été une excellente juge de caractère. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, n'est-ce pas?

-Hé bien, monsieur Wayne a les ressources pour nous permettre de continuer le projet et je me sentais mal de laisser une telle entreprise tomber en décadence parce que son patron est un idiot.

Bien que Gordon semblait avoir peu d'appréciation pour la désinvolture et la débauche du fils de Thomas. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le défendre pour une étrange raison.

-Attention, vous insultez l'hôte de la soirée et votre collaborateur.

-Allons, vous n'allez quand même pas croire que quelqu'un comme lui ai réussi à développer un cerveau pour comprendre qu'on parle de lui ?

Sarah rit un peu devant cela. Ce n'était pas un fait inconnu qu'elle détestait le PDG et le prenait pour un imbécile. Pourtant, James aurait voulu un peu de soutien dans cette épreuve.

-Will, tu as toujours eu la langue bien trop rapide pour ton propre bien. Cela te jouera des tours.

-Il n'y a rien de mal à dire la vérité. Crut même entendre Jim alors que le sourire de Will s'élargissait à vu d'œil.

* * *

**Bruce Wayne- 18H45**

Bruce se tenait en bordure de salle, un verre de cognac à la main, dans l'ombre d'un coin. Il sentait un mal de tête épais bourdonner de plus en plus fortement à l'intérieur de sa tête à mesure qu'il buvait. Il n'avait jamais prévu de boire plus qu'un verre d'alcool. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Bruce tenait assez mal l'alcool. Il devenait assez vite malade en cas de surconsommation. De plus, être le Batman, il ne s'était jamais véritablement aller à une beuverie comme dans sa jeunesse, ce qui fait qu'il avait progressivement perdu sa faible tolérance à de grosse quantité de boisson forte.

-Tout va bien, monsieur Wayne? Dit une voix indubitablement mâle à sa droite.

Il tournait ses yeux dans la direction de celle-ci. A côté de lui se tenait Lucius dans un smoking noir avec un nœud papillon plus petit et discret qu'Alfred et à peine remarquable. Dans sa main gauche, il y avait un verre de champagne à moitié vide et ses yeux bruns exprimaient une extrême préocuppation alors qu'il était occupé à dévisager le milliardaire.

-Lucius, il me semble déjà vous avoir expliquer à quel point je me sens réellement à l'aise face à cette bande de serpents. Enfer, il n'y a pas moyen de faire trois pas sans se faire questionner avidement sur mon statut de célibataire par des femmes et sur le conseil d'administration pour les hommes!

Il n'avait même pas oser parler des demandes romantiques mâles qui semblaient également affluer. Il avait décidé qu'il n'en parlerai même pas à Alfred tellement il en avait été mortifié. Qui a dit que la vie d'un playboy milliardaire était un long fleuve tranquille?

Il remarquait que Lucius continuait à le dévisager. Le PDG se demandait brièvement si Lucius pensait qu'il était saoul. Lui-même ce le demandait. Ce n'était pas possible que tout cet univers où Gotham en voulait à son alter-égo et où il avait tout abandonner avec des centaines de morts soit réel. Peut-être était-il tomber dans une dimension parallèle à cause d'un méchant notoire qui lui était inconnu? Peut-être était-il encore endormi durant un énième test de Ra al Ghul? Peut-être même que l'alcool lui donnait de sérieuses hallucinations au point que Batman n'avait jamais vraiment existé autre part que dans sa tête. Ou alors, il était sobre et la réalité lui en voulait. Il ne savait pas quel option était la plus probable parmi cette liste.

-Je remarque que vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Dit Lucius pour le ramener dans cette triste réalité bien loin de ces pensées actuelles.

-Est-ce Alfred qui t'as envoyé?

-On pourrait dire cela...

Il n'avait pas dit "non". C'était donc bien sa figure paternelle qui l'avait envoyé. Bruce se rembrunit un peu à cela. Après la discussion dans le salon, il n'avait plus parlé autant à Alfred qu'il le faisait dans le passé. La trahison, même avec de bonnes pensées, l'avait blessé bien plus loin que prévu dans le coeur fatigué de Bruce.

-Dit lui que je vais bien. Finit-il par dire au gérant.

Lucius soupirait juste avant de terminer d'un cul sec son verre de champagne avec une belle grimace. Il reprit peu après le maigre dialogue:

-Très bien, maintenant, donnez-moi la vraie version et pas ce beau mensonge.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir si je mens. Je pourrais très bien bluffer.

-Le faites-vous?

-Non...

-Alors? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici à vous cachez plutôt qu'à jouer l'idiot de service habituel.

Une immense tristesse lui poignardait le coeur et fit des noeuds dans son estomac. Le remord lui donnait mal à l'estomac mais le pire, c'était la culpabilité qui débordait par vague de son corps bien sculpté. Il détestait le sentiment, il détestait le ressentir mais plus que tout, il ressentit du dégoût pour lui-même comme jamais auparavant. Il avait été tellement égoïste. Comme avait-il pu obliger quelqu'un à reprendre un tel péage pour le bien de la citée? Il n'avait eu aucun droit de forcer quelqu'un dans cette position. Et aujourd'hui, il avait vu le prix de son égoïsme en live avec sa femme. L'homme était brisé et son esprit était presque éteint. Il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi vieux et fatigué que maintenant. Bruce en était dégoûté.

-J'ai croisé Jim dans la salle. Finit-il par chuchoter à Lucius.

-Je vois... Répondit celui-ci avec indifférence, attendant probablement qu'il continue. Il ne le fit pas. Pour lui, cela expliquait tout. C'était donc suffisant.

-Vous savez, il n'est pas de votre faute. Il ne fait qu'exercer son métier. A ce compte là, vous pouvez également me blâmer pour ne pas l'avoir plus aider comme j'ai aidé vous-savez-qui.

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas totalement de ma faute mais je me sens coupable quand même Lucius.

-Je peux le comprendre surtout après ce qui s'est passé hier matin. Pour être franc, je m'étonne même que vous ayez continuer à organiser cette réception. J'aurais plutôt penser que vous seriez toujours en train de hurler ou maintenu sous somnifère alors qu'Alfred m'aurait appelé en urgence sur mon portable privé. Je suis content que vous preniez cela si bien, vous et Gordon.

-Je vous demande pardon?

Bruce n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Lucius parlait. Il se demandait un court instant si cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'Alfred avait tenté de lui cacher depuis leur petite dispute.

-Vous savez, la vidéo avec le pauvre gars sur cette chaise, monsieur Wayne. Ils l'ont passé à la fin du journal de 8h dans les alentours de 8h30 si je me souviens bien.

-C'est cela qu'il me... Il entendit brusquement un bruit sourd à l'entrée. C'était quoi ça?!

-Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présentez le spectacle de ce soir: Moi! Fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir entendu encore et encore dans ces cauchemars.

Dans un claquement de portes, un clown sadique se présentait à l'élite de Gotham...


	10. My little Brucey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir prologue

**POV Joker - 18H46**

Immédiatement après sa présentation, la musique tout comme la totalité des discussions de la salle stoppèrent nette. Ces clowns allèrent se placer à chaque portes ou fenêtres disponibles pour éviter que l'un de ces fortunées pitoyables puissent s'échapper. Non pas qu'ils y arriveraient de toute manière.

-Hé bien, hé bien, j'ai l'impression qu'on a oublié de m'inviter. J'ai donc dû le faire moi-même. Cela va faire un moment Gotham! Et ces décorations! Je me sentirai presque trop habillé pour me trouver dans cette pièce.

-Quoi?! Pas de rire? Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va arranger cela sous peu. Voyez-vous, j'ai un léger, minuscule, petit, insignifiant problème. Il semblerait que personne dans cette ville ne semble savoir qui où mon bats! Savez-vous à quel point cela peut être frustrant? J'ai donc réfléchi. Qui serait le plus successible de connaître l'identité du Bats? Et c'est là que j'ai appris pour le gala du petit Brucey ici. Où est-il d'ailleurs?

-Cela suffit Joker!

Le clown fut surprit que quelqu'un ait eu assez de courage ou de stupidité pour l'interrompre. Il se tournait aussitôt vers l'individu qui pourrait être sa chauve-souris, malheureusement, ce ne fut que le commmmissaire, son pauvre petit jouet de remplacement.

-Ah Jimmy! Content de vous voir. Vous avez aimez ma lettre?

Le criminel vit avec plaisir le visage du policier se froisser dans la rage pure alors que tout son corps se raidit.

-Je croyais qu'on avait droit à du temps supplémentaire? Grognait-il presque aussi fort que son Battou.

-Vous en avez eu! Un peu plus de 10 heures. Il ne faut pas que l'entracte dure un peu trop longtemps, pas après la performance et l'attente en ayant vu la vidéo de ce matin. Ce ne serait tout simplement pas professionnel. Et je sais à quel point vous prenez votre travail à cœur. Pas vrai?

Il vit avec plaisir la lueur maigre de l'espoir se faner peu à peu, comme la fleur délicate que ce sentiment était, dans les yeux du chef du GCPD. Les humains normaux étaient tous si prévisibles. Batman ne se serait jamais laissé prendre au piège par un simple morceau de papier lui. Il aurait compris qu'aucune des options n'étaient vraiment réel. Il sortit de ces pensées en secouant lentement sa tête dans un geste dramatique d'une fausse tristesse moqueuse juste pour son jouet temporaire.

-Oh aller Jimmy! Vous n'avez quand même pas espéré que vous aviez la moindre chance de passer une journée tranquille maintenant que Batsy n'est plus là pour sauver votre cul de policier?

Plusieurs personnes chuchotèrent à cette remarque. Le policier serrait ces poings calleux de plus en plus dans son costume en baissant la tête pour refuser de donner le point au clown. Il en était frustrant selon le Joker mais la réaction était toujours aussi prévisible.

-Dites-moi commissaire, Est-ce que cela ne doit pas être démoralisant de savoir à quel point vous êtes seul? Lui chuchotait-il dans l'oreille.

Il était amusant de voir à quel point une poignée de mot choisi pouvait déstabiliser une personne. Il savait que l'essence même de Jim impliquait qu'il ne pouvait qu'avoir une confiance aveugle bien que limité aux gens qui l'entourent. Pour lui, un autre policier ne tirait jamais sur un autre homme en uniforme pour assouvir leur ambition vorace. James Gordon se tenait sur une plateforme, seul, dans un monde où tout le monde se fichait des héros et voulait le faire tomber. Mais alors que James ne pouvait que faire confiance, il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'un jour, il allait sauter volontairement dans le monde de la corruption et se salir les mains. Il retardait juste ce moment en s'aveuglant lui-même pour mieux gémir de frustration et sombrer dans une lente dépression quand il se rendait compte que sa belle illusion tombait en morceau juste sous ses yeux.

C'était devenu l'amusement personnel du Joker, désormais en manque de rongeur volant portant des capes, la question avait Gordon n'était pas de savoir si le Joker pouvait briser son monde parfait en lui retirer son cache-œil, mais de savoir quand le commissaire allait définitivement tomber en milliard de morceaux comme Harvey. Il savait que cela allait bientôt arriver, il suffisait qu'il discute encore une ou deux fois et qu'il patiente alors que l'incompétence de la police va se faire ressentir du public et le commissaire serait tellement brisé que même sa petite femme chérie ne pourrait plus rien pour lui.

D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup:

-Laisser mon mari tranquille, espèce de malade! Dit une femme en robe de soirée rouge bordeaux alors qu'elle fendait la foule pour venir plus proche de son mari dans un mouvement protecteur.

-Sarah... Le prévint Gordon faiblement alors que son esprit devait encore être paralysée par les même mots que durant l'interrogatoire qui avait eu lieu 8 mois plus tôt. 8 mois avant que son Batsy disparaisse.

-Oh mais que vois-je, madame Gordon vient nous faire l'honneur de sa présence.

Il fit plusieurs pas avec un sourire prédateur devant la femme qui n'osait pas reculer bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle avait un feu en elle. Cela plaisait de plus en plus au fou. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètre de son visage. Elle reculait enfin d'un pas comme son instinct de conservation lui hurlait probablement de le faire depuis tout à l'heure. Le joker ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser un tel feu trop loin alors qu'elle rendait les choses intéressantes, il l'attrapait donc dans une cale serré au niveau du bras gauche.

-Ecartez-vous de moi, sale terroriste! Cria la femme en robe toujours sans bouger de peur que le criminel fasse quelque chose à elle qui était si pitoyable.

-Tu as du goût Jimmy. Elle est magnifiquement roulée. Je me demande si nous ne pourrions pas la partager!

Il imaginait déjà comment il allait la découper en morceau un à un. Il voulait voir du sang si mal. Il avait envie de peindre son visage en rouge alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour hurler de douleur. Il le ferait extra-lentement pour qu'il puisse bien voir toutes les phases de son agonie. Il ne savait pas encore s'il préférait le couteau à éplucher ou bien la dague pour écorcher mais il savait que cela serait un bon moyen de passer la soirée. Un beau pourpre, aussi rouge que la robe.

-Sale fils de pute! Ecarte-toi de ma femme. Dit James en sortant momentanément de sa transe.

-Oh et pourquoi je ferai cela Gordy? Tu as peur de l'entendre crier et de voir un beau sourire sur sa face qui...

-Cela suffit Joker! Gronda une voix, en le coupant dans son élan, dans la salle.

Immédiatement, le Joker gela et lâchait la femme du policier. Ce grondement, cette voix si familière. Cela ne pouvait être que son Batsy. Aucun doute là dessus. Il n'y avait que ce son à la limite d'un grognement de berger allemand ayant la rage pour faire frissonner le sadique à ce point tout en l'enveloppant dans une couverture chaude dans le même temps. Ce son était unique, précieux, entièrement et uniquement une musique à ses oreilles fait pour lui seul. C'était le son de son autre moitié, son objet inamovible. C'était la voix grave du justicier de cette triste ville corrompue. Celle qu'il était désespérer d'entendre depuis un bon moment. Ceci était la voix du Batman!

Il se tournait dans la direction de la voix et observait alors la personne la plus improbable de tous les lieux : Bruce Wayne, le prince de Gotham, qui se tenait devant la foule aussi incrédule que lui.

* * *

**POV Bruce - My little Brucey**

Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses poings se serrèrent et se desserrèrent compulsivement alors qu'une rage familière commençait à vouloir se faire entendre à travers ses muscles. Partout où le clown passait, le malheur et le chaos le suivait de près comme de vieux amis. Il détestait voir Jim réduit à une masse corporel paralysé par un simple chuchotement, cela lui rappelait le Harvey qu'il a parfois l'habitude d'entendre dans ses cauchemars. Et Sarah Gordon, sa manière de réagir tellement comme Rachel.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait craquer et détruire la protection de son identité de manière définitive sous peu. Il sentait que sa patience portait mince.

-Oh et pourquoi je ferai cela Gordy? Tu as peur de l'entendre crier et de voir un beau sourire sur sa face qui...

-Cela suffit Joker!

Dès qu'il vit le criminel dangereux lâché la femme presque aussitôt après son ordre comme un vieux réflexe de robot, Bruce sut qu'il venait de gronder le message au lieu de le crier. Dans sa frustration, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait été s'avancer jusqu'à l'avant de la foule, chose que le playboy lâche n'aurait jamais fait, mais qu'en plus, il avait repris son autre auto presque instinctivement.

Le Joker se tournait vers lui avec un regard incrédule mais curieux. Bruce savait qu'il était dans le cambouis jusqu'au cou en plongeant ses orbites aux iris bleus comme le froid qui l'habitait dans ce regard vert presque chimique aussi cruel et destructeur que de l'acide.

-Enfin... Je veux dire... Lâcher-là! Dit-il avec une voix volontairement tremblante de peur.

Heureusement pour lui, cela paraissait enlever le doute qu'il avait pu être Batman pendant une seconde au gratin de Gotham tenu dans son dos. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou pas de tant de stupidité condenser dans un seul périmètre.

Cependant, son acte n'arrivait pas à convaincre son Némésis de la même chose. Il allait devoir jouer les choses très prudemment.

-Tiens donc, il semblerait que le petit Brucey ne soit pas content du sort de Jimmy! Quel joie, monsieur Wayne, que vous ayez décidé de nous apporter votre présence!

Bruce ne dit rien. Son corps, par contre, tremblait de fureur à peine contenu devant le ton railleur. Le clown devait prendre cela pour de la peur car à peine quelques secondes après une longue observation, il murmurait:

-Pathétique.

Il se tournait vers le reste de son public médusé avec une joie malsaine qui promettait à tous une torture horrible. Bruce l'avait déjà vu à plusieurs reprises dans cet état. Il n'était jamais de bon augure. Cela indiquait que le fou était encore plus instable que d'ordinaire.

A bien y réfléchir, il semblait que le meurtrier de ces cauchemars étaient bien plus fou que d'ordinaire. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel changement radical de comportement mais Bruce n'aimait pas où cela conduisait Gotham. Un joker presque sain mentalement était un sadique, manipulateur, intelligent criminel déjà sacrément imprévisible. Alors que dire d'un Joker qui ne cherchait même pas à afficher son manque de santé mental? Rien que d'y penser, cela suffisait à faire frissonner le milliardaire.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle je suis venu. Il est impossible que personne dans cette salle avec toute vos connexions ne sachent où est mon Batsy. Quelqu'un sait forcément quelque chose...

-Nous ne sav... Essayait de commencer courageusement un vieillard que Bruce reconnu comme un ambassadeur Français.

Il y eut un bruit de détonation avec un grand éclat de rire à la limite du sadisme. Le playboy avait du mal à croire que l'ambassadeur se tenait quelque seconde en parfaite santé debout et que maintenant, il était allongé dans une grande mare de son propre sang.

-Bien, qui d'autres a encore envie de mentir?

Un profond silence horrifié accueillit sa déclaration. Cela plut énormément au Joker qui s'amusait à les asticoter un à un du bout de son arme. Il la tenait avec tant de désinvolture que Bruce eut peur qu'un coup ne parte tout seul. Non pas que cela ne serait arriver. Le riche connaissait le mieux le psychopathe et il savait que tout ce qu'il faisait n'était qu'un grand et immense acte pour effrayer la foule. Tout ce qu'il faisait avait un but précis, le moindre de ces gestes étaient soit dû à une impulsion ou alors était effectuer pour atteindre un point.

-Personne, quel dommage! C'est pourtant ce que vous savez tous faire de mieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, quelqu'un dans cette pièce doit le savoir. Mais bande d'idiots que vous êtes, je sais que vous aimez jouer au jeu du silence. Aussi, je vais vous laisser à un choix.

Bruce vit Lucius qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la salle avec la plupart des invités. Tout comme lui, il essayait de cacher son incrédulité face à cette remarque. Le joker n'offrait jamais de choix. Ce n'était jamais aussi simple. Il y avait toujours une arnaque, un piège quand il offrait des solutions.

-Nous approchons à grand pas de Noël, deux jours si j'ai bien compté. Voyez-vous, je souhaiterai énormément avoir ma chauve-souris pour passer cette merveilleuse fête. Si jamais elle n'est pas là, alors des cadeaux explosifs vont sauter un peu partout dans cette ville. N'Est-ce pas merveilleux? Mais, bande de rapaces, il n'y aurait pas vraiment de choix équitable dans ce magnifique esprit que vous avez tous en commun. Aussi, comme vous vous en fichez de ce qui peut arriver à cette ville, je dois vous prévenir qu'une surprise désagréable vous attendra...

Comme le reste de la foule, un frisson lui parcouru son dos et un fin filet de sueur dégoulinait de son front.

-Quand à mon Jimmy, je suis sûr que tu sais quelque chose, petit tricheur. Je n'aimerai vraiment pas avoir des ennuis avec ma surprise. C'est pourquoi, je me suis fait un cadeau de noël en avance. J'ai toujours rêvé avoir une petite poupée humaine à peinturlurer de rouge.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de mon fils?! Hurlait Jim en direction du joker qui annonçait avec un "taratata" et un geste de son flingue en direction du premier invité qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à l'attaquer ici.

-Vous avez jusqu'à minuit du 24 décembre pour m'amener mon cadeau. Si jamais vous êtes en retard ou que vous osez tricher... Cuic. Sur ce, je vous tire ma révérence!

Il s'inclinait de façon moqueuse et presque obsène devant la première femme qui se tenait devant lui. Une des stars que Bruce avait amené. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà Suzie? Marie? Quelque chose qui se finissait par le son "ie". Cela, il en était sûr. En moins d'une seconde, il vit le joker légèrement relever le canon de son arme alors qu'il se redressait en déroulant longuement son dos. Il remarquait que si le joker continuait de remonter l'angle de celui-ci, il toucherait la star mortellement.

Immédiatement, sa personnalité de justicier ressortit. Il fit un pas provocateur en direction du clown. Il ignorait délibérément la foule puis lui demandait avec une voix forte:

-Et que se passe-t-il si on refuse de jouer...

Il le surprit pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Le regard acide se tournait une fois de plus ou de trop sur le milliardaire.

-Plait-il? Lui demandait-il avec une voix moqueuse et confuse.

-J'ai dit: "Que se passe-t-il si on refuse de jouer?"

Le joker le regardait comme s'il était pratiquement idiot. Du moins, c'est ce que son visage exprimait. Pourtant le Batman savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de faux avec cette expression. Les yeux verts chimiques indiquaient qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question ou qu'il était surpris. Pour la seconde fois, Bruce se maudit d'avoir attraper l'attention du clown.

-Notre petit Brucey veut déjà se faire la malle? Pas très courageux dite moi. Disons que si un seul d'entre-vous refuse de jouer. Cela se traduira par un "Game over".


	11. Les rouages d'un génie diabolique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir prologue

**POV Joker - 22h 45**

Le joker faisait des ronds dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cela ferait bientôt quatre heures qu'il avait quitté la résidence Wayne avec une facilité qui aurait fait rire Houdini. Pourtant, un sentiment d'incompréhension le travaillait. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait un morceau très important de quelque chose mais il ne savait pas trop quoi. Il avait même le douloureux sentiment que quelque chose était décalé, un peu comme s'il était en train de regarder une série TV sur ses aventures à Gotham et qu'il avait manqué un épisode-clé. Il n'aimait pas cette impression. Il détestait cette impression. Il haïssait cette impression. Il ex...

-Patron?

Aussitôt, le joker tira sur le seul clown masqué qui avait eu le courage de rentrer dans la pièce où il réfléchissait depuis bientôt deux heures. Immédiatement, le psychopathe se sentit mieux. Tuer des gens calmait ses pulsions de sadique et lui faisait un bien fou. Il faudrait qu'il tue ses soi-disant hommes de mains une fois qu'ils avaient fini d'installer ses surprises explosives. Le fou avait définitivement décidé que si son Batsy ne se présentait pas pour Noël, il détruirait Gotham avec lui-même et sa chauve-souris sous son masque de normalité dans un grand feu d'artifice.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le sentiment de calme temporaire du meurtre de quelqu'un ne suffit pas à chasser le sentiment que quelque chose clochait. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait fait durant la soirée. Il avait kidnapper le fils actuellement drogué dans la pièce d'à côté de James, il était rentré dans le gala avec une facilité déconcertante, avait annoncé sa magnifique présence à tout Gotham. Il avait déprimé puis énerver au point de meurtre un Jim Gordon, il avait tué un insecte sans valeur... Qu'est-ce qui pouvait semblait ne pas fonctionner correctement là-dedans? Il avait même mis sa veste violette préféré! Bon, il est vrai que le petit Brucey l'avait un peu agacé...

-Attendez une seconde! Murmurait-il dans la pièce.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le seul moment qui semblait aussi incongru était celui où le Brucey était intervenu. Cela avait été plutôt une surprise. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le playboy avait eu suffisamment de virilité pour intervenir malgré la foule qui l'entourait. Cela avait été une sacré surprise. Le joker aimait les surprises en général. Cependant, il a fallu qu'il la gâche en se mettant à devenir un crétin fini bégayant. Si le Joker ne connaissait pas mieux la vrai valeur de ces insectes, il aurait presque cru que Brucey l'avait fait express!

Il soupirait devant une tel pensée et se rapprochait du cadavre du clown et sortit un couteau. Cela allait être moins drôle car il n'était pas encore en vie mais il avait besoin de voir du sang. Il avait besoin de voir du rouge comme la robe bordeau du rouleau de printemps de Jimmy. Il voulait voir cette peau déchiqueté et ce rouge si caractéristique couler des plaies du mort. C'était une pulsion qu'il refusait de laisser sans satisfaction à son corps. Il était une créature d'instinct. Et qui était-il pour nier ses instincts les plus bestiaux et les plus monstrueux?

Il sortit donc un éplucheur de sa poche et se mit à peler lentement la peau de ses lèvres dans l'intention de commencer par un smiley et continuait sa réflexion précédente.

Une autre chose qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus comment il avait pu confondre la voix de Bruce Wayne avec celle de son autre moitié. C'était la première fois qu'une telle erreur lui arrivait. Il connaissait cette voix grave comme lui même. Il savait reconnaître chaque nuances, chaque tons et inflexions de celle-ci, comment il avait pu la confondre, il ne le savait pas et cela l'énervait aussi. Il se retrouvait à nouveau avec ce morceau manquant. Il n'aimait V-R-A-I-M-E-N-T pas ce morceau manquant!

Il réfléchit plus loin. Se pourrait-il que Brucey avait eu un rapport lointain avec son Bats? Ceci était peut-être une connexion que son cerveau cherchait à établir. Un peu comme pour dire:

"-Hé espèce de crétin! Je crois que j'ai repérer une personne qui pourrait savoir qui porte des oreilles de chauve-souris! Il serait peut-être que tu révises ton détecteur à rongeur ailé à taille humaine!"

Oui, cela devait probablement être ce que son cerveau devait avoir chercher à lui dire. D'un autre côté, quel rapport le playboy pouvait avoir avec son Darling? Il semblait assez idiot et inutile. D'un autre côté, les civils que sauvaient autrefois sa chauve-souris l'était aussi... Que pouvait avoir vu son Battou dans ce Bruce Wayne?

Il fit quelques connexions tout en trempant son index droit dans la plaie ouverte pour étaler un peu de sang comme un sourire avant de reprendre le pelage de la peau du cadavre. Il se demandait si lui crever les yeux le rendrait mieux... Artistiquement parlant, bien sûr! Il en avait marre de voir des yeux bruns, noirs, verts, il voulait revoir ses yeux bleus avec le feu type coincé dedans qu'il avait eu envie de se plonger dedans, de briser, de faire grandir dans un déluge de flammes tout aussi destructrices qu'amusante.

-Un peu comme ceux du little Brucey. Dit le Joker en crevant lentement les yeux vairons de l'ex-faux-acolyte.

Il faillit se gifler devant sa propre remarque. Brucey ne pouvait pas être le Batman. D'un autre côté, si son cerveau insistait autant dessus, il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit le soi-disant prince de Gotham qui fournissait les magnifiques jouets de son Battou? Cela serait plus que probable.

En fait, il ne voyait que cela comme connexion, à part si Brucey était son Bats. Est-ce que cela serait même possible? Il est vrai que comme tout ces insectes, il avait aussitôt supprimer cette idée de sa tête. Elle était trop bizarre. D'un autre côté son Batsy était très bon à ce déguiser et à ne pas se faire attraper. Et quel meilleur déguisement que celui d'un bon playboy inconscient et totalement immoral?

Cela aurait été exactement le genre de Batsy de faire cela. Il imaginait parfaitement la scène. Le batman se serait créer un masque de normalité et serait pris un peu trop au gens au point de devenir le masque durant ces derniers mois. Il avait enterre ses propres caractéristiques et ses propres personnalités sous ce masque en se convaincant que cela était son vrai visage. Oui, c'était le genre de déni que serait capable son yang.

De toute manière, cela ne servait à rien d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, le Joker n'avait de toute façon aucun moyen de vérifier laquelle de ces deux hypothèses étaient la bonne. Si c'était réellement son mystérieux Bats, il fuierait. S'il était juste le fournisseur, il ne serait pas du genre à donner le numéro de portable du Bats. Après tout, le chevalier noir ne s'entourait que de gens loyaux jusqu'à leurs tombes.

Pourtant, le fou se fit une promesse à lui même alors qu'il terminait son smiley en coupant derrière une oreille dans le chemin. C'était que si jamais Brucey se révélait être son Batsy. Il ferait tout mais alors, absolument tout pour détruire une bonne fois pour toute ce masque de normalité afin qu'il ne reste que le vrai lui, que son Batsy...

-Et alors, il pourra enfin voir la punchline...


	12. Un puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir prologue

**POV Jim - 23h48**

Jim Gordon ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Un instant, le clown était là en train de rire devant tout le monde et l'instant d'après, le voilà qui fuit sans la moindre interférence comme s'il était un invité des plus normal plutôt qu'un kidnappeur fou qui avait osé enlever son fils.

Sa femme pleurait et Jim se retenait à grande peine de faire de même. La police arrivait trop tard. Il ne savait pas quand l'un d'entre eux avait eu le temps de communiquer leur situation au GCPD mais il en fut un minimum reconnaissant. Le policier en charge de l'équipe le repérait et l'interrogeait sans vergogne sur les réçents évènements. James lui racontait tout. Il n'omit rien. La vie de son fils était en jeux et il refusait de permettre à ce salaud de l'utiliser avec dans son jeu malade.

Il ne se passait rien d'autre durant la soirée. L'évènement continuait comme si de rien n'était. Cela rendait Jim malade à quel point les gens pouvaient s'aveugler et oublier aussi vite qu'un claquement de doigt. Comment ces gens peuvent-ils se permettre de continuer la fête comme si le clown ne venait jamais de tous les menacer. Jim ne le savait pas. Bien sûr, certain, comme l'ami de sa femme avait été emmener pour un interrogatoire mais tout le reste de la crème de Gotham semblait peu inquiet par ce récent développement.

James Gordon trouvait cela répugnant. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de rejoindre sa femme en pleurs dans la salle de bain du manoir pour la rassurer ou de pilonner le visage de quelqu'un pour évacuer sa colère. Il savait que cela était de mauvaises pensées particulièrement sombre mais il voulait désespérément faire disparaître leurs faux-sourires d'hypocrites de leurs visages.

Il allait sur le balcon pour prendre un peu d'air et fut surpris d'être suivi de très prêt par un dénommé Bruce Wayne. Le seul qui avait oser se lever, malgré que cela soit à cause de sa stupidité, contre le Joker. Il avait un air solannel qu'il ne reconnaissait pas chez lui. Pourtant cela ne préoccupait pas James. Il avait une soif de sang immense qui grimpait dans son corps. Une terrible envie de blesser ce psychopathe qui oserait faire du mal à James Junior.

Il sentit le milliardaire sur son côté droit. Cela l'exaspérait. Il allait probablement faire comme le reste de cette bande d'hypocrite. Il sentit la fureur l'envahir à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas être seul dans son désespoir pendant une seule seconde? N'avait-il pas assez souffert comme ça? Il fallait en plus que ces riches viennent se moquer de son malheur?

-N'y prenez pas ombrage mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter avec vous monsieur Wayne. Le menaçait-il presque.

L'hôte ne réagit pas. En fait, il ne dit rien et regardait devant lui comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Cela exaspérait encore plus le policier qui allait l'envoyer balader sans se soucier des conséquences. Il ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer un peu moins poliment son besoin d'être seul quand le trentenaire l'interrompit avant qu'il ne commence même.

-Il ne lui fera rien, vous le savez j'espère? Lui annonçait Bruce de but en blanc. Il avait l'air mortellement sérieux comme plus tôt dans la soirée. Il y avait aussi un feu de détermination qui flambait dans ses yeux bleus. Le genre de feu auquel vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à faire face.

La bouche du commissaire Gordon se refermait aussitôt avant de se rouvrir dans la confusion la plus totale.

-Je vous demande pardon?

Bruce se répétait, augmentant la confusion de James qui croyait avoir mal entendu.

-Votre fils, il ne lui fera rien. Il va juste attendre et l'effrayer. Il va peut-être vous menacer mais il ne lui arrivera rien de grave.

Gordon se demandait si Wayne avait perdu son esprit après la visite du clown. Cela pourrait expliquer plusieurs choses. Après tout, personne n'acquérait un tel feu face à une telle situation potentiel de stress. Tout comme personne n'oserait insinuer qu'un psychopathe sadique comme ce fou de Joker ne ferait pas de mal dès que possible à un otage comme son fils innocent.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir? L'interrogeait-il encore énerver par la situation dans laquelle il était coincé.

-Il le garde en otage pour maintenir la police à l'écart. Il en a besoin pour être sûr que la police ne va pas intervenir dans son plan.

Il se moquait de l'homme qui ne bronchait même pas. James n'était pas d'humeur à agir civique actuellement. Si cela ne plaisait pas au fils de Thomas Wayne. Il pouvait le laisser seul comme il le désirait depuis le début.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir kidnapper le maire dans ce cas? Cela semblerait plus logique.

Sachant que cet idiot ne pouvait rien répliquer, il retournait macérer sa rage. A sa grande surprise, l'hôte de la soirée trouvait une réponse à sa question.

-Depuis quand le Joker fait-il quelque chose de logique commissaire? Ces actions sont toujours purement psychologiques. Pour lui, la police et les forces de l'ordres sont corrompus. Vous êtes un des seuls policiers suffisamment compétents et incorruptibles pour trouver ce qu'il manigance. S'il lui fait quelque chose, cela ne pourrait que vous incitez à être encore plus après lui et il le sait. Il ne veut que le Batman à ces trousses. Il veut que le chaos s'élève encore plus dans Gotham pour obliger le chevalier noir à sortir de sa cachette. Il ne peut donc pas se permettre à une intervention de votre part pour diminuer le feu de la discorde de flamber correctement dans la ville. Il sait que s'il vous pousse trop, vous allez vous mettre sur son échiquier. D'un autre côté, s'il ne vous pousse pas assez, vous ne seriez pas motiver à continuer son jeu ultérieurement. Voilà pourquoi votre fils était la menace idéale contre vous. C'est de la manipulation émotionnelle. Il est très doué pour cela.

Devant ce développement, le commissaire sortit brièvement de son état d'âme colérique et inquiet temporairement pour continuer la discussion.

-Si ce que vous dites est vrai. Il veut donc me voir craquer? C'est bien cela?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du milliardaire de se moquer de lui.

-Vous faire craquer? Ne le croyez pas aussi indulgent. Il veut faire plus que vous faire craquer. Il veut vous briser au-delà de la réparation. Il veut vous détraquer. Il veut que vous perdiez définitivement les pédales pour son propre plaisir malade. Pour lui, vous n'êtes qu'un passe-temps. Essayez de vous imaginez comme un puzzle à résoudre. Un puzzle mental qui n'attend qu'à être résolu. Une fois qu'il vous a résolu complètement, il va vous éparpiller en centaines de morceaux et recommencer à vous récompensez encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et ne vous abandonne dans votre boîte pour passer à un autre puzzle. Voilà ce que fait le Joker commissaire. Il joue avec vous. Maintenant, à vous de lui prouver que vous pouvez lui tenir tête dans son jeu ou que vous refusez de jouer.

-Je peux savoir comment vous savez tout ça?

Il y eut un long silence. Jim se demandait si Wayne avait réellement entendu sa question. Il devrait peut-être la reposer. Il ne dut pas la reposer car Bruce finit par y répondre:

-Il a essayé de jouer avec moi dans le passé. je suis resté suffisamment longtemps dans la partie pour me rendre compte qu'il serait plus avantageux pour moi de me retirer. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié. C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

-Est-ce pour cela qu'il ne vous a pas tué pour votre question de tout à l'heure?

Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à se le demander dans cette salle. Pourtant, il devrait être le seul qui allait réellement s'interroger au point que cela le tracassait. Le joker n'avait pas tué le milliardaire, cela ne correspondait pas à son profil de criminel. Il avait tué un vieillard qui avait oser lui poser une question à cause d'un soi-disant manque de respect. Cependant, il avait laisser Bruce qui avait été insolent face à lui. C'était pour le moins étrange.

-Cela peut jouer un rôle. Je pense juste que j'ai réussi à le surprendre suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il n'envisage pas de me tuer. C'était un coup à tenter et il a marché.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre...

Jim n'avait jamais vu Bruce comme un homme ou même un garçon qui mettrait sa vie en jeu pour sauver celle de quelqu'un d'autre. En fait, il n'avait jamais vu Bruce autrement que comme un homme égoïste qui aurait mis celle des autres en avant pour protéger la sienne.

-C'est tout à fait normal. Je vous rassure sur ce point. Disons juste que j'ai vu ou plutôt, pressenti qu'il allait tuer l'une de mes cavalières et que je suis intervenu. Si cela peut vous rassurer, moi même, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de ce malade.

-Vous n'êtes pas aussi idiot que vous prétendez l'être. N'est-ce pas monsieur Wayne?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à cette conclusion?

Jim réfléchit sincèrement à la réponse de cette question. Il repensait à l'évènement douloureux de tout à l'heure et au comportement qu'avait eu Wayne quand il avait discuter avec lui. Il repensait à toutes ses années et à ce qu'il venait d'analyser. Cela ne correspondait tout simplement pas au profil de quelqu'un d'idiot. L'analyse du milliardaire montrait une réflexion assez poussée et réfléchi qui montrait une profonde compréhension du génie diabolique auquel Jim se retrouvait à faire face malgré lui. Oui, Wayne ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide et faire un tel détaillé sur un coup de chance.

-Deux ou trois choses... A quel occasion vous avez pris l'attention du Joker?

-Les évènements 8 mois plus tôt. On va dire qu'indirectement, j'ai capturé son attention. Vous savez, j'étais ami avec le procureur et j'étais un riche ami d'enfance de la petite amie de celui-ci. Je suis toujours en deuil de leurs morts d'ailleurs.

Le sujet semblait douloureux pour le milliardaire. Le commissaire de Gotham pouvait comprendre. Bruce avait dû perdre deux vieux amis ce jour-là. Au moins, il ne savait pas que Harvey Dent avait basculé du côté obscur, faute d'un meilleur mot, et était devenu bien pire avant sa mort.

-Ah oui, le procureur, sale histoire... Fut tout ce que Gordon dit.

-Oui, qui aurait cru qu'un peu de manipulation mentale aurait permis à l'icône de Gotham de tomber aussi bas que devenir un criminel. N'est-ce pas commissaire?

Gordon ne put cacher sa réaction surprise devant ces mots. Personne à part sa femme, son fils et le justicier ne connaissait la vérité sur l'affaire Harvey Dent/Double-face. C'était l'un des buts même du Batman pour empêcher le désespoir de prendre la ville. Et là, le prince de Gotham annonçait cela comme s'il parlait de la météo. La colère de Jim revient avec une pleine force. Il attrappait les épaules du milliardaire qui ne réagit pas plus que ça et le secouait en répétant au moins 3 fois de suite:

-Comment savez-vous ça?!

Lorsqu'il arrêtait de secouer le PDG comme un prunier. Celui-ci retirait lentement les mains du chef du GCPD de ces épaules puis lui dit lentement en articulant calmement:

-Faites marcher ce cerveau qu'est le vôtre commissaire. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de perdre espoir ou d'arrêter de réfléchir à chaque éléments en cet instant.

-Je ne comprends pas... Comment pourriez-vous savoir cela?

Cela n'avait pas de sens. Il ne l'avait dit à personne. Sa femme avait presque oublié cette histoire et son fils n'avait rien compris et n'en avait jamais reparler trop effrayer par ce qu'il s'était passé. Jim savait que son fils avait été probablement traumatisé. Qui pourrait bien en avoir parler au milliardaire?

-Soit on meurt en héros, soit on vit assez longtemps pour se voir endosser le rôle du méchant. L'aiguilla Bruce. C'est drôle à quel point Harvey avait eu raison, vous ne trouvez pas commissaire. Ils l'ont chassé comme un pestiféré et puis, alors qu'ils sont à nouveau face à une menace, il doit redevenir le héros. C'est à croire qu'ils ne comprennent pas la leçon. Je pensais qu'il le ferait mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'est pas le cas. Ils sont irrécupérables.

Le cerveau du pauvre James Gordon se remit à relier les points avec ces paroles plutôt insolites. On pouvait presque voir une ampoule s'allumer au dessus de sa tête. Du moins, c'est ce que Jim s'amusait à se dire alors qu'il comprit où le milliardaire voulait en venir.

-Vous connaissez le Batman?!

Bruce fronçait les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Gordon prit cela pour une confirmation silencieuse. Il expliquait son raisonnement au milliardaire en vérifiant bien qu'il était seul. Heureusement, à cause des premiers neiges et du froid hivernal, personne, à part eux, n'était assez fou pour venir sur le balcon à l'extérieur. Ils purent donc continuer sans problème cette discussion.

-Bien sûr, c'est donc vous qui lui payer son matériel. Vous êtes riche et suffisamment influer pour cela. De plus, en jouant l'idiot, personne ne soupçonnerait que vous travaillez pour le chevalier noir. C'est aussi pour cela que vous n'étiez pas à cet autre gala où le Joker recherchait Harvey, vous étiez parti le prévenir. Oui, et cette histoire avec la voiture qui a empêché le meurtre de Coleman Reesse, vous l'avez empêcher de mourir sous les ordres de celui-ci car il ne pouvait pas sortir en journée.

-Vous avez faux.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-j'ai dit que vous aviez faux.

-C'est impossible que j'ai faux! Je ne peux pas me tromper. Tous les éléments concordent vers ce point et je...

-Commissaire, vous avez faux. Je ne suis pas le fournisseur du Batman. Le coupait à nouveau Wayne.

-Arrêter de mentir, il n'y a pas d'autre explications à...

Pour une raison obscur, James fermait son clapet quand il vit le feu se poser sur lui. Bruce inspirait quelque fois comme pour se donner du courage. Il regardait à gauche puis à droite puis lui annonçait sans le moindre avertissement préalable.

-Commissaire, je suis le Batman.


	13. Pour mieux se relever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir prologue

**POV Bruce Wayne**

Jim le regardait pendant un long moment. Il semblait comme déconnecté de la réalité. Cependant, Bruce ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. S'il avait été à la place de James Gordon, il aurait probablement ce même air confus et ce sentiment de déconnexion de la réalité qui était clairement affiché sur son visage.

-Vous... Vous... Vous êtes le Batman?!

-Oui

Il eut un petit rire froid face au milliardaire. Le sang-froid de Gordon impressionnait encore une fois Bruce.

-C'est une blague? Non parce que si s'en ai une...

-Commissaire, je ne suis pas du genre à faire ce genre de blague. Encore moins en utilisant une telle information.

-Je vois, donc si vous êtes réellement le chevalier noir. Il y a une chose que j'aimerai beaucoup savoir.

Il y eut une pause où James inspirait à plusieurs reprises avant de s'énerver encore une fois sur le PDG de Wayne enterprise. Il pointait un doigt sur sa chemise et lui postillonnait presque au visage alors que son visage était rouge de colère. Il semblerait que le Joker avait vraiment ébranler Jim.

-Où vous étiez passé pendant tout ce temps?! J'ai sué et saigné pour régler les problèmes à Gotham. J'ai vu des hommes mourir ou se faire passer à tabac au point d'être à la frontière de la vie et la mort. La vie de mon fils est en danger. J'ai littéralement vécu un enfer vivant. Tout cela, je l'ai traversé à votre place, si je puis dire, sans la moindre explication pour le départ du justicier que vous prétendez être. Alors, je crois que, aujourd'hui, j'ai le droit de savoir la raison de ce départ stupide!

Alors que Jim allait le frapper en pleine poitrine, Bruce, en un éclair, attrapait son poignet et pivotait afin de faire une clé de bras rapide et précise. Gordon arrêtait immédiatement de bouger sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en dégager de toute manière.

-Si je vous disais la vérité, cela vous ferai réellement sentir mieux? Chuchotait presque Wayne au policier.

-J'estime qu'après tout ce qui est arrivé, c'est le strict minimum. Lui répondit James Gordon au même volume.

Aussitôt, l'homme aux yeux bleus lâchaient le policier et observait la vue du balcon avant de frissonner sous le froid de l'hiver qui s'annoncerait rude. Au contraire de James, il ne portait pas de lourd manteau pour se tenir au chaud. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'il se rappelait les longues leçon de Ra dans le lourd froid des montagnes. Il bannit immédiatement cette pensée pour éviter de plonger trop profondément dans sa mémoire et il se remit à parler en essayant de rester concentrer sur le commissaire du GCPD:

-Le minimum, rien que ça... Dites-moi Gordon... Seriez-vous capable de la supporter? Ou alors, vous espérez peut-être qu'il y avait un plan derrière ce départ, une raison noble... Parce que si c'est le cas, oubliez tout de suite. La raison de mon départ est purement et simplement égoïste. L'avez-vous senti Jim? Ce sentiment, cette adrénaline qui coule dans vos veines chaque fois que vous réussissez à coincer une de ces ordures? Cette impression qu'il va ramener un peu d'espoir quelque part? Cette impression vivace que vous faites la bonne chose et que grâce à vous, la ville est en sécurité? L'avez-vous ressenti?

-Je ne vois pas le rapport mais oui, je l'ai ressenti. Déclarait Jim en fronçant les sourcils avec un air pensif.

-Bien, parce que, soyons franc commissaire, ce sentiment ne dure pas. Je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que je faisais était futile. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Chaque fois que j'en coince un, il y en a un autre qui arrive comme une chaîne sans fin de criminalité. L'espoir que vous amenez, il n'est que temporaire. Il suffit d'un problème et d'un seul coup, le modèle qui protège tout le monde devient le mouton noir. Il suffit d'un instant d'hésitation, un seul moment Gordon et tout ces loups viennent vous attaquez. Pas une seule des personnes que vous protégez ne va se lever pour vous et si elle le fait, c'est trop tard pour elle. On pourra dire ce qu'on veut, je n'ai même pas fait baisser le taux de criminalité.

-C'est faux, il y a eu une nette différence après votre départ!

[-Ah bon?] Se demandait Bruce mentalement.

Il était vrai que sur le court terme, cela ne semblait pas être une bonne idée mais comme il l'avait dit à Jim, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi plus loin que cela avant de prendre sa décision initiale. Ce n'est qu'après coup qu'il y avait sincèrement penser.

-Chaque actions a ses réactions, Jim. Ce que vous avez combattu depuis mon départ, ce n'est que du menu fretin. Ils sont, certes, nombreux mais il n'y a que sa taille qui est réellement dangereuse. Ce qui a baissé, ce n'était pas le taux de criminalité mais le nombre de criminel. Ils sont devenus plus intelligents, plus forts et tout cela dans l'espoir de descendre le symbole que j'étais devenu. On a perdu en taille mais on a monté en ingéniosité. Voilà ce qui a changé Jim. Voilà la prise de conscience qui m'a été apportée de manière indirecte. La vérité est que Batman a fait plus de mal à Gotham que n'importe laquelle de ces ordures.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est égoïste.

Bruce eut un petit rire sans joie à cette déclaration confuse avant de répliquer:

-C'est égoïste car j'ai craqué Jim. J'ai craqué, non pas à cause de cette révélation ou même à cause de l'abondante charge de travail auquel j'étais soumis, pas même à cause du joker, mais à cause de quelques mots bien choisis. Les mots ont du pouvoir Jim, ils peuvent aussi bien vous faire levez que vous faire chutez.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça?

Il repensait à ce qui l'avait amené à James pour avoir cette petite conversation secrète entre eux. Il se souvint de l'air cassé que le policier avait brièvement abordé durant la présence du Joker. Il se rappelait la similitudes entre certaines choses qu'il avait ressenti par le passé et les évènements bien plus tôt.

-Parce je ne veux pas que vous refassiez les mêmes erreurs que moi. Finit-il par annoncer comme réponse. Le joker va se servir de ses mots pour vous avoir. Il fallait que quelqu'un vous prévienne. Or, je sais par expérience que personne n'allait le faire. Ils vous auraient laissé comme ça, Gordon. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre revive ce que moi et Harvey avons traversé. Je ne permettrais pas que quelqu'un se fasse encore avoir de cette manière au point où sa psyché est irréparable. Vous comprenez Gordon? Je devais le faire et vous prévenir.

Il y eut un autre silence où les deux hommes bougèrent un peu à la fois pour se réchauffer et pour tenter de diminuer leur malaise respectif face à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Afin de casser une nouvelle fois cette tension qui donnait presque une parodie du poids du monde sur les épaules des deux hommes, Jim déclarait lentement avec une légère gêne:

-Vous savez, au fond, je ne sais même pas pourquoi vous vous êtes dévoilé à moi. Mais je dois vous avouer une chose: j'ai toujours vu Batman comme une sorte de gardien silencieux. Il protège, il est indestructible, il est intemporel et peut résoudre tout les problèmes. Je crois que tout le monde a tendance à oublier une chose. Batman est un symbole, oui, mais il est avant tout humain. Si les idées sont à l'épreuve des balles ***** , le corps humain, lui, ne l'est pas.

A cela, le jeune homme sourit et il pouvait être sûr que James avait vu la lueur de malice qui devait avoir briller dans ses yeux durant un court instant. Celui-ci haussait les sourcils avec l'air de demander une longue explication à cette lueur.

-C'est pourquoi, il va falloir que le symbole soit de nouveau dans le jeu. Fut tout ce que dit Bruce en guise d'explication.

-Je vous demande pardon?

Un plan complexe commençait à se former dans la tête du plus grand détective du monde. Un plan pour sauver Gotham, le fils de Gordon et si possible, en finir avec le Joker sans le tuer.

-Le joker me veut dans son jeu malade et tordu. Alors, il va m'avoir. Cependant, il va falloir lui donner une petite course pour son argent.

-Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir faire ça après tout ce que ce fou a fait? Lui demandait Jim.

-Non, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je serai resté assis dans un fauteuil en train de culpabiliser et me morfondre sans jamais plus avoir la moindre pensée heureuse à ce sujet.

Il se souvint des premiers mois d'absence de son alter-égo sur le terrain où Alfred avait presque dû le menacer de quitter la demeure définitivement pour le bouger de ce canapé confortable.

-Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi revenir après tout ce que vous m'avez dit? L'interrogeait-il.

-Mon père m'a demandé un jour: pourquoi on tombe? La réponse est très simple: pour mieux se relever. Aujourd'hui commissaire, il est temps que je me relève et que je protège une fois encore ce fou de Gotham et ce, peu importe les conséquences.

Oui, il était vraiment temps de reprendre les choses en main. Cette situation pitoyable, cette excuse d'homme qu'il était devenu malgré lui, n'avait que trop duré. Une nouvelle détermination naissait dans sa poitrine alors que le feu de volonté dans ses yeux se remit à brûler avec encore plus d'ardeur qu'avant. Il se sentait presque complet à nouveau. Cette impression n'était pas désagréable.

-Et je peux savoir comment vous comptez faire cela?

Le plan dans sa tête fut mis en avant-garde. Cela allait être parfait pour son retour.

-Le Joker peut être un redoutable adversaire commissaire. Mais, il n'est pas moi. En fait, personne n'est vraiment moi. Vous vous souvenez des multiples faux-Batman quelques mois plus tôt? Ils se sont fait griller en moins d'une seconde parce qu'il n'était pas moi. Hé bien, imaginez un vrai Batman cette fois a plusieurs endroits différents en même temps... Toujours en gardant à l'esprit que je suis le seul assez crédible qui pourrait être mon alter-égo. Que me diriez-vous?

-Je vous demanderai: Est-ce du génie ou de la folie? Parce que je ne vois absolument pas comment vous pouvez être à plusieurs endroits en même temps et réussir à tromper à la fois Gotham et le Joker.

-Je n'ai qu'une règle Gordon. Une seule qui me garde de la folie. Pourriez-vous en dire autant? Dit-il en ignorant parfaitement la seconde partie du commentaire du commissaire.

-C'est donc un peu des deux... Et puis-je donc connaître ce fameux plan?

Bruce eut un sourire qui ne trompait personne et expliquait à Gordon ce qu'il allait faire. A nouveau, le vent d'hiver, qui passait par là, fut le seul témoin d'un évènement des plus important à Gotham.


	14. Préparatifs pour le moins festifs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir prologue

**POV Bruce Wayne - 23 DÉCEMBRE - 2h00**

Après avoir parler avec Gordon, le premier objectif de Bruce pour mettre son plan en place avait été d'appeler Lucius. Il dû appeler à plusieurs reprises sur le fix et sur son portable avant que celui-ci ne daigne répondre. C'était compréhensible, il devait dormir à 2h00 du matin comme tout individu normal. Bruce aurait bien attendu au matin mais il fallait absolument mettre en place chaque étapes de son plan le plus rapidement possible.

-Lucius Fox à l'appareil. A qui suis-je en train de parler? Dit une voix mi-baillante, mi-posée.

-Lucius, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour un plan complètement fou. Annonçait-il sans le moindre tact.

-Monsieur Wayne? Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide si tôt? On s'est quitté il y a moins d'une heure. Cela ne pouvait pas attendre encore quelques heures?

Bruce eut un peu de plaisir à savoir qu'il avait réussi à indigner de cette manière Lucius. Il n'avait encore jamais noté ce ton chez son employé. Il ne l'aimait pas mais il appréciait d'avoir encore une donnée supplémentaire lié à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. C'était toujours bon à savoir.

-Absolument pas... Répondit le PDG à monsieur Fox.

-Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile, monsieur Wayne? Finit-il par dire en soupirant de dépit.

-Vous vous rappelez le sonnar géant? Je suis désolé de vous demandez ça mais il va falloir le rallumer le plus vite possible. On doit trouver la cachette du Joker le plus tôt possible.

-Monsieur Wayne, Est-ce bien une bonne idée de partir à sa recherche comme ça si tôt après ce qui vient de se passer?

-Faites ce que je vous demande de faire Lucius, des vies en dépendent.

Il y eu un court silence puis, finalement, le membre du conseil des entreprises Wayne dit:

-Bien monsieur Wayne.

Après une minute sans autre réponse, Bruce raccrochait le téléphone et allait parler à Alfred. Il expédiait les derniers invités hors de chez lui et après le départ de la police, il fit tomber le masque du milliardaire dévergondé et stupide pour être à nouveau lui-même. Ou plutôt, le lui qu'il croyait mort après avoir lu cette lettre de Rachel.

Bruce descendit ensuite dans le vieux passage secret menant à la batcave. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il devait s'attendre. Dans sa mémoire, sa bonne vieille cachette avait toujours été une grotte humide à la pointe de la technologie et parfaitement propre. Des souvenirs parfaitement conservé de ses batailles, ses costumes et les espaces principaux étaient éclairés par des lueurs fantomatiques de multiples lampes artificielles. Le silence était continuellement brisé par les bips des ordinateurs, les clapotements de l'eau, le grondement féroce de la cascade et les cris indignés des chauves-souris qui avaient élus domicile depuis longtemps.

A la place, il retrouvait sa cachette dans les ténèbres dont le dark knight avait l'habitude de se cacher lorsqu'il espionnait les criminels. Les ordinateurs, les costumes et les véhicules ainsi que les souvenirs de batailles étaient tous couverts de plusieurs bâches blanches qui avaient été autrefois d'un blanc pur mais qui étaient à présent couvert de poussière. Cela donnait l'impression que tout comme leur propriétaire, elles avaient vieillis prématurément. Le nombre de chauve-souris nichant dans les brèches du plafond et des parois humides avaient doublés dans cet environnement prospère. Le sol était plus humide comme personne n'avait été là pour éponger le sol pendant les périodes de pluies qui faisaient doubler la quantité de charge de la cascade. Le bruit des appareils électroniques avaient disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à la rage de la cascade et les cris aigus des chauves-souris soudainement surpris du petit rayon de lumière passant par la fente du passage secret.

Bruce rentrait d'un pas vif mais mesuré avec une impatience non-feinte alors que son regard bleuté observait ce nouvel environnement autrefois abandonné avec la curiosité d'un petit enfant qui venait de retrouver un vieux trésor pirate dans son jardin.

D'un geste rapide mais précis, il ouvrit le tableau métallique contenant les plombs pour l'électricité de la salle. Il se souvint que lorsqu'il les avait désactivé, ils étaient rutilant. Aujourd'hui, la lampe de poche de Bruce éclairait les nombreuses toiles d'araignées qui semblaient vouloir relier chacun d'entre eux ensemble. Sans se laisser démonter par l'apparence, il réactivait le courant. Puis, il positionnait son doigt pour faire pivoter l'interrupteur principal à côté du tableau pour passer de "OFF" à "ON". Pour une étrange raison, un sourire maigre apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il dit:

-Dieu dit que la lumière soit et la lumière fut!

D'une simple poussée accompagnant la phrase, toute la batcave s'éclairait à nouveau faisant hurler de colère les chauves-souris qui s'envolèrent dans des bruissements d'ailes rageurs. Le jeune Wayne admirait attentivement le ballet dont les chiroptères lui faisaient profiter inconsciemment puis lorsque les animaux se calmèrent un peu, Bruce se décidait à reprendre ses activités. Il arrachait les bâches avec des gestes brusques et violents, faisant voler la poussière qui scintillait avec la lumière des différentes zones maintenant éclairées.

Il rallumait les appareils un à un et testait chacun de ces gadgets. Ils dû en jeter un sacré paquet car ils avaient rouillés avec l'humidité régnant dans la salle. Bruce continuait son inspection méticuleuse puis lorsqu'il vérifiait tous, y compris la taille des costumes. Il se plaçait devant la console principale et l'allumait.

"-Mot de passe?" Lui demandait-elle.

Il tapait aussitôt: "-Symbôle2545BW."

Après un chargement un peu long comme reprise, il pu à nouveau accéder à l'ensemble des données contenue dans la console qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à détruire malgré toute ces bonnes résolutions. Il commençait presque immédiatement à accéder aux différentes ordinateurs de multiples bâtiments via un piratage rapide mais complexe et chipotait pendant un court instant aux différentes lignes de code. Il y avait de nombreux pare-feu qui tentèrent de l'arrêter ainsi qu'un bon nombre de sécurité mais il réussit à les contourner sans le moindre problème.

Finalement, il arrivait à débloquer l'accès à ce qu'il voulait. Il prit un fichier de son ordinateur qu'il avait créer ultérieurement entre deux accès particulièrement long puis, il l'insérait dans l'accès et le transformait en fichier fantôme afin qu'il ne soit pas immédiatement pris.

-Le joker veut jouer à un jeu... Alors je vais devoir jouer aussi. Marmonnait-il en remaniant les lignes de codes.

* * *

**POV Gordon**

Après la discussion avec Bruce...Enfin le Batman... Gordon avait ramené en voiture sa femme après avoir passer un petit moment à la consoler. Il avait été boire un café et commander une tarte aux pommes, le plat préféré de Sarah afin qu'elle puisse reprendre des forces. Elle n'y avait pratiquement pas toucher et cela faisait de la peine au commissaire. Il regardait sa montre avec attention puis il partit après avoir payer afin de rentrer chez eux. Sa femme était pratiquement inconsolable. Et dire que tout cela était la faute de ce salop***.

Une fois devant chez eux, il donnait un baiser tendre mais triste à sa femme. Elle sortit la première de la voiture. Sarah eut une moue interrogative en voyant que son mari ne coupait pas le moteur et n'avait même pas essayer de détacher sa ceinture de sécurité.

-Je vais attraper ce meurtrier Sarah. Je vais retrouver notre fils, James. Tu peux me faire confiance encore une fois, ma chéri?

Elle ne disait toujours rien. Autrefois, il aurait voulu qu'elle arrête de hurler après lui ou de faire un commentaire sur tout et rien à la fois mais maintenant, il voulait entendre la voix, même brisée, de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle ne fit qu'hocher positivement de la tête avant de rentrer en courant dans la maison, la tête dans les mains.

Devant ce spectacle de désespoir total, Gordon se promit de tuer ce psychopathe manipulateur le plus douloureusement possible, Batman ou pas! Il appuyait sur l'accélérateur et prit la direction du GCPD. Batman avait besoin de la police pour la première fois de sa vie dans son plan complexe et il allait avoir l'aide de la police.

Il avait du mal à respecter les limites de vitesses tellement sa rage devant la vue de sa femme avait été amplifiée. Heureusement, bien qu'il se soit fait flashé à plusieurs reprises, il réussit à atteindre le GCPD sans trop de dommage et plus calme après la demi-heure qu'il avait failli patienter sur la route pour rejoindre le siège principal de la police.

Il rentrait dans le bâtiment en faisant claquer un maximum de porte et il ordonnait à chaque policier de son équipe qu'il croisait, y compris les stagiaires, de se rassembler dans son bureau le plus vite possible pour une réunion d'urgence. Lorsqu'il arrivait enfin dans son espace personnel de travail, il dû encore patienter plusieurs minutes pour que tous le monde le rejoigne. Il se servit de ce temps pour se calmer en inspirant et expirant à plusieurs reprises en imaginant sa colère être expulsé après chaque expiration et le calme rentrer avec chacune de ces inspirations.

-Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je vous convoque tous après les évènements plus tôt. Vous devez savoir qu'on a jusqu'à minuit le 24 décembre pour trouver Batman sinon ce terroriste fera sauter les bombes dont la plupart d'entre-vous sont à la recherche. Pas vrai?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et plusieurs allèrent prendre la parole mais Jim les fit taire d'un simple geste de la main.

-Hé bien, on a un changement de programme. On ne part plus à la recherche du Batman, ni des bombes.

Il y eut un brouhaha couvert de cris d'indignation. Jim dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour calmer la foule en uniforme contenue dans son bureau. Lorsque le silence revient, une certaine tension la remplaçait avec une légère odeur sous-jacente d'interrogation et d'incompréhension.

-Ecouter, je sais qu'il existe encore des mandats d'arrêt contre le Batman mais si jamais il se montre, je veux que vous fassiez les aveugles et les muets. Vous n'avez rien vu, rien entendu. Compris?

-Mais commissaire, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Pensez au nombre de vies innocentes en jeux! Criait l'un des policiers alors que des murmures s'élevèrent encore une fois.

-Vous croyez que cela m'amuse? Que je ne me soucie pas. Mon fils est actuellement l'otage du Joker, lieutenant Barty! Je crois être le mieux placé pour comprendre l'enjeu ici.

Un silence choqué tombait sur la salle entière. La plupart des membres des forces de l'ordre de Gotham avait oublié ce détail. Normalement, le protocole aurait voulu que le commissaire soit mis à l'écart de l'affaire car il était impliqué émotionnellement dans son travail. Cependant, le policier moustachu était devenu un phare contre l'obscurité de Gotham et le sous-nombre de policier en charge était trop bas pour que quelqu'un pense à appliquer le protocole actuellement.

James Gordon reprit la parole:

-Je sais que les prochains jours seront très durs pour vous et que vous serez tenté de signaler à quelqu'un l'apparition probable du Dark Knight en espérant qu'ainsi le Joker se calmera et annulera sa menace. Vous ne devrez le faire en aucun cas et ce, peu importe ce que vous verrez ou entendrez les prochains jours. J'ai un plan mis en place pour coincer ce psychopathe et si le moindre détail est compromis, on peut dire adieu à Gotham et notre vie. On ne pourra pas non plus partir à la recherche des bombes sous peine d'attirer trop l'attention du joker et lui forcer la main. Cela pourrait l'obliger à jouer sa main plus vite que prévu et alors que Dieu nous préserve, ou bien, on pourrait tomber dans un piège sûrement mortel et je refuse de laisser votre vie gaspiller à ce malade!

-Commissaire, si on ne part plus à la recherche du Batman, ni des bombes, que faisons-nous alors? On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire en attendant qu'il nous enterre tous.

-Nous n'allons pas rester sans rien faire, caporal. Loin de là! J'aimerai que vous vous divisiez un maximum d'hommes ne travaillant pas ou travaillant sur cette affaire en 5 groupes mixtes. Vous allez les envoyez patrouiller sur les 5 points que je vais vous indiquez dès ce soir.

-Et après? Continuait de demander le caporal

[-J'attends la suite des instructions] Pensait Jim en regardant négligemment la poche où était son GSM.

-On attends que quelques choses se passe caporal. Dit-il à la place.

-Comment pouvez-vous être si sûr que quelque chose va se passer?

-Oh croyez-moi sur parole! Il va se passer des choses, ce soir. Maintenant, au travail, on a un clown à attraper!

* * *

**POV Alfred**

Alfred avait attendu beaucoup de chose de ce gala de charité. Il avait espéré que maître Bruce soit moins plongé dans son désespoir et renoue des contacts. Il avait voulu qu'il rencontre une belle femme prêt à lui faire oublier son deuil de Rachel. Il avait prié pour revoir le feu d'antan dans ses yeux bleus de ténèbres glacés. Cependant, l'arrivée d'un psychopathe blagueur en puissance n'avait pas été prévu même dans les pensées les plus frivoles et loufoques du majordome. Pas plus que ce qui a suivi...

Il n'avait jamais revu un tel feu de détermination et une telle énergie dans les yeux du fils de Thomas Wayne. Un peu comme s'il n'avait attendu que la présence de son ennemi juré pour renaître des cendres de cette coquille vide de tristesse qu'il avait été plus tôt. Pour un peu, Alfred ne l'aurait pas reconnu.

Mais ce ne fut pas le plus surprenant de cette soirée gâchée. Ce qui a apporté le plus de surprises au vieux majordome fut une demande de Bruce.

* * *

 

FLASH BACK DEBUT

* * *

 

_-Tout va bien, maître Bruce?_

_-Alfred, j'ai une chose à te demander et cela ne peut pas attendre._

_-Quel est-il monsieur?_

_-Il faut que tu ailles dans la salle de contrôle des caméras du manoir et que tu découvres comment le Joker s'y ai pris pour entrer. Je veux que tu zoomes sur chaque visages que tu verras. Le joker sera probablement déguisé. Il faudra donc que tu revisionnes la bande un certain nombre de fois pour le retrouver._

_-Monsieur, comment suis-je censé retrouvé un visage parmi une trentaine d'invités sur une bande de plusieurs heures._

_-C'est pourquoi on va limité les recherches entre 18H00 et 18H50. L'heure approximative où il a dû se faufiler pour apparaître une à deux minutes plus tard dans la salle. De même pour les lieux, on se limite à la salle et les entrées pour y rentrer et l'ascenseur. Oh et Alfred, Ne négligez aucun détails..._

_-Bien monsieur._

* * *

 

FLASH BACK FIN

* * *

 

Alfred comprenait le raisonnement caché de maître Bruce. Après tout, si le Joker avait réussi à profiter d'une brèche de sécurité une première fois, qu'Est-ce qui l'en empêcherait d'en profiter plus tard pour une seconde partie d'amusement de ce malade mental? Il était impératif de trouver cette faille.

Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle, le majordome visionnait depuis plus de deux heures la bande avec ces yeux fatigués et une tasse de thé refroidie depuis le temps qu'elle était là. Il avait l'impression que chaque visage, qu'il voyait, finissait invariablement par se brouiller avec un autre la seconde d'après.

Le majordome de la famille Wayne serait mentir s'il disait qu'il ne trouvait pas cette tâche ardue et extrêmement agaçante. Il avait l'impression de répéter la même opération encore et encore depuis qu'il était là. Il aurait bien voulu fermer cette ordinateur mais sa fierté l'en interdisait. Il ne se ferait pas battre par une petit tâche déplaisante et... Là, il l'avait trouvé!

L'Anglais vérifiait attentivement le visage après l'avoir agrandi puis améliorer la netteté assez faible des caméras du mieux possible via d'autres programmes inventé par maître Bruce qui avait autrefois appartenu à la ligue des ombres. Il observait attentivement les mouvements du clown et remarquait bientôt une chose, il tapait le code de sécurité offert aux invités avec une certitude assurée comme si on lui avait donné et seulement après il chipotait aux câbles.

Alfred allait voir la liste des entrées numériques du code de sécurité. Apparemment, l'un d'eux aurait été utilisé deux fois avant de se faire effacer par une autre opération. Impossible de savoir lequel avait été répété. Cela amenait le majordome a un état pensif.

Qui avait bien pu donner son code? Ils n'avaient été envoyé que 10 minutes avec le début du gala pour plus de sécurité sur le site des entreprises commerciales Wayne avant de se faire effacer peu après. Seul les membres du groupe nommé "gala de charité" avait pu y avoir accès. Entretemps, le site n'avait pas été pirater. De plus, Alfred était sûr de connaître chaque personne à cette soirée. Cela ne pouvait donc dire qu'une chose: l'un des invités avait donné son code au joker afin que celui-ci puisse entrer. Mais qui? Et pourquoi?

Alfred ne le savait pas. Mais heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas le détective de ce manoir. Aussi, il éteignit l'ordinateur après avoir enregistrer cette erreur informatique et la partie de la bande concerné avant de se lever pour aller rapporter ces découvertes au plus grand détective du monde, son maître, Bruce Wayne.


	15. Un beau sourire sur ce visage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir prologue

**POV James junior Gordon- 22 DÉCEMBRE- 7h45**

Jimmy ne savait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Après que ces parents étaient partis au gala et l'avait laissé seul avec la baby-sitter, tout avait été flou. Il se rappelait distinctement du moment ou quelqu'un avait sonné à la porte et qu'il était parti ouvrir. Il se souvenait des hurlements de sa baby-sitter et de la douleur à la tête qui régnait en maître peu après le choc et le cri. Ensuite, plus rien... C'était le vide intersidérale.

Au moment où celui-ci se réveillait, il était attaché avec une grosse corde à une chaise dans une chambre vide à l'exception d'un homme ou plutôt un clown qui le dévisageait avec un grand et hideux sourire. Il se rappelait l'avoir vu à la télévision à plusieurs reprises. C'était le joker. Le méchant que papa devait attraper à tout prix.

Cette constations fit peur au petit garçon qui se mit involontairement à trembler. A l'insu de son papa, il avait regardé les rapports qui trainaient sur son bureau depuis des mois. Parfois, son papa ne voulait pas lui raconter quel méchant il avait mis en prison et ce qui c'était passé. Junior se souvenait de toute les fois où son père avait préféré lui demander de manger ces légumes dégoûtant à la place ou du nombre de fois que sa mère lui avait demandé de monter dans sa chambre.

Une nuit, James Jr. était descendu et avait décidé d'en avoir le cœur net. Il avait donc mis ces maigres capacités de lectures silencieuses à profit pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Son papa ne le savait pas. Il pensait le préserver ou quelque chose dans le même style. Avant cette nuit au gala, il avait bien aimé lire les rapports de son père. C'était comme ces histoires qu'on lisait avant d'aller dormir en plus macabre. Mais James Jr était un grand garçon. Il pouvait donc lire des histoires pour les grands garçons. Il n'était plus un bébé! Pourtant, son père continuait à dire qu'il lui raconterait cela quand il sera plus grand. Avant, il ne comprenait pas.

Maintenant, ligoté et face à l'ennemi principal de Gotham, il comprenait pourquoi son père ne voulait pas lui raconter ces nuits de patrouilles. Et il regrettait d'avoir lu les dossiers alors que son imagination commençait à lui jouer des vilains tours et le faire trembler de peur.

Le clown sourit encore plus largement en le voyant réveiller. Il n'aimait pas ce sourire. Pour une raison étrange, il rappelait à James les émissions sur la vie marine qu'il aimait regarder. On aurait dit que cette dentition était plus proche de celle du grand requin blanc que celle d'un humain. Ce simple fait renouvelait les tremblement de peur de l'enfant. Le pire, cependant, c'était l'haleine. Il ne savait pas quel dentifrice le criminel utilisait mais l'odeur était presque insoutenable et donnait à James des envies de vomir particulièrement violentes.

Heureusement pour la garçon, le clown prince du crime recula de quelques pas.

-Ah! Je vois que mini-Gordy est réveillé! Tu n'as pas fait trop de cauchemars, j'espère?

Le garçon restait silencieux. Peut-être était-il endormi? Peut-être que tous cela n'était qu'un vague cauchemar qui disparaitrait s'il voulait se réveiller assez fort? Il n'osait pas fermer les yeux et compter dans sa tête. Il avait peur que s'il les rouvrait, il se rendrait compte que cela était bien la réalité. A la place, il priait silencieusement pour que son père et le chevalier noir viennent le sauver. Son père en le réveillant et son héros par un sauvetage trop génial qui prouverait encore une fois que c'était bien son héro favori.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard. Jimmy t'aurait donc couper la langue? Continuait le Joker imperturbable par cette face effrayé et pâle que le petit garçon devait afficher.

-Tu sais, si ce membre couvert de salive ne te serts à rien, je pourrais simplement te le couper. Je te laisserai même choisir le couteau. J'ai une collection M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E ! Tu veux la voir?

Cette dernière phrase semblait être rajoutée à la dernière minute avec une véritable curiosité cachée en arrière-fond. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, James en aurait rit voire aurait accepté. Seulement voilà, c'était le criminel le plus dangereux de Gotham qui se tenait en face de lui. De plus, le clown avait le même genre de regard que les enfants de criminel que son père avait eu l'habitude d'arrêter. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce regard. Il cachait trop de mauvaises intentions derrière une sorte de façade moqueuse.

Voyant que l'homme qui le tenait en otage semblait s'énerver de plus en plus par son manque de réponse, James tentait de se calmer en répondant à sa question le plus calmement et sûrement possible. Un peu comme son père aurait fait dans cette situation. Du moins, c'est comme ça que ça sonnait dans sa tête parce qu'en réalité, les mots refusaient d'arrêter de grignoter sa gorge et refusait obstinément de sortir. Il réessayait à plusieurs reprises et réussit à faire sortir une forme de couinement proche de celui d'une souris.

-Pardon, peux-tu répéter plus fort? Je n'ai pas bien entendu. Dit le joker particulièrement amusé.

-N...Non... Répétait-il cette fois en bégayant.

-Non?

-Non

-Non? Quel dommage! Parce que tu vois, j'adore les couteaux! Avec un flingue, on manque la plupart des sensations... C'est parce que ça va trop vite. On ne peut pas savourer les nuances. On apprécie pas la palette d'émotions qui s'affiche sur le visage de nos victimes. Tu comprends?

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa propre voix, le petit garçon hochait la tête lentement de peur de provoquer le criminel par une absence de réponse. Pourtant, pour une raison inconnue, il semblerait que le jeune homme ait une fois de plus déplu au meurtrier devant lui car celui-ci lui collait une gifle retentissante tout en hurlant:

-J'ai dit: est-ce que tu comprends?!

La joue de James Junior piquait et lui faisait mal. Sans son accord, quelques larmes tombèrent de ces yeux pour glisser sans vergogne sur ces joues d'enfant. Il sentit même un goût cuivré s'incruster lentement dans sa bouche. Il avait aussi l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer correctement par son nez. Il devait probablement avoir le nez qui saignait.

-Ou...oui...

-Oui, qui? Demandait le clown en ricanant tout en levant sa main gauche comme s'il allait lui rendre sa symétrie en frappant sur l'autre joue.

Le petit garçon ne savait pas comment être plus poli sans risquer d'énerver le clown. Il avait peur de dire "Oui, monsieur" car cela faisait trop sérieux mais il ne pouvait pas l'appeller par son nom: "Joker" car cela serait un manque de respect. Et comme il ne connaissait pas vraiment d'autres titres, il était dans une forme d'impasse. En voyant que le joker rapprochait dangereusement sa main, il décidait de faire un mixte des deux tout en fermant rapidement les yeux dans l'espoir que sa situation disparaisse comme un mauvais rêve:

-Oui, monsieur Joker.

Il y eut un profond silence, James ouvrit prudemment ces yeux noisettes pour évaluer la situation avec le clown. A sa grande surprise, le clown avait mis ces mains derrière son dos et semblait être sur le point d'éclater de rire. Son regard était clairement interrogatif. C'était comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir avec James Jr. Cela perturbait profondément le jeune homme. En ce moment, le clown devrait rire ou le frapper mais pas rester stoïque et le regarder comme si c'était lui le fou. James se sentait sale et malade devant ça. Bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Finalement, le Joker éclatait de rire tout en frottant la joue gauche de James Jr. comme s'il avait fait la farce la plus drôle du monde. Il n'aimait pas quand le clown le touchait. Personne, à part son père, ne faisait ça. Ce geste était trop familier. Loin d'être dérangé par cela, le joker continuait comme si de rien n'était et remit un écart entre eux deux.

-Oh je t'en pris! Jimmy est un ami de cette glorieuse famille dérangée. Appelle moi Oncle J.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, James Jr. eut une mine dégoûtée. Immédiatement, il reçut une seconde gifle sur son autre joue qui fit aller sa vision complètement floue à cause des larmes. Il se sentait dégoûter par lui-même et un peu en colère, il était un grand garçon. Un grand garçon, ça ne pleurait pas. ça ne pleurait jamais.

Comme si le Joker pouvait lire ces pensées, il rentrait encore une fois dans son espace vital et prit son visage, sans la moindre douceur, entre ces mains avec un visage qui ne pouvait montrer que de la répugnance pour ce simple contact prolongé.

-Mini-Gordy, sais-tu pourquoi tu es là?

-Non. Répondit James par réflexes.

-Tu ne sais donc dire que "oui" et "non"? Hé bien, je suppose que la communication va être très unilatérale. Pas que je ne suis pas habitué à ce petit fait avec mon autre moitié. Enfin bref, tu es ici parce que tu as été un vilain garçon junior. Un très vilain garçon! Ou alors, c'est jimmy? Je ne sais plus trop bien...

[-Pitié que quelqu'un vienne me sauver de ce monstre. Pitié que quelqu'un vienne. Je vous en supplie!] Ne cessait de se répéter le petit garçon. Il avait vraiment peur et voulait désespérement être à la maison.

Loin de se douter des pensées intimes du jeune homme, le prince du crime continuait son petit dialogue solitaire en ignorant que son otage était en train de prier milles et une divinités secrètes à venir le sauver de cet enfer.

-Non pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de mauvais à ça. Batsy, lui aussi, est un mauvais garçon. Dis-moi, Mini-Gordy, qui penses-tu être le batman? Comme tout vilain garçon, tu as dû y penser aussi, pas vrai?

Le fils de Gordon savait que cela n'était pas une question rhétorique et il savait qu'il devait répondre. Il ne voulait pas se faire frapper à nouveau.

-Je crois...

Il fut couper aussitôt par une main qui lui attrapait habilement la langue. Par réflexe, il mordit et pour cela, il reçut une autre gifle qui l'envoyait presque inconscient. Le joker ne semblait même pas avoir été mordu par le petit garçon. Le jeune homme semblait douter pendant une seconde de la part de réalité dans son action. La scène semblait trop iréelle pour s'être déroulé. Personne ne pouvait rester ainsi imperturbable à la douleur après avoir failli perdre un doigt. Cet homme, non ce monstre, n'était vraiment pas normal.

Loin de ce démonter par ce petit acte, le criminel lui criait dessus à présent.

-Je ne te demande pas ce que tu crois. La foi, comme la croyance est superflue. On commence à croire en quelque chose qu'on croit réel et c'est fini. On se crée un être et on meurt dans la poussière. On croit en l'amour et sa femme se fait buter plus loin dans le temps. On pense avoir une vie meilleure et la pire des journée débarque. La seule croyance digne est dans l'anarchie, le chaos. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je m'en fiche si tu crois au lapin de pâque, à la petite souris ou je ne sais quelle autre conneries. Non, je te demande: QUI EST LE BATMAN?!

[-Ce n'est pas réel, je fais un cauchemar. Pitié, venez me sauver. N'importe qui...] Se répétait mentalement le garçon.

Le garçon priait encore plus fort quand il sentit une forme d'humidité entre ces jambes. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus été au toilette. Il pâlit encore plus et reprit son mantra avec plus de ferveur en observant le visage du criminel qui venait de sortir un couteau de sa veste mauve.

-Oh magnifique, ce truc n'a même pas appris la propreté!

Il mit la pointe du couteau juste sur le centre de sa pomme d'Adam. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, il était sûr qu'une perle de sang devait apparaitre sur la pointe de la lame de la dague.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais vraiment pas te tuer mais je ne supporte pas les morveux comme toi. Lui chuchotait le monstre en rigolant comme si cela était une bonne blague. Comme si sa vie n'était qu'un gros calembour.

[-Pitié, je ne veux pas mourir]

Il ne savait pas s'il le disait à voix haute ou dans sa tête. Il ne se souciait pas. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il était trop jeune. Il voulait rentrer à la maison. Il voulait son père, il voulait sa mère. Tout mais pas ça!

-Patron... Dit une voix sortie de nulle part

-Quoi?! Tu vois pas que je suis occuper à dévivanter quelqu'un là?! Lui retournait le Joker alors qu'il sentit le couteau s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans sa pomme d'Adam.

-C'est le batman, il semble qu'il y ait un truc louche avec la TV!

Immédiatement, la pression du couteau maintenant légèrement rouge disparu. Le Joker disparut presqsue instantannément de son champs de vision comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Les voix parlèrent encore un peu et un bruit semblable à un coup de feu résonnait dans la pièce et la dernière chose que James Jr. fut:

-Surveille mini-Gordy, qui suis-je après tout pour refuser un message de ma chauve-souris?

Il sentit une caresse dans ces cheveux et un vrai monstre apparut devant lui. Il avait des yeux rouges, des griffes énormes, des crocs horribles et sa peau semblait courir de pustules... Junior se mit à hurler de toute ces forces en tirant sur ces cordes alors que le monstre sourit et crachait dans araignées par milliers.

* * *

**POV Joker - 22 DÉCEMBRE - 7h55**

La journée n'aurait pas pu être plus belle même si le joker avait voulu. D'abord, une séance de tournage d'esprit sur un mini-Gordy complètement drogué puis maintenant, un signe de la présence de son autre moitié! Agrémenté cela de quelques meurtres au réveil et la vie ne pouvait pas être plus belle! Sans se soucier du regard effrayé sur la plupart des visages de ces hommes de mains jetables, ou des cris dans l'autre pièce, il sourit encore plus largement et sauta dans le canapé avant de prendre la télécommande. Il rebobina allègrement en se léchant les lèvres d'avance à ce qu'il allait voir et regardait ce qui ressemblait à un reportage banal en tout point de vue. Pour un peu, il aurait presque pris un bol de pop-corn pour ce spectacle.

"-Hé bien, cette défaite de Gotham face à Métropolis semble être la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase sur le stade la nuit dernière. N'est-ce pas Margarette?

Une femme pulpeuse et sacrément ordinaire sourit à la caméra. La quantité de maquillage qu'elle portait rivalisait presque avec la sienne. Il rigolait lentement et silencieusement tout en mémorisant attentivement son visage. Il ne savait pas quand il aurait à nouveau besoin d'une co-star. Elle pourrait être utile.

-En effet, Stuart. Il semblerait qu'après l'annonce du score écrasant, soit: 14-0 en faveur de Métropolis, les nombreux fans de nos joueurs Gothamites semblent s'être déchainés. Les réseaux sociaux sont surchargés de messages d'injures ou remplis de menaces envers l'arbitre clairement en faveur de sa ville natale. Mais comment leur en vouloir? Cela fera la troisième fois que notre équipe se soit fait battre par Métropolis suite à de probables erreurs de jugement de la part de l'arbitre.

Ces citoyens étaient vraiment de mauvaise foi. Il ne savait pas si c'était une chose qu'il détestait ou qu'il adorait.

-Il semblerait que les tensions ne cessent de grimper entre métropolis et Gotham. D'abord, Batman et superman et maintenant, le domaine du sport? Espérons que le domaine économique ne suive pas sous peu. Je n'oserai imaginer ce que cela pourrait donner.

"Batman VS Superman". ça donnerait un titre d'enfer pour un journal, un livre ou même un film. Brièvement, il se demanda lequel des deux gagnerait un tel combat épique. Il quitta le monde de la rêverie quand il se rappellait que son autre moitié affrontait continuellement des superpuissances pendant son absence. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'il en discute un jour. Batsy était à lui et rien qu'à lui, pas à ces autres méchants de pacotilles. Le clown prince du crime se demandait un court instant si une thérapie de couple ne serait pas nécessaire entre eux. Il avait entendu dire d'un évadé qu'une psy du nom d'Harleen Quinzel semblait très compréhensible. Hmmm, cela était une idée à creuser ultérieurement.

-Pour revenir sur une note plus positive, l'émission spécial noël de Gotham sera...

L'image sur l'écran fluctuait pendant une ou deux secondes avant de redevenir normale.

-Hé bien, Margarette, il semblerait que quelques problèmes techniques sont au rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Comme ma collègue vous le disait, l'émission spéciale Noël...

Il y eut une seconde pause sauf que cette fois, c'était à cause du présentateur. Un homme en costard banal qui donnait l'impression d'avoir avaler le chat de sa grand-mère, voire même toute la portée.

-Stuart? Dit la femme un peu inquiète tout en gardant un bon gros sourire bien télévisuel.

-Margarette, je crois que vous devriez regarder s'il n'y a pas de problème avec le prompteur.

-Que voulez-vous dire Stuart? Il est parfaitement...Elle fit une pause dans sa déclaration après avoir jeter un coup d'oeil en direction du prompteur. On pouvait sentir le mot "normal" sur le bout de sa langue. Curieusement, ce n'était pas ce mot là qui était sorti.

-anormal.

Le son fut coupé mais pas l'image. On pouvait voir à l'écran les présentateurs discuter dans leur oreillette ainsi que plusieurs membres de l'équipe de tournage de l'émission qui bougeaient frénétiquement près des deux présentateurs. Après un moment l'image fut coupée avant de se remettre quelques minutes plus tard.

-Veuillez nous excusez mais il semblerait qu'un message se soit glisser à l'attention de Gotham dans le prompteur. Il dit, je cite:

"-Tu me voulais, je suis là..." "

Le joker fit rejouer encore et encore cette dernière phrase en se souvenant de cet interrogatoire qui semblait être il y a une éternité. L'un de ces clowns voulu faire une remarque mais il le fit taire définitivement assez rapidement. Il mentait plus tôt, sa journée était devenue plus belle. Infiniment plus belle!

-Enfin! le Batman rentre dans la partie! Criait-il tout en éclatant de rire.


	16. Où est Will? Pas parmis nous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir prologue

**22 DÉCEMBRE - 11H35 - POV Wilson**

Wilson Spot était un homme d'un calibre un peu particulier avec un don très particulier. Les gens le voyaient de différentes manières. Ces intimidateurs, à l'époque où il était enfant, savaient, par exemple, qu'il venait d'une famille pauvre et avait l'habitude de trainer dans l'impasse du dragon noir près des dock de Gotham pour tenter de leur échapper. Ces amis de l'université dans la faculté d'économie le voyaient comme une sorte de génie du business et ces anciens professeurs ne pouvaient qu'être d'accord avec eux. Sa famille le voyait comme un élu. Le premier et seul Spot à avoir eu accès au porte prestigieuse de "Gotham-économics". Pour ces amis riches dans différents pays, ils étaient un voyageur heureux avec un nez pour les bonnes affaires et plaçant toujours les intérêts des entreprises et des clients avant tout.

En ce moment même, alors qu'il donnait une dernière réunion sur l'importance pour Wayne Enterprise de signer un à un des documents permettant de débloquer des fonds supplémentaires pour la campagne de recherches sur des traitements pour le cancer, il devait être une sorte de messie pour les membres de son auditoire. Enfin, presque tous l'auditoire.

-Et si, et ce n'est bien sûr qu'une supposition monsieur Spot, la majorité du projet recherche échoue pour des complications techniques. Comment suggérez-vous de palier à cette éventualité? Demanda le patron de Wayne Entreprise.

Wilson faillit grogner à cette remarque mais se retint et plaça un beau sourire presque naturel sur son visage pour compenser. Il détestait avec passion Bruce Wayne. Will avait entendu beaucoup de chose sur monsieur Wayne, le beau célibataire richissime qui était un vrai crétin fini à tendance frivole mais surtout extrêmement manipulable. A l'époque, Wilson n'y avait pas cru. Comment pouvait-on maintenir une si grande entreprise à flot en étant comme ça? Non, ce n'était que des commérages de bonnes femmes frustrés. Il l'avait cru pendant 1 mois ou deux.

Puis vint l'incident du manoir. Le magnifique manoir original des Waynes qui se transmettait de génération en génération dans Gotham... brûlé et transformé en cendre par un alcoolique frustré qui n'était autre que l'héritier de cette même famille. A ce moment précis, Spot avait vraiment vu à quel degré Waynes pouvait être un pigeon.

Contrairement à ce que tous son entourage raconte, personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Wilson aimait se dire qu'il a réussi à maintenir tout au long de sa vie une façade impénétrable qui n'exposait que de minuscules morceaux de lui-même volontairement exposé devant certaine personne: Devant ces intimidateurs qui l'ont toujours cherché là où il n'était pas... Devant ces amis de l'université qui ne savaient pas qu'il avait triché son chemin en effectuant du chantage auprès des hautes autorités scolaire de l'institution. Devant sa famille, ces êtres qu'ils méprisaient de tous son cœur au point de provoquer un léger accident lorsque son père découvrit le pot-au-rose. Devant ces prétendus amis riches qui ne remarquaient jamais les baisses de leur comptes bancaires en se servant du même argument qu'il utilisait actuellement devant le conseil de Wayne Enterprise: les intérêts de l'Entreprise avec un grand "E" et celui des futurs citoyens reconnaissant. Non, personne ne le connaissait vraiment car Wilson était très bon pour masquer son vrai lui. Alors pourquoi Wayne, l'idiot de service, le pigeon parfait, ne pouvait pas tomber dans le panneau comme la majorité de son puta** de conseil.

-Pardon monsieur Wayne, j'ai dû mal entendre durant un instant. Pourriez-vous répéter la question?

Oh mon dieu, ce que cet homme l'irritait. Comment pouvait-on être aussi agaçant en si peu de temps?

-Si vous voulez. Je vous ai demandé: si la majorité du projet de recherche échoue suite à des complications techniques, comme un cambriolage ou un défaut dans le serveur du dépôt central. Comment suggérez-vous que Wayne Enterprise s'en sorte?

-Les laboratoires dont je vous parle sont absolument à toute épreuve. Ils ont été testé et approuvé par tous nos experts.

Il ne se souvenait plus du nombre de fois qu'il avait répéter encore et encore cette phrase pour rassurer des patrons naïfs comme l'autre crétin assis quelques sièges plus loin de lui.

-Peut-être Est-ce le cas... Je vois difficilement comment un laboratoire de ce niveau pourrait avoir un problème de sécurité technique. Dit Wayne en prenant le stylo plume devant lui.

-Exactement.

Enfin! Ce gros balourd allait enfin signer ce fichu document qui allait le rendre définitivement et magnifiquement riche. Il avait réussi à avoir toute les signatures importantes, y compris celle de Lucius après une petite discussion sur les principes d'économie en entreprise. Il ne manquait plus que celle du chef de l'immense réseau Wayne et il en aurait fini de plumer ces vrais pigeons.

-Néanmoins, j'aimerai vérifié moi-même. J'aime faire des visites surprises voyez-vous surtout quand un document important lié à une énorme part du budget de cette entreprise est impliquée. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr? Déclarait soudainement l'homme en déposant le stylo sans signer avant de mettre le contrat dans les mains de Lucius.

-Absolument pas! Je vais appelé et fixer un rendez-vous le plus tôt possible monsieur Wayne.

-Bien, je pense que la signature du contrat devra donc attendre encore un peu. La réunion est donc ajourné. Lucius, veuillez fixer une réunion d'ici une ou deux semaines pour reparler de ce contrat.

-Bien sûr monsieur Wayne. Lui répondit ce damner black.

Un par un les membres du conseil partirent. Ils furent bientôt tous deux seuls dans la pièce. Comme il était hors de question de respirer le même air que cet imbécile, il se leva et partit lentement mais sûrement en direction de couloir. C'est alors que Wayne l'appela dans son dos:

-Monsieur Spot, cela vous dérangerait de prendre un café avec moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne prendra qu'une ou deux minutes.

-Si vous le désirez monsieur, comment pourrais-je dire non?

En effet, sa ruse d'être charmant et gentil passerait complètement au dessus de sa tête si cela arrivait. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Parfois il détestait cette impression de devoir porter continuellement des masques. De ce qui semblait être de nulle part, Bruce Wayne sortit un thermo et remplit les gobelets en plastique contenant autrefois de l'eau.

-Café colombien pur, ne dites pas à Lucius où vous en avez obtenu sinon cette cafetière disparaitra avec que vous ayez eu le temps de vous rendre compte de son absence.

Ce cloporte levait son verre avec un immense sourire d'imbécile et dit:

-Santé.

-Santé. Répondit poliment Wilson.

-Alors monsieur Wayne, de quoi désiriez-vous me parler? Est-ce à propos du contrat? Demandait-il.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'à cause du contrat ou alors il essayait de faire le typique copain-copain habituel comme tous les autres?

-Oh non! Rassurez-vous, rien de ce genre. En fait, je voulais juste vous poser une question. Bien que si vous n'avez vraiment pas le temps...

-Monsieur Wayne, j'ai toujours le temps pour des actionnaires et des hommes tels que vous. Alors, je vous en prie, arrêter de faire votre mijoré et poser moi votre question.

-Cela ne vous dérange vraiment pas?

-Si cela me dérangeait vraiment, je ne serai pas ici à boire ce merveilleux café.

[-Un merveilleux café bien trop fort pour lui] Se dit-il dans la sécurité de ces pensées intimes.

-Vrai vrai. Bon, je suppose que je peux tirer alors. Dites moi monsieur Spot, vous aviez prévu de rentrer le joker au gala avant ou après avoir compris que je ne signerai pas ce contrat?

* * *

**POV Bruce Wayne 11H39**

En tant normal, Bruce aurait trouvé cela comique de voir un homme ainsi s'étouffer et presque à la limite de recracher du café. Néanmoins, le milliardaire, bien qu'il avait pris un ton enjoué, était mortellement sérieux.

-Pardon monsieur Wayne, je crois avoir des problèmes d'audition aujourd'hui. Qu'avez-vous dit?

Ces mains tremblaient. Bien sûr qu'elles tremblaient. Wilson était le genre d'homme qui croyait tout contrôlé jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un touchait un peu trop prêt à leur structure. Parfois, il se dit qu'il comprenait le clown. Cela devait se sentir si bien de démolir ce genre de personne au point qu'elle en ressorte brisée. Cependant, Bruce n'oublia pas son objectif et continua en répétant lentement sa question après avoir pris une longue gorgée de café:

-Vous aviez prévu de rentrer le joker au gala avant ou après avoir compris que je ne signerai pas ce contrat?

-Monsieur Wayne, pourquoi, selon votre logique tordue, aurais-je fait rentrer un criminel recherché fou à lier dans l'un des principaux endroits où se trouvait mes actionnaires et moi-même?

-C'est drôle, je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu dans la salle au moment de l'attaque.

-Certes car je fus pris d'un mal de tête. Vous devriez écouter beaucoup plus les commérages de vos invités monsieur Wayne. Vous l'auriez su.

Bruce se décidait à rentrer un peu dans son petit jeu. Il le fallait s'il voulait obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

-Un mal de tête à l'instant même où le Joker rentrait dans la pièce? On dirait que votre corps à une minuterie très précise monsieur Spot.

-On ne choisit pas sa biologie. Je suis chanceux de naissance.

Bien, maintenant il était temps de permettre à la pie voleuse de s'envoler un peu.

-Bien veuillez m'excuser ma suspicion, je suis un peu hors depuis cette soirée.

-N'importe qui se sentirait comme cela monsieur après une telle soirée mouvementée.

Et maintenant, il était temps d'abattre la pie en plein vol.

-Oui, je m'excuse vraiment d'avoir cru que le chauffeur de taxi, ce même chauffeur que vous aviez appelé une heure à l'avance, a fait un énorme détour afin d'éviter de bloquer le chemin au clown du joker. De même, je m'excuse d'avoir cru une seule seconde que vous avez réussi à soudoyer l'un des membres de l'équipe de sécurité pour qu'il puisse avoir des soins gratuits pour le cancer de sa petite amie. Mais je m'excuse surtout d'avoir cru que ce compte, aussi colombien que ce café, que vous avez la chance de posséder n'était là que pour se faire remplir avec de fausses promesses de recherche qui vous aurait rendu suffisamment riche pour s'élever encore plus haut dans la hiérarchie. On peut tous se tromper, pas vrai?

-Comment vous... Vous...

[-Allez, dis ce que je veux.] Pensait le playboy dans les limites de sa tête.

-J'ai des moyens, j'ai des contacts mais surtout cher Wilson, contrairement à ce que dise les autres, je ne suis pas un imbécile.

-Vous ne... Vous... Comment avez-vous compris?

-Je suis quelqu'un qu'il ne vaut mieux pas traverser. En fait, j'ai de bons amis et l'un d'eux a pensé que cela serait intelligent de vérifier certaines bandes de surveillance à certains instant précis. Le reste était étonnamment facile à saisir quand on regardait les autres caméras et ce qu'il se passait peu avant au moment-clé.

-Qui êtes-vous vraiment monsieur Wayne?

-Si je vous le disais, vous vous comprendriez vous-même monsieur Spot? Parce que c'est ça votre problème... Vous ne vous comprenez pas. Vous portez tellement de masque qu'au final, vous ne savez plus qui vous êtes. Mais rassurez-vous, moi, je sais qui vous êtes...

-Et que suis-je?

Pour l'effet de spectacle que pour véritablement regarder sa montre, il leva sa manche et regardait du coin de l'œil le cadran avant d'annoncer:

-Un vulgaire criminel de bas-étage qui va se faire emmener par James Gordon dans approximativement 2 minutes à partir de maintenant.

Instantanément, l'homme grassouillet en costume d'Armani se mit en colère:

-Même s'il m'embarque, ils n'auront rien sur moi et alors, je vous coulerai vous et votre pathétique entreprise familiale!

-Il est drôle que comme à cette soirée, vous n'avez pas pensé à sourire pour la caméra monsieur Spot. Dit-il en faisant un long coucou à ladite caméra habilement dissimulé dans le coin de la pièce.

-Police! Mettez les mains en l'air. Dit soudain un des nombreux policiers accompagné par Jim Gordon.

-Je crois que c'est à vous qu'il s'adresse. Dit simplement Bruce avant de finir son gobelet.

* * *

**POV Jim Gordon 12H01**

-J'ai presque pitié de ce gars. Déclarait lentement James Gordon en le voyant embarquer dans l'une des voitures avec les menottes au poignet.

-Pourquoi donc? Lui demandait le Batman de journée.

-Il a joué sans le savoir pendant des mois sans même savoir à quel point vous pouvez être dangereux une fois la nuit venue...

A cette remarque, Bruce eut un petit sourire qui déconcerta un peu Jim. Devant son regard interrogatif, le milliardaire expliqua son amusement caché:

-Vous croyez que je ne peux être dangereux que la nuit?

Il y eut un silence lourd qui s'installait pesamment dans la pièce devant la réflexion. Le commissaire ne lui laissait pas le temps de s'installer et le rompit immédiatement en disant:

-Hé bien, vous ne brisez pas les vertèbres d'individu comme lui en journée.

L'enfant de Thomas et Martha Wayne ne dit rien. A la place, il sortit une carte de visite de la poche intérieur droite de son costume d'homme d'affaire. Lentement, il la tendit à James Gordon qui s'empressa de la prendre avant qu'un de ces hommes ne puissent le voir.

-Qu'Est-ce que c'est? Lui demandait-il après avoir lu le message calligraphier à la perfection qui disait simplement:

"Matches Malone"

-La prochaine mission. Répondit le patron d'entreprise.

-Quel est le rapport entre ce nom et le plan? C'est un mot de passe, la prochaine personne a arrêté?

[La prochaine personne qui pourra m'aider à retrouver mon fils?] Continua-t-il mentalement.

-ça commissaire, c'est la personne qui sait où se trouve Batman.

Immédiatement, le policier s'inquiétait de la situation présente.

-Il sait qui vous êtes? C'est dangereux, pourquoi vous ne l'amenez pas...

-Et c'est un criminel. L'interrompit Bruce avec un petit sourire en coin tellement contraire au Batman.

-Quoi?

Est-ce qu'il avait correctement entendu. Non, il devait avoir mal compris.

-Doublé d'un pyromane. Continua-t-il en regardant la voiture de police s'en aller avec son prisonnier.

-Quoi!

-C'est aussi une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Ajoutait-il avec une confiance absolu.

-Quoi...

-Et c'est aussi la personne dont vous allez faire courir le bruit qu'il sait où je me trouve.

A ce moment précis, le cerveau de Jim se déconnectait brièvement. Les connexions neuronnalles devaient avoir fini par griller en essayant de comprendre la logique de l'individu qui se déguisait en chauve-souris pour le plaisir afin de battre à mort des criminels pendant la nuit. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à prononcer fut:

-Pardonnez moi Bruce mais... Quoi!


	17. C'est l'histoire d'un type qui rentre dans un bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir prologue

**24 Décembre - 03H14 - POV Bruce**

Bruce Wayne, ou plutôt, Matches Malone se baladait dans l'une des nombreuses boîtes de nuit de Gotham. A première vue, celle-ci semblait normale mais n'importe quel gothamite pouvait vous dire que c'était l'un des lieux les plus mal famés de la ville. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait visité ce lieu pour voir l'Italien durant sa première joute avec le Joker. N'importe quel criminel de Gotham savait que si votre patron vous appelait en ce lieu, c'était qu'une promotion n'était pas loin.

Néanmoins, ce soir, Bruce n'était pas venu discuter avec un chef de la pègre. Il était venu ajouter du feu à l'incendie abstrait qu'il avait commencé à créer via l'aide de Gordon dans l'esprit des criminels. Et avec un peu de chance, cela attirait l'attention du Joker suffisamment pour qu'il puisse prendre intérêt à l'alter-ego criminel de Bruce spécialement créé pour l'occasion. De là, avec la date buttoir que le clown prince du crime s'était auto-imposé, il ne pourrait plus résister et irait voir "Matches Malone".

A partir de là, tout ce que Bruce aurait à faire, c'est de le mettre droit sous le nez de Gordon dans les endroits stratégiques où Bruce lui avait demandé de placer ces hommes. Ce serait un jeu d'enfant... Si ce n'était pas du joker qu'on parlait. Le clown avait acquis une sale habitude à être imprévisible et à essayer de transformer le monde de Batman dans une folie de psychologie inversé voire doublement inversé.

Avec un soupir qui pourrait passer pour un grognement exaspérer, il rajusta correctement son allumette dans sa bouche qui ajoutait à son côté dramatique de pyromane. Il tapota lentement sur l'épaule d'un junkie assis sur un des tabourets près du bar. Le drogué allait faire une remarque mais devant le regard noir de Matches, il se décala de quelques sièges alors que Bruce s'accapara sans vergogne le siège précédemment occupé.

-Un wisky pour moi! Cria Bruce par dessus le bruit de la musique rock.

Sans vérifier s'il avait été entendu, il rajusta ces lunettes teintés et se mit à observer les multiples danseurs sur la piste. Au loin, il vit un dealer revendre sa drogue au junkie de tout à l'heure. Si Bruce devait s'y risquer, il dirait que c'était de la cocaïne. Il faillit grogner en voyant ça mais il se retint en se rappelant que le déguisement qu'il portait actuellement était celui de Matches Malone, pas de Batman.

Il entendit le tintement d'un verre qu'on plaçait brutalement sur le comptoir. Il se retourna lentement pour observer le barman qui le dévisageait attentivement comme pour l'évaluer. Bruce se laissa faire mais haussa un sourcil avant de prendre le verre et de prendre une grande gorgée avant d'observer la piste à nouveau. Par précaution, il gardait le barman à vue du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci était occupé à nettoyer un verre avec un chiffon.

-Vous seriez pas Matches Malone, par hasard? Lui demanda le barman dans son dos.

-Pourquoi? Vous avez vu du feu réçemment? Lui répondit Bruce en se forçant à obtenir un sourire en coin comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague.

-Non, un clown en fait... Rétorqua le barman avec son propre sourire en coin.

A la remarque, Bruce faillit recracher son wisky de surprise. Il savait que ce barman faisait régulièrement le pont des ragots et rumeurs. Il pouvait vous donner n'importe quel genre d'information pour peu que vous graissiez un peu sa patte. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant que des gens viennent le voir. Cependant, le fait que le Joker soit venu le voir pour obtenir des informations, cela était bien plus dérangeant.

-Un clown... Un client très peu recommandable ces derniers jours d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Vous seriez surpris. Il est vrai qu'il a un sens de l'humour bien à lui et que la rumeur sur lui semble... Hé bien, détonante... Mais je crois même que je pourrais vous présentez. Il adorait rencontrer un pyromane dans votre calibre. Il a beaucoup entendu parlé de vous ces derniers jours, voyez-vous?

-Quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas ici en ce moment alors. Je serai sûrement mortellement ravi de le rencontrer.

-Quel dommage, en effet.

* * *

**24 Décembre - 03H32 - POV Joker**

Le joker, clown, prince du crime, avait décidé de s'offrir une petite virée amusante en ce beau matin. Depuis l'annonce de son autre moitié transmise via les médias le 22 décembre, il avait été extasique. Tellement joyeux qu'il avait pris la liberté de sortir un peu plus souvent en laissant le petit chialeur de Gordon à la maison avec ces hommes de mains remplaçables.

Bien sûr, il avait à nouveau fallu que son Batsy joue les timides après avoir envoyé une telle invitation claire... C'était tout lui ça! Il sortait de sa cachette pour mieux se planquer après avoir fait un peu trop de bruit. Franchement, son batou était désespérant.

Dans un espoir de se distraire, il rentra dans l'un des bars favoris de ces petits truands de bas-étage. Honnêtement, Gotham, et surtout batman! , méritait une criminalité de premiers ordres plutôt que ces pleurnichards qui criaient dès qu'on leur plantait un éplucheur dans le gras de l'estomac. Ils étaient tous si pathétique et ennuyeux!

Sans frapper ou même chercher à se cacher un minimum, le joker rentra dans le bar le plus mal famé de Gotham. Qu'il soit passer quelques heures plus tôt pour tirer sur plusieurs gars ou girls qui avaient l'air trop sérieux afin de s'entrainer au tir ne changeait rien à l'excitation qu'il ressentait. En voyant le Joker rentrer dans le bar, il vit plusieurs criminels et même boss de mafia qui décampèrent aussitôt. Le clown essaya de mémoriser un peu leur visage pour leur faire une petite blague ultérieurement pour attirer son Batsy, puis, il se tourna vers la piste de danse.

La musique qui passa actuellement était assez cocasse. Il s'agissait de "Mad Hatter" de Melanie Martinez. Le clown rigola au choix inconscient de la chanson. Il sentait déjà un léger divertissement prometteur en écoutant la musique. Il se mit à se dandiner sur la piste de danse et la plupart des danseurs s'écartèrent mais la plupart étaient trop saouls ou drogués pour remarquer le danger à proximité.

Le joker réfléchit à comment il pourrait passer les quelques heures qu'il lui restait avant de retourner à son QG pour faire une roulette russe avec son homme de main numéro 3...4? Peu importe! Il pourrait monter sur scène et faire quelques blagues? Ou bien, il pourrait danser avec un cadavre sur la piste de danse et observer combien de personne le remarquerait dans cette boîte qui sentait la pisse? Ou bien, il pourrait... Attendez une seconde, qui était le gars près du barman?

Aussitôt, le Joker se mit à l'étudier attentivement. L'homme, dans la trentaine, avait une allumette dans la bouche, des lunettes teintées mauve foncé, un vieux trench-coat, un pantalon noir...

[Non! Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai! Ce serait Noël avant l'heure?!] Pensa le Joker furieusement en ricanant d'avance.

Il venait de trouver et ce, sans même essayer, le seul homme de cette ville qui connaît l'identité du Batman. Il continua de se fondre parmi les gens de la piste de danse afin d'approcher lentement le pyromane connu comme "Matches Malone". Les yeux verts chimiques du Joker furent de plus en plus surpris par ce qu'ils virent dans le langage corporel de l'individu. Il se tenait détendu mais pas dans cette fausse impression que donnait les criminels qui venaient ici, mais plus dans le style: "Je n'ai rien à craindre car je suis plus fort que vous et cet endroit est à moi pour l'instant". Il avait également un regard bleu troublant. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette couleur quelques part... Et cette morphologie... Cette fois, c'était sûr, il avait déjà rencontrer l'homme. Mais quand?

Dans un effort rare de concentration, le joker repensa à tous ceux qui pourrait correspondre aux caractéristiques qu'il avait vu sur l'homme. Qui avait les yeux bleus, des cheveux noirs et qui... Soudain, le visage apparut dans les tréfonds de la mémoire du clown. Il se rappelait de ce gala où un milliardaire avait osé l'interrompre.

[-Brucie] Pensa le Joker avec un immense sourire.

Alors le milliardaire et héritier de la formule Wayne ne faisait pas que brûler des manoirs durant son temps libre? Voilà qui était intéressant. Sans pouvoir contenir son excitation plus longtemps, il sortit de l'espace réservé au danseur et se décida à intervenir dans cette petite discussion entre un riche caché parmi la pègre et le barman.

* * *

**24 Décembre - 03H32 - POV Bruce**

-Et donc... Les gangs de l'est se dispute encore la part du butin. Conclut Bruce après avoir entendu les informations qu'il avait payé quelques instants plus tôt.

En réalité, il était parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passait sur les docks. Il y avait eu un partenariats entre les gangs du dragon et du serpent. Il savait que c'était une sombre histoire de butins volés et mal partagé. Cela pourrait tourner à une vraie tuerie si personne ne calmait le jeu. Lorsque Bruce pourrait redevenir Batman en toute sécurité, c'est-à-dire, avec un clown derrière des barreaux à Arkham Asylum, il irait s'en occuper lui-même.

La seule raison qui lui avait fait poser la question et payer un peu était pour atténuer les soupçons du barman. Il lui avait demander sous le couvert de savoir quel partie de la ville serait la plus intéressante s'il voulait brûler quelque chose sans problème.

Il allait poser une question supplémentaire quand il sentit une main sur son épaule droite et vit les yeux bruns du barman s'écarquiller de terreur.

-Hé bien! Si le monde n'est pas petit. Matchy! Si tu savais comme je t'ai cherché. En fait, je meurs d'envie de parler avec toi.

Cette voix horrible et aigu. Il aurait pu la reconnaître n'importe où. Il se retint de peu de grogner son fameux "Joker" avec sa voix râpeuse de Batman. A la place, il mit sur son visage une maquette de la peur en faisant mine de baisser le regard en rajustant ces lunettes teintées.

-Joker... Finit-il par dire en camouflant légèrement sa voix en tant que Bruce. Killian me racontait justement plus tôt que vous me cherchiez.

-En effet! Une étoile d'or pour le "pyromayne". Lui dit-il en lui donnant une tape bien trop forte pour être véritablement amicale sur l'épaule.

Bruce trouvait cela mauvais. Le joker semblait savoir quelque chose. Il avait prononcé le dernier mot étrangement comme s'il avait fait un jeux de mot. On aurait dit qu'il aurait mélanger les mots "pyromane" et... "Wayne"? C'était impossible, le clown ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était Bruce dans le déguisement. Personne ne lui avait encore jamais percé à jour lorsqu'il se déguisait, à part Ra... Mais c'était un cas à part ainsi qu'une histoire qu'il préférait oublier le plus vite possible.

Imperspectiblement, sa main gauche se resserra sur son verre. Le barman s'éloigna rapidement en voyant le clown prince du crime sourire de plus en plus. Bruce Wayne ne l'en blâma pas. En fait, s'il le pouvait, il ferait la même chose à sa place. Pourquoi ce damné clown continuait à se montrer si imprévisible? Il n'était pas censé le trouver aussi vite et sur l'ensemble des lieux mal famé que Bruce avait choisi, celui-ci était l'un des plus éloignés de l'ensemble des points de surveillance qu'il avait donné à la police.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi ce maudit clown existait-il? Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de prendre Batman comme obsession? Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe à chaque fois sur Bruce? Mais surtout, pourq... Est-ce que le joker venait de réussir à subtiliser son verre?

-Désolé mais ça avait l'air de cogiter tellement dans cette petite tête que je me suis dit que ce verre servira à autre chose que refroidisseur de paume. Plaisanta le clown en lui donnant un regard qui le défiait de le reprendre.

Bruce aurait fait la bouche bée s'il le pouvait. Est-ce que le joker agissait comme... Un... Gamin? Il avait connu beaucoup d'aspect du joker mais il n'avait encore jamais vu ce côté là. Oh bien sûr, le psychopathe pouvait être enfantin dans une manière cruelle mais se comporter comme un vrai gamin qui attendait à ce qu'on ose lui piquer ces affaires. ça il n'avait encore jamais vu.

-Hé bien, Bruc... Matchy. Je crois qu'il y a une petite discussion sur un certain rongeur ailé qu'il faut qu'on ait tout les deux.

Là, au moins, c'était clair. Le clown avait bel et bien démasquer sa véritable identité. Au moins, il n'avait pas encore compris que Bruce était Batman. Il ne savait pas si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Ou plutôt si, il savait que c'était une bonne chose. Mais Bruce savait également que cela pouvait devenir rapidement une mauvaise chose que ce soit une bonne chose. Parce que c'était le Joker, bon sang!

-Par "rongeur ailé", Vous voulez dire notre ami commun?

Il savait qu'il tirait le clown hors de sa boîte en disant cela. Peut-être qu'il n'était vraiment plus si bon que ça à être batman. Il faut dire que Bruce détestait les surprises, il détestait les imprévues mais surtout, il détestait ne pas être en contrôle de la situation.

-Matchy, je dois l'avouer. Vous êtes étonnamment calme pour un gars qui était mort de trouille en ma simple présence lors de ce gala.

Bruce faillit se gifler quand il se rappelait ce petit fait. Matches Malone pouvait être un criminel stoïque mais Bruce devait être un pauvre milliardaire inintéressant lâche et pleurnichard. Voilà la raison exacte pour laquelle Bruce ne se baladait pas avec beaucoup d'alter-égo. Il détestait adopté trop de comportement différent pendant trop longtemps.

-J'ai évolué. Fut tout ce que dit Bruce en réponse avec un maigre sourire tremblant.

-Suffisamment pour me dire l'identité de ton client le plus... Nocturne? Dit le Joker.

[-Pourquoi tout le monde qui se rapproche de mon lien avec Batman semble croire que je suis un simple fournisseur.] Pensa Bruce un peu vexé avant de se rendre compte qu'il était vexé que les gens ne supposent pas immédiatement qu'il était Batman.

-Vous devez comprendre que c'est une information sensible. Dit Bruce en espérant qu'il ne s'attirait pas vers une de ces discussions manipulatrice dont le joker avait le secret.

-Allleeeeeeeeer Matchy! Je promets que je suis un homme de parole. Si tu me dis ce petit, minuscule et infime secret, je ne ferai pas des "choses" désagréables pour toi. Parole de scout.

Bruce faillit rétorquer que le Joker n'avait sûrement pas été scout mais il se retint. Le joker était armé et bien plus dangereux. De plus, il connaissait son identité et il suffisait d'une action de sa part pour que la pire racaille de Gotham l'apprenne.

-Si ce n'est pas vous, ce sera l'Autre. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux est le plus dangereux. Dit-il en espérant que cela n'énerve pas le joker.

Apparemment, cela avait été la bonne chose à dire car le milliardaire sous alter-égo se fit tapoter la tête comme un bon chien par le clown qui riait aux éclats. Bruce faillit se détendre un peu à cela mais soudain, il vit une lueur qui ne lui plaisait pas dans l'œil du joker. Il faillit jurer en se levant de ce tabouret pour fuir. Mais ce fut top tard. Une seconde plus tard, le joker bloqua le tabouret avec ces pieds et Bruce était désormais pencher sur le comptoir avec un couteau tenu solidement contre sa gorge avec le visage du joker à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Oh, crois-moi Brucie, murmura le clown, tu n'as LITTERALEMENT aucune idée d'à quel point nous le sommes. En fait, le dark knight a un certain penchant pour la violence mais il joue selon ces règles. Cependant, hé bien, disons que je ne joue pas exactement dans le même monde avec toutes ces lois inutiles dans lesquels vous aimez vivre. Alors, si tu ne veux pas savoir jusqu'à quel point je suis différent de mon Batsy chéri, tu vas devoir me donner... Oh, je ne sais pas... Un nom? Parce que crois-moi, tu ne veux pas me voir quand je ne joue pas juste.

Bruce sentit la lame appuyée légèrement plus fort contre sa pomme d'Adam. Le joker semblait avoir vraiment perdu la boule. Il ne semblait même pas faire semblant qu'il ne savait pas qui était réellement Matches Malone. C'était inquiétant. Pourtant, Bruce se força néanmoins à rester calme. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de sortir de cette situation ridicule. En plus, sérieusement, le joker jouait juste? Depuis quand? Il aurait pu faire avaler ça à n'importe qui mais certainement pas au batman.

[-Dis le gars avec des lames cachés dans la semelle de ces godasses.] Pensa Bruce en se rappelant vivement cette fois avec le Joker alors que celui-ci avait pris des molosses en plus de ces chaussures. Il avait encore une marque sur la poitrine à cause de ce petit tour de passe-passe.

-Qu'as-tu dit? Dit le Joker surpris sans perdre son emprise sur la lame.

C'est alors que Bruce se rendit compte qu'il avait dû le murmurer par réflexion comme lorsqu'il déprimait seul dans son lit après le départ de son côté justicier. Il avait vraiment envie de se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Dommage que ce n'était pas un rêve et surtout, que le joker semblait insister de manière implicite pour qu'il répète avec ce fichu couteau qui appuyait de plus en plus fort sur la peau fine de sa gorge.

-Rien, je me demandais si avoir des lames cachés dans la semelle de ces godasses pouvait être considérer comme jouer "juste" de votre part.

[-Vas-y, tranche moi la gorge, on ira plus vite.] Pensa Bruce, cette fois en veillant bien que ces lèvres ne répètent ces mots inconsciemment.

Il savait que ces mots allaient le faire tuer. Personne ne parlait comme ça au Joker. Il était fichu. Game over, fin de partie, crash, plus rien, nada. Il allait mourir ici. Et ce ne serait même pas en tant que Batman. Bruce ferma les yeux en inspirant une dernière fois en attendant le coup final. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il sorte vivant de cette affaire. Il compta une seconde... Deux secondes... Trois secondes... Lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'à 7, il ouvrit prudemment les yeux et sentit la lame trembler contre sa gorge. Il fut étonner de la vue au dessus de lui. Le joker était en train d'éclater de rire. Pas son rire habituel et fabriqué mais un vrai rire. Il y avait même des larmes qui coulaient le long de ces yeux tellement il riait.

-Dis-moi Brucie, comment un gars comme toi aurait pu savoir que j'avais des chaussures avec des lames? Un de mes derniers atouts que j'avais réservé entièrement à mon autre moitié? Dit-il entre deux rires.

Wayne eut un mauvais pressentiment et inventa rapidement une excuse plausible.

-Il m'a raconté...

Même à ces oreilles, cela semblait faible. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas très causeur quand il était Batman.

-Oh, il t'a raconté! Continua le Joker en riant, bien qu'un peu plus faiblement. Je crois que cela est un mensonge monsieur Wayne. Mais, vous savez, quelque chose me turlupine. Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas de partir alors que j'ai retiré ce couteau de ta gorge depuis deux bonnes minutes?

Bruce n'avait pas remarqué mais en effet, le clown avait bien ranger sa lame dans sa manche droite du costume violet. On pouvait à peine voir qu'elle était cachée là. En fait, si Bruce sous son personna "Batman" n'avait pas combattu le Joker en personne, il n'aurait jamais su que...

[-Oh non] Pensa immédiatement Bruce en se rendant compte de son erreur. Il avait regardé immédiatement à l'endroit secret où le Joker cache son couteau favori. Il avait délibérément piéger Bruce. Et le milliardaire avait sauté dedans à pied joints.

Le milliardaire déglutit et reporta son regard bleu glacial sur le visage pâle du criminel obsédé avec Batman qui n'avait jamais sourit aussi large.

-Batsy! Tu es de retour! Dit-il avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

C'était fini... Bruce avait perdu.


	18. Noël n'est pas un jour ou une saison, c'est un état d'esprit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir prologue + scène de viol à ce chapitre, ceux qui sont mal à l'aise avec ce genre de scène, vous pouvez partir au chapitre suivant en sachant simplement que Bruce a été capturé, qu'il est avec le fils de Gordon et qu'il s'évanouit à la fin du chapitre.

**POV Bruce Wayne - 24 Décembre – 04H01**

Bruce savait qu'il était fichu. Il avait perdu après tout, le joker savait qui il était. Il n'était pas assez proche d'un de ces points de surveillance qu'il avait donné à la police pour le plan. En résumé : Tous les pions de son échiquier venait de se faire renverser par un « tremblement de terre » par le clown ici présent.

Cependant, Bruce ne pouvait justement pas perdre. Il y avait les bombes de Gotham répartit dans la ville et le propre fils de Gordon était dans les mains de ce malade. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas perdre. Appeler le un mauvais perdant mais on ne devenait pas Batman en étant un bon joueur contrairement à ce que pensait le Joker. Et le clown allait l'apprendre ici et maintenant.

Sans attendre la fin du rire du joker, Bruce ferma le poing droit et claqua celui-ci le plus fort possible dans le visage rieur de son adversaire de toujours. Complètement sonné par l'impact, le Joker relâcha son emprise sur le tabouret et Bruce se servit de ces pieds pour le repousser en arrière ce qui fit tomber le clown. Même lorsqu'il était un alter-égo, il n'aurait pas osé ce genre de coup bas. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus. Il fallait emmener le clown prince du crime au point de surveillance à plusieurs rues de là. Et sans attendre de voir si le Joker le suivait bel et bien, il se mit à courir et bousculer les gens pour sortir en quatrième vitesse du bar.

Une fois dehors, il sprinta. Chacun de ces pas dans la neige laissait une trace visible que le clown pourrait suivre dans les rues toujours aussi déserte et vierge de toute marque de semelles de chaussures. Avec cette pensée, il courut de plus en plus vite sans se soucier de son poursuivant qui ne pourrait probablement plus le voir. Les marques de pas imprimés dans le manteau blanc suffiraient à ce clown pour le pister.

[-Ça et son détecteur mental de Batman.] Pensa amèrement Bruce en continuant de courir.

Il était sur actuellement dans une ruelle en parallèle à la très fréquentée « Otto Avenue » et le point de surveillance le plus proche se trouvait au sud de « Robinson Park ». Bruce pouvait le faire. Il avait juste besoin de motivation et garder à une distance raisonnable un clown meurtrier obséder avec son alter-égo héroïque tout en l'amenant dans un endroit piégé semblait être une excellente source de motivation pour le dernier des Wayne.

Bientôt, il aperçut au loin le parc en question. Ces poumons étaient en feu à cause de la fraicheur du temps et son manque d'échauffement mais son adrénaline n'avait jamais été aussi haute. Il pouvait le faire. Il allait le faire. Il allait pouvoir sauver Gotham et ramener le clown à l'asile où il appartenait. Il pourra redevenir le chevalier noir comme avant. Il pourra réenfiler une nouvelle fois ce costume en Kevlar. Il était Batman. Il était…

Bruce sentit juste un immense poids dans son dos et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de pensée à quelque chose de concret, sa tête tapa le sol bétonné sous la mince couche de neige et alors, il ne sut plus rien.

* * *

**POV Bruce Wayne - 24 Décembre – 11H22**

Lorsque Bruce se réveilla, sa tête tournait affreusement et sa vision était encore un peu trouble. Etonnamment, il ne lui fallut qu'une ou deux minutes pour se rappeler des évènements précédent son inconscience. La douleur avait toujours été un bon professeur et il s'était fait frappé un certain nombre de fois au visage en combattant les criminels.

Lentement afin de ne pas déclencher une possible blessure, il bougea… Ou du moins, il tenta de bouger. Toujours assez calmement, il baissa les yeux et constaté alors plusieurs chose. La première et la plus évidente selon Bruce est qu'il était attaché au niveau du poignet et des bras par des menottes et des chaines diverses aux verrous suffisamment compliqué pour retenir un maitre crocheteur. La seconde fut qu'il était torse et pied nu. La troisième fut qu'il était également attaché de la même manière qu'au niveau du haut de son corps mais avec ces chevilles et ces jambes. Enfin, il reposait sur un canapé cramoisi et sale et juste en face de lui se trouvait un gamin qu'il connaissait bien : James Junior Gordon.

En essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible à cause des chaînes, il étudia le garçon de sa position. Il semblait salement amoché et son pantalon semblait humide. Il s'était probablement pissé dessus à un moment donné. Il avait également de multiples ecchymoses sur son visage, l'endroit le plus touché semblait être les joues. Il avait une sorte de petites coupures à divers endroits sur son visage comme si quelqu'un avait passé la lame d'un couteau à plusieurs reprises pour lui donner un air amoché ou effrayer le jeune homme. Il pouvait être sûr que ce dernier était un coup du Joker.

L'apparence de junior l'inquiétait également. Il était blafard et ces cheveux ainsi que ces vêtements collaient à sa peau. Il tremblait régulièrement et ces lèvres avaient l'air bleuté, probablement à cause du froid de la pièce. Elle ne semblait pas chauffer et Bruce ne l'avait pas remarqué uniquement à cause de ces entrainements dans le froid de la montagne avec le chef de la ligue des assassins.

-James, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Demanda doucement Bruce dans l'espoir que James ouvre ces yeux pour lui afin qu'il puisse voir si on l'avait drogué ou s'il restait une âme habitant ce corps à peine vivant.

Il n'y avait pas de réponse de la part du garçon. C'était inquiétant. Bruce réessaya un peu plus fort :

-James ! Es-tu avec moi ?

A part un tressaillement plus fort, le petit garçon ne réagit pas. C'était-il fermé au monde extérieur ? C'était probable. Qui savait ce que le jeune homme avait vécu ? Maintenant, il fallait le sortir avec lui lorsqu'il s'évadait. Cela allait être compliqué mais pas impossible.

Bruce se mit à fermer les yeux pour simuler le sommeil pendant qu'il réfléchissait afin de se faire paraitre inoffensif. La majorité du temps, une évasion était faite par une opportunité. Batman n'échappait pas à la règle. Contrairement à ce que disent les films, on ne pouvait pas s'échapper sans rien après tout.

Sans savoir exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé, il entendit le bruit d'une serrure se faisant déverrouiller. Il attendit un peu et se força à égaliser sa respiration le mieux possible mais très rapidement, il se rendit compte que cela ne servirait à rien. L'identité de l'homme avait été rapidement révélée par le ricanement affreux qu'il fit en entrant dans la pièce ainsi que son haleine putride que le clown lui souffla impitoyablement au visage alors qu'il criait à plein poumon juste en face de son visage :

-Yo Batssssssssssssy ! Debout, on se réveille !

En ce moment, Bruce était ravi de ne pas être réellement endormi. Il était certain que si cela avait été le cas, surentrainé, génie, milliardaire, chevalier noir, ou n'importe qui d'autres, il serait mort d'un arrêt cardiaque.

-Joker. Grogna Bruce en essayant de garder un visage neutre sans vraiment pouvoir cacher la haine pour le clown qui brûlait dans ces yeux bleus.

-Ces yeux ! Ces magnifiques yeux ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas les reconnaitre la première fois qu'on s'est vu Batsy ? Cria le Joker en tourbillonnant sur lui-même dans la joie.

Bruce ne répondit même pas à la question. En ce moment, sa tête tambourinait encore et bien que sa vision soit plus claire qu'à son réveil, elle n'était pas encore revenu totalement et c'était difficile pour lui de se concentrer.

Le Joker continuait de lui parler avec l'enthousiaste d'un petit garçon qui devait absolument raconter à son père la plus belle journée de sa vie encore et encore et encore… Sérieusement, il comprenait comment certaine des victimes du Joker était devenue folle avec le temps. Il se demandait brièvement si ces hommes de mains devaient aussi passer par cette torture sur patte ou si le Joker n'était bavard comme ça que pour lui. Avec sa chance, il pouvait parier sa fortune que c'était la deuxième option. Le clown devait penser qu'à force de lui parler, cela allait le motiver à quitter son auto peu bavard voire taciturne. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort en fait. Non pas que Bruce l'admettrait ou tomberait dans le piège prochainement. Il savait parfaitement ce qui arrivait aux gens qui finissaient par discuter un peu trop longtemps avec le Joker… Et un cerveau reprogrammé n'était pas l'objectif actuel de Wayne.

-Et pour couronner le tout, te revoilà pile dans les temps ! Finit par clôturer le Joker en faisant de grands gestes dans sa direction.

[-Hourra !] Avait envie de répondre sarcastiquement Bruce.

Assez curieusement, la réponse resta dans sa tête. Sa personnalité auto-imposée d'auto héroïque semblait à nouveau influencer ces pensées. C'était une excellente chose. Il allait en avoir besoin pour affronter ce fou.

Après trois secondes de silences ponctués uniquement par les respirations des différents individus dans la pièce, Bruce remarqua que le Joker semblait attendre réellement une forme de réponse de sa part à son discours. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire…

En fait, il ne voyait même pas l'utilité de répondre au clown et de jouer le jeu. Cela rendrait le clown bien trop heureux et après la révélation indirectement de son secret à son pire ennemi, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à mordre l'hameçon… Encore une fois…

-Ne me dis pas que tu boudes encore parce que je sais qui est ton masque ! Honnêtement Batsy, c'est moi qui devrais bouder ici. Tu m'as laissé en plan ! Moi ! Ton autre moitié ! Tu devrais avoir honte. Lui dit-il avec un air mortellement sérieux tout en faisant de grand pas dans sa direction jusqu'à se retrouver juste en face de lui.

Bruce avait vraiment envie de laisser l'air incrédule s'étaler sur son visage. Néanmoins, il avait décidé d'apparaitre comme Batman, juste sans le costume. Or Batman n'était pas incrédule.

-Cela m'a fait mal tu sais. Je t'organise une party du tonnerre et toi, tu n'as même pas l'audace de te présenter et de m'arrêter. Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte d'à quel point j'étais énervé à ce moment-là ? Rajouta-t-il en lui postillonnant presque au niveau du visage.

L'héritier des Wayne avait vraiment envie de répondre qu'il avait remarqué à quel point le Joker était énervé à partir du moment où il avait complètement perdu les pédales avec cette histoire de bombe pour Noël, etc. Mais il fut « sauver » de répondre par le Joker qui s'assit à cheval sur lui sans qu'il puisse l'en dégager.

-Sors de là illico Joker! Menaça Bruce en essayant de se retenir pour éviter de s'étaler lui-même par terre en dégageant le Joker de là.

-Hmmm, laisse-moi réfléchir Batsy. Nope ! Je suis très bien là où je suis. Dit-il en éclatant de rire après avoir mimé une intense réflexion.

Sans attendre plus, Bruce tenta de se dégager une fois de plus mais rien à faire, le Joker semblait obtenir plus accroché à lui à chaque seconde qui passait. Il était pire qu'une tique ! Après un moment, il se stoppa surtout après avoir entendu le rire du clown qui semblait presque heureux. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand il faisait cela.

Posément, il reprit son masque stoïque du mieux qu'il put et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Le clown s'arrêta de rire et toujours en regardant parfaitement heureux, il déclara :

-37 secondes. 36, 35, 34,…

Bruce ne comprenait pas à quoi correspondait ce décompte. Cela ne pouvait pas êtres les bombes, ni le signal pour un quelconque appareil électrique comme il n'y en avait pas le moindre dans la pièce.

-22, 21, 20,… Continua le Joker en souriant.

Soudainement, Bruce sentit la pièce se réchauffer fortement. Un signal pour le thermostat ? Mais c'était stupide. Qu'est-ce que ce maudit clown avait en tête.

-16, 15, 14,…

Batman s'interrogea encore un peu dessus quand il remarqua une chose étrange. Le gamin continuait de trembler de froid dans son état inconscient. Mais ce n'était pas possible. La chaleur commençait à devenir presque étouffante ! Elle était si forte que Bruce se sentit même transpirer.

-5, 4, 3, 2,… Dit le Joker en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Lorsque le Joker arriva à une seconde, il s'arrêta de compter et observait simplement le justicier dans l'attente de quelque chose. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et Bruce finit par se demander s'il n'attendait pas les nouvelles d'un de ces hommes de mains pour un plan minuté qui se passait à l'extérieur.

La pensée de Bruce devenait confuse. On aurait dit qu'il y avait plusieurs pensées qui restaient à l'avant-garde de son esprit mais qu'elles se désagrégeaient avant qu'il ne puisse savoir exactement ce que c'était.

Le milliardaire remarqua un peu tardivement une paire de lèvre sur les siennes. Il se laissa faire mais le baiser était certes passionné mais il était aussi désagréable. Il y avait quelque chose de faux, de mauvais dans le baiser. Il tenta de s'écarter mais il était déjà appuyer contre le dossier à son maximum et il ne parvenait qu'à se tortiller contre les chaines froides.

-Et 0 ! Rigola le Joker en se pressant plus fermement contre lui. Qui aurait cru qu'une simple solution chimique aphrodisiaque injectée en douce dans ton sommeil pouvait te faire un tel effet Batsy !

Les paroles atteignirent son cerveau avec un retard monstrueux et la prise de conscience de ce qu'il se passait et allait se passer finit par tomber sur Bruce comme une tonne de brique. Il essaya vraiment de se dégager mais cela semblait amuser le clown plus loin.

-Je retire ce que je t'avais conseillé. Finalement, la tête peut parfois passer en premier. Déclara le Joker en se moquant clairement de l'état dans lequel il lui avait mis tout en ouvrant lentement la fermeture éclair de son adversaire de toujours.

-Joker, arrête ! Essaya de le raisonner Bruce.

Le milliardaire sentit sa langue devenir pâteuse. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qui allait suivre. Il devait arrêter le clown en quelque sorte. Pourtant, un instinct au plus profond de lui, la partie de Batman qui était encore là, lui dit que cela était complètement hors-caractère même pour le Joker. Le clown, prince du crime, faisait toujours un point quelque part. Même dans sa folie, il y avait une forme involontaire de point caché d'ordinaire.

-Quel est le point ? Réussit à dire le prince de Gotham sans gémir alors qu'il pouvait sentir la main du Joker commencer à appuyer sur une érection absolument non voulue par son propriétaire.

Cela ne stoppa pas le Joker pour autant mais il ralentit le rythme et le regarda un peu interrogateur avant de s'arrêter totalement pour la plus grande frustration et satisfaction de Bruce.

-Le point… Le point… Le point ! Répéta inlassablement le clown en se tapotant le menton en étant placée dans une énorme réflexion interne.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta de réfléchir et sourit largement tout en basculant lentement ces hanches dans un rythme qui donnait à Bruce envie de vomir alors que son corps continuait malgré lui d'apprécier.

-Le point est que la personne qui me tient le plus à cœur dans ce petit monde ordonné. Mon autre moitié, la seule personne identiquement différente à moi-même, continue de garder son petit masque de personne ordinaire pour préserver un semblant de santé mentale qu'elle ne possède plus.

Le joker gémit en partie avec lui alors qu'il se palpait lui-même tout en mordillant un mamelon de Bruce.

-Je veux éclater ce masque de normalité en milles morceaux, ce même masque derrière lequel elle se cache de moi encore même en cet instant précis. Je veux voir le sang, la haine et la violence maculé les traits de ce visage. Je veux qu'elle comprenne la punch line finale de la vie, qu'il soit à l'avant de la vague alors qu'il se rende compte de la farce grossière de la société une bonne fois pour toute.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille, le criminel dingue l'obligea à sucer un à un ces doigts graisseux et dégoûtants. Bruce avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer tellement le Joker les enfonçait loin dans sa bouche tout en retenant sa mâchoire de le mordre.

Toutefois, le pire fut son corps qui se sentait vide et continuait de chauffer alors que les battements de cœur s'accéléraient malgré ces tentatives de respirations calmes.

-Voilà, le point. Finit par dire le Joker en retirant son index hors de sa cavité buccale avant de l'enfoncer violemment dans un endroit plus bas de son corps.

Immédiatement, le corps de Bruce se tendit alors qu'il pouvait sentir le bas de son corps se resserrer et s'adapter à la forme qui grattait ces parois impitoyablement en apportant une vague de plaisir lorsqu'il touchait un endroit précis. Bruce se rendit tardivement compte qu'il s'agissait sûrement de sa prostate.

Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de bien plus gros entrer au même endroit alors que les doigts se retirèrent pour lui laisser la place, le milliardaire ne savait pas s'il voulait mourir ou vivre. La drogue exacerbait les sensations à un point où il flottait dans un océan de plaisir mais son esprit, sa volonté de fer forgé par le temps et la lutte contre la criminalité, refusait de se laisser contrôler par un produit chimique. Le tout lui donnait finalement une envie profonde de vomir alors qu'il pouvait sentir du sang entre ces jambes tout en écoutant des gémissements forcé de lui mêlé à ceux du joker.

Il ne sut pas exactement à quel moment il s'écroula et finit dans l'inconscience. Était-ce quand l'orgasme l'atteint ? Ou bien était-ce quand celui du joker le traversa ? Était-ce en entendant le Joker rire et se moquer de lui ? Était-ce simplement avant même que l'un d'eux atteint l'acte ? Il ne le savait pas mais deux choses étaient sûres en ce moment :

1) Redevenir vraiment Batman allait être plus dur que prévu.

2) Le Joker allait probablement vouloir le réveiller pour Noël


	19. L'esprit de Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir prologue

**POV JIM GORDON** **-24 décembre – 20h36 -**

Jim observa une fois de plus les caméras de sécurité en n'en croyant pas ces yeux. Il n'y avait pas vraiment cru quand le « barman » l'avait appelé. Enfin, le « barman » était un de ces alias les plus connus juste après la « calculette ».

Et s'il y avait bien une chose que tout le monde savait, tant du côté des flics que de la pègre, c'était que celui-ci ne donnait jamais d'information au hasard sans avoir été payé mais une chose était sûre, quand il vous donnait une information, elle était toujours véridique. Or, s'il avait bien compris, cette information là valait littéralement de l'or.

-Harvey, que voyez-vous sur cet écran ?

Aussitôt, le policier regarda l'image sur l'écran et n'en croyait pas les yeux à son tour. On pouvait clairement voir le clown meurtrier tiré un Bruce Wayne inconscient et blessé dans une voiture volée. Si on remontait de quelques secondes, on pouvait même voir la voiture percuté et expédier Bruce Wayne à quelques pas.

-On dirait que c'est le joker… Mais on dirait que le type, c'est Bruce Wayne.

-Bien Harvey, maintenant, regardez mieux.

Le commissaire fit rejouer une fois de plus l'extrait en montrant bien à Harvey ce qu'il devait voir sur l'écran quand les yeux du policier s'écarquillèrent de surprise en remarquant ce que Gordon lui indiquait.

-Le numéro de plaque de la voiture. Il se reflète dans la vitrine du bâtiment en face du parc. Finit par dire Harvey.

-Exact et vous savez ce que j'ai remarqué ? Le numéro me semblait familier et devinez quoi ? Cette voiture appartenait à un couple retrouvé assassiné une semaine plus tôt. Il habitait district house. Et étrange coïncidence, le mari se trouve être la victime que le Joker a passé sur la chaise électrique. Dit Gordon en montrant le dossier à son bras-droit.

Harvey réfléchit un peu puis un immense sourire franchit ces lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce que cela impliquait.

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Exactement Harvey, on sait où le Joker se planque. Le coupa Gordon.

Immédiatement après, Jim mit les unités en mouvement pour encercler la zone en cachette. Et inconsciemment de tous, il pria pour que Bruce aille bien.

* * *

**POV BRUCE WAYNE -24 Décembre – 23H41-**

Lorsque Bruce se réveilla, il avait affreusement mal. Cela était le point négatif d'avoir été violé par un clown meurtrier. Pourtant, la douleur ne l'empêcha pas vraiment de remarquer le décor autours de lui. Il était assis dans une chaise et évidemment, il était tout aussi fortement attaché que quand il s'était réveillé sur le canapé. Devant lui, il y avait une table couverte de cadeau qui ressemblait étrangement à des détonateurs. Bruce se figea quand il remarqua le nombre exact de cadeau sur la table : 12 détonateurs. Ce fut le nombre exact de grande zone populaire dans Gotham.

Les yeux de Bruce ne restèrent pas écarquillés d'horreur très longtemps car quelque chose d'autre attira rapidement son attention loin. Ce fut le fils de Gordon qui cette fois semblait parfaitement réveillé et était occupé à le dévisager. Il était tout aussi solidement attaché que lui et essayait de se tortiller hors des chaines.

-Cela ne sert à rien. Elles sont trop serrées. Tu risques juste d'attirer l'attention sur toi en essayant de t'en débarrasser. Signala calmement Bruce à James.

Le petit s'arrêta aussitôt de bouger pour dévisager Bruce avec incrédulité. Il semblait hésiter à parler et avait l'air d'avoir un peu peur. Bruce tenta un petit sourire pour le rassurer mais cela ne semblait pas rassurer le garçon qui regardait maintenant partout autours de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'allait lui sauter à la gorge prochainement. Bruce aurait trouvé cela un peu drôle s'il avait vu ça dans un film mais comme il était dans la vraie vie, le caractère humoristique de la situation perdait vraiment de son charme.

-Tu es le fils de Gordon, James, c'est bien ça ? Demanda poliment Bruce bien qu'il savait parfaitement déjà qui était le jeune homme.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête lentement de manière positive.

-Je suppose que tu sais qui je suis. Dit Bruce en essayant de faire oublier sa peur au petit garçon en se mettant à discuter avec lui.

-Vous êtes Bruce Wayne. Déclara le jeune homme.

Le milliardaire sourit. Au fond de lui, cependant, il soupirait de soulagement. Il avait cru que le petit garçon avait pu se rappeler en quelque sorte de la scène qu'il avait eue avec le Joker plus tôt. C'était une bonne chose. Cela voudrait dire que non seulement l'enfant ne serait pas traumatisé mais aussi que seul son corps ainsi que l'esprit de Bruce, et le joker évidemment, ne se souviendrait de ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt.

Un corps qui lui faisait un mal de chien en ce moment d'ailleurs. Bruce allait dire autre chose au garçon quand il entendit clairement la voix du Joker en train de massacrer un « petit papa Noël » avant de rentrer dans la pièce presque en dansant.

-Ah, on dirait que tous mes invités sont réveillés ! C'est merveilleux !

Aucun d'eux ne dit quelque chose. Le garçon était trop occupé à fermer les yeux fortement dans l'espoir de conjurer l'apparition du clown meurtrier et Bruce retombait aussitôt dans son auto Batman afin d'éviter de provoquer le Joker avec son soi-disant « masque » de Bruce Wayne.

-Hé bien, heureusement que j'ai assez d'excitation pour nous trois. Dit celui-ci en soufflant de frustration avant de ricaner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Joker ? Demanda calmement Bruce en grognant légèrement pour être assez proche de sa voix de Batman sans pour autant l'être.

Le fils de Jim Gordon n'avait pas besoin de savoir son identité secrète. Cela pourrait même se révéler dangereux. Le joker pourrait voir cela comme une forme de concurrence ou un encouragement pour prendre plus rapidement le « masque » de Bruce. Après tout ne lui avait-il pas annoncé qu'il briserait son côté plus humain durant leur prétendue « nuit de plaisir » ?

-Ce que je veux faire ? Hmmm, Je sais ! Si on demandait son avis à Mini-Gordon ? Alors, gamin, à ton avis, quel est la surprise de ton oncle J ? Demanda le Joker en se rapprochant à grand pas du petit garçon.

-Je… Je… Ne put que bégayer celui-ci dans la terreur.

Bruce ne savait toujours pas ce que ce monstre avait fait au garçon mais une chose était sûre, cela avait certainement traumatisé le pauvre gosse. Le clown avait vraiment de la chance que Bruce était aussi solidement attaché parce que son côté justicier avait vraiment envie de le battre comme un plâtre.

-Mini-Gordon ? Hmm, je crois que je l'ai cassé encore une fois. C'est si fragile ces petites bêtes. Ricana le Joker avant de lécher la joue droite de sa proie.

-Ne le touche pas Joker ! Hurla Bruce en se débattant.

Aussitôt, le Joker s'écarta satisfait du fils du commissaire en tapotant la tête du petit garçon. Bruce crut même entendre un « bon garçon » de la part du joker en direction de l'enfant avant que le clown ne se concentre une fois de plus sur lui. Toute cette scène le rendait vraiment malade.

-Ah ! Enfin un peu de colère ! Maintenant, on va pouvoir jouer ! Franchement, Brucie, pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que je t'avais cassé aussi ! S'enthousiasma le Joker.

Pour toute réponse, Bruce se contenta de lui lancer l'un de ces meilleurs regards meurtriers et de grincer les dents. Hors de question de lui faire en plaisir en entamant une discussion à ce sujet maintenant que le héro savait que le prince du crime attendait juste une réaction de sa part.

Loin d'être agacé par son attitude, le clown semblait même plutôt content de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que l'attention du criminel était retenue par une horloge de grand-père pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne commence à monologuer.

Son adversaire serait-il donc sur un délai ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

-Savez-vous que Noël est ma fête préféré ? Après tout, c'est le seul jour de l'année où on est censé être bon pour espérer la visite d'un barbu ivrogne qui vous apporte des cadeaux clairement volé dans une grande surface !

Il éclata de rire. Bruce n'y prêta pas une grande attention mais le petit garçon semblait trembler à chaque fois que le criminel ricanait ou riait. Oui, il y avait certainement quelque chose de mal avec lui. Peut-être que le clown l'avait drogué avant leur réunion dans ce bar ou quelque chose du même style ?

-C'est juste tordant. Alors, je me suis dit et si je jouais au père Noël cette année ? Or, comme vous le savez, j'ai déjà posé quelques cadeaux dans Gotham dans l'espoir d'attirer ma chauve-souris et elle est venue passer Noël avec moi. Ce qui nous amène à un dilemme évident… Pas vrai, Brucie ? Fait moi plaisir, dis nous avec ces belles lèvres : quel est mon dilemme intérieur ?

Ce n'était vraiment pas difficile à deviner. Après tout, cela faisait un moment que Bruce y avait réfléchit lorsqu'il avait conçu son plan désormais raté. Cela faisait parti de l'une des tournures de scénario qu'il avait vu venir si jamais il décidait de se livrer.

-Vous voulez faire sauter Gotham mais comme vous êtes un homme de parole et comme Batman s'est présenté comme promis, vous ne pouvez plus faire sauter les bombes.

Le milliardaire insista fortement sur le « Batman » pour bien rappeler au clown qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il ne pardonnerait pas le moindre glissement de son identité.

-Je peux toujours compter sur mon Brucie pour trouver le nœud de mon problème. C'est un peu frustrant de laisser une masse de métal inerte ne pas exploser. Surtout que j'adore les feux d'artifices. Or, Gotham mérite un merveilleux feu d'artifice. C'est alors que je suis arrivé à une solution qui réjouira petit et grand. Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ?

Bruce haussa simplement un sourcil et James Junior hocha nerveusement la tête dans l'espoir de ne pas contrarier le clown plus loin.

-C'est très simple ! Je ne peux pas actionner mes cadeaux mais quelqu'un d'autre le peu. Et il me semble que j'ai des invités qui n'ont pas encore eu le leur. Annonça le Joker avec un clin d'œil de conspirateur.

-Vous êtes malades. Déclara simplement l'apprenti de Ra al Ghul.

L'héritier des Wayne était fier de son sang-froid actuel s'il devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même. Peut-être que le fait qu'il était attaché et ne pouvait pas toucher le prince du crime l'aidait énormément à ne pas le frapper aussi.

-Brucie, tu sais toujours trouver les mots pour me faire chavirer. Juste pour ça, tu mérite d'être le premier à ouvrir tes cadeaux. Désolé Mini-Gordy ! Dit le fou en s'asseyant allègrement sur les genoux de son autre moitié.

Toujours en restant affreusement calme alors qu'il rêvait en ce moment-même à la meilleure manière de tuer le clown, Bruce déclara avec un ton parfaitement glacial :

-Quel est l'astuce ?

-Hmm ? Fut tout ce que dit le clown en le regardant avec une lueur bizarre dans les yeux.

-Il y a toujours une astuce, un piège, un truc. Appelez-le comme vous voulez. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à forcer les gens à faire ce que vous voulez sans une dernière carte cachée quelques part… Alors, quel est le truc cette fois? Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on refuse d'avoir l'esprit de Noël ?

Immédiatement, le clown se frappa le front en prenant un air ahuri et surpris pendant environ deux secondes avant de se mettre à sourire une fois de plus. Ce type était vraiment une diva terrible.

-Oh ! Je suis stupide. Désolé Brucie, j'avais complètement oublié notre danse avec toute cette excitation ! Vois-tu seulement la moitié de ces cadeaux vont faire exploser une infrastructure peuplée. Tout le reste va juste faire pleurer quelques ouvriers de chantiers quand ils reviendront demain en découvrant leur mois de travail anéanti. Mini-Gordy et toi ne deviez en activer que 3 chacun pour partir d'ici.

Pourquoi Bruce ne parvenait pas vraiment à croire le clown ? Le Joker cachait quelque chose. Après tout, il ne laisserait jamais filer Batman comme ça. Et le fou savait parfaitement que même son petit jeu ne suffirait pas à détruire la partie rationnelle de lui, bien que la culpabilité et le poids des morts allaient certainement entamer une énorme partie de Bruce et le ronger jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

-Et évidemment, il n'y a aucune manière de les différencier. L'interrogea Bruce en le faisant passer pour une déclaration simple.

-Où serait le plaisir si c'était le cas ? Confirma le Joker.

-Et si nous refusons de jouer ? Le questionna franchement Bruce en simulacre à cette fois au gala

-Alors je suppose que mes hommes de mains remplaçables devront ouvrir vos cadeaux à votre place et que je devrais les tuer après à cause d'un vol organisé de cadeaux. Ce serait un merveilleux cadeau de moi à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que je n'ai pas une très grande patience et qu'en général, je n'attends pas minuit pour ouvrir mes cadeaux.

Voilà donc pourquoi il regardait si attentivement l'horloge. Il avait prévu quelque chose à minuit si jamais son offre était refusée. Cependant, ce n'était toujours pas l'as dans sa manche. Pour une fois, Bruce ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'avait prévu le Joker. Il savait tout les deux qu'il y avait un dernier tour qui attendait d'être jouer dans ce jeu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que le Joker avait prévu ?

-Je choisis le vert. Dit Bruce en entendant le premier coup de minuit.

Bruce espérait juste qu'il avait fait le bon choix mais il en doutait sincèrement.

* * *

**POV JIM GORDON -25 Décembre – 00H03**

Jim avait entendu dans la radio de police en quittant la voiture que 5 lieux venaient d'exploser. Deux d'entre eux étaient des chantiers en constructions et 3 autres étaient des bâtiments administratifs importants où beaucoup de gens travaillaient encore même pendant cette matinée de Noël.

[-Cela a donc commencé] Fut tout ce que pensait Gordon alors que les rares policiers qui n'étaient pas avec lui pour arrêter le Joker paniquaient à l'autre bout de la ville.

-Unité 3, nous rentrons dans exactement 5, 4, 3, 2,…

Il mima les derniers chiffres et s'empressa immédiatement d'entrer en silence pour se retrouver dans une pièce vide où des dizaines de cadavres déguisés en clown les attendaient. Visiblement, il avait été tué quelques heures plus tôt et vu les blessures de certains, les derniers dataient de moins trois heures.

Toujours dans le silence, il vérifia le pouls de chacun des cadavres pour éviter un quelconque piège de la part du clown, prince du crime.

-Monsieur, vous devriez venir voir ça. Dit dans son oreillette l'un des membres d'une des unités qui avaient grimpé à l'étage pour appréhender le clown.

Sans attendre, Jim monta à toute vitesse les marches des escaliers et atteignit rapidement les hommes pour pâlir d'horreur comme ces hommes en rentrant dans la pièce. Celle-ci était vide à l'exception d'un cadeau violet avec une carte où un « Pour le commmissaire » était écrit avec des fluo.

-Commissaire Gordon, que faisons-nous ? Demanda l'un de ces hommes.

-Attendez à l'extérieur pendant que j'ouvre le paquet. Ordonna Gordon pour toute réponse.

-Mais monsieur… C'est… Tenta de protester l'un des hommes les plus proche.

-Un ordre, sortez. Le coupa Jim.

Jim déglutit et attendit tranquillement que ces hommes sortent du bâtiment. Puis, une fois que la maison fut vidée de tous ces occupants actuels à l'exception de lui, bien sûr, il se rapprocha du cadeau.

C'était étrange, Jim savait qu'il pouvait mourir en ouvrant ce cadeau. Cela pouvait être un gaz mortel, une bombe ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour mettre fin à ces jours. Pourtant, Jim le faisait quand même. Il savait que la procédure était d'appeler l'équipe de déminage et puis laissé la scientifique examiner le paquet avant de même envisager l'ouverture mais l'instinct de Jim hurlait qu'il n'en avait pas le temps.

Très lentement, il ouvrit le paquet en déchirant le moins possible l'emballage. Une fois qu'il ne restait plus qu'une maigre boîte de carton. Il prit un moment pour avoir une pensée pour sa famille et toute ces choses qui pourraient rester derrière avant d'ouvrir la boîte.

Lorsque rien ne se passa, il expira de soulagement et essaya la maigre sueur qui coulait de son front avant d'examiner le contenu du cadeau. Ce qu'il vit le figea. Dedans, il y avait un détonateur et une enveloppe avec « Cher Gordy » écrit dessus.

Délicatement, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et, alors que son cœur battait la chamane, il lut son contenu.

* * *

_« Cher Gordy,_

_Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi un clown aussi occupé que moi t'écrit. Après tout, je n'ai pas été très sage cette année et j'ai même tenté de reproduire ton travail malgré tes occupations traditionnelles de Noël…_

_Pourtant, j'espère que même un garçon sur ta liste des méchants mérite un cadeau de Noël. Sais-tu ce qui me ferait très plaisir, Gordy ? Pour Noël, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu fasses sauter quelque chose. J'ai toujours aimé les explosions, le feu, les feux d'artifices et c'est la seule et unique chose que je vais te demander cette année._

_Je sais qu'un méchant garçon comme moi risque de ne rien recevoir, après tout, j'ai été très vilain : j'ai kidnappé ton fils, j'ai attrapé votre petit justicier, j'ai détruit une partie de la ville… Pourtant, j'espère qu'il reste dans ton petit cœur noir un peu d'affection pour les clowns. Parce que tu en auras besoin cher Gordy !_

_Pour te prouver à quel point j'ai été sage, cependant, je vais te montrer deux options qui se révèlent à toi :_

_1) Tu prends le détonateur et tu l'actionnes. Cela aura le mérite de me tuer moi et mon autre moitié dans un ultime feu d'artifice et sauvera l'ensemble de la ville._

_2) Tu retournes au traineau et continue ta tournée et les explosions continueront._

_Entends donner que j'ai un farouche esprit de Noël et que ton choix doit être fait avant minuit et 15 minutes, je vais même te donner les emplacements des différentes bombes._

_Joyeux Noël, père Gordy ! XOXO_

_Signé : Oncle JOKER_

* * *

Jim vérifia aussitôt l'heure, minuit et 13 minutes, il avait deux minutes pour se décider entre la mort du clown et de Batman ou ceux d'innocents corrompus dans la ville. Sans attendre, il vérifia au verso de la page pour les emplacements des bombes. Quelqu'un était des bâtiments en construction, d'autres étaient des lieux communs pourtant trois lieux se détachaient entre tous : Le commissariat, la maison de Jim où Barbara était probablement en train de l'attendre, et son bar fétiche où de rare ami à lui se trouvaient en train de fêter Noël.

L'esprit de Jim devint flou devant le choix et la constation des emplacements. On lui demandait de choisir entre sauver deux vies, celle d'un psychopathe et d'un héro nécessaire à Gotham, ou des milliers de vies possibles. En moins de deux minutes, il devait faire le choix sur lequel des dizaines d'hommes ont philosophé dessus pendant des années : « Doit-on sacrifier des vies pour le plus grand nombre ? »

C'était trop, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ce choix car peu importe le résultat, cela allait créer une catastrophe sans précédent et cela allait contre tout ces principes. Il avait déjà dû se salir les mains mais pas comme ça, jamais comme ça. Ici, il allait devenir aussi corrompu que n'importe lequel des flics moyens de Gotham.

Non, ce n'était juste pas possible. Jim ne pourrait pas vivre avec la culpabilité d'avoir tuer le chevalier noir, le héro de son fils. De plus, Jim savait que l'anarchie règnerait dès qu'on apprendrait que le justicier était réellement mort à cause du commissaire de la ville. Il avait déjà vu le résultat de la disparition du gardien de Gotham, il ne voulait plus jamais revoir cela.

Tout comme il ne pouvait pas vivre avec des centaines de vies négligemment arraché par son choix pour sauver un homme et un monstre.

Minuit 14, moins d'une minute avant que le choix serait arraché de lui. Moins de 59 secondes à présent pour faire un choix parmi deux mauvais. La question n'était pas quelle était le meilleur résultat dans ces deux options mais lequel était le moins pire.

Pas le temps pour créer une troisième option, il y avait juste deux choix et un Jim, juste Jim, toujours juste lui. Que ce soit avec Batman, Harvey, la criminalité, la police, il y avait toujours Jim et des choix. Des choix à faire dans un monde cruel dont personne n'en avait rien à faire et où les frontières de la moralité s'éloignaient de plus en plus de lui au fur et à mesure que son esprit lui échappait dans les méandres des atrocités de Gotham.

Brusquement, dans cette mélasse mentale, il se rappelait des mots du milliardaire durant ce gala horrible :

« -Vous faire craquer? Ne le croyez pas aussi indulgent. Il veut faire plus que vous faire craquer. Il veut vous briser au-delà de la réparation. Il veut vous détraquer. Il veut que vous perdiez définitivement les pédales pour son propre plaisir malade. Pour lui, vous n'êtes qu'un passe-temps. Essayez de vous imaginez comme un puzzle à résoudre. Un puzzle mental qui n'attend qu'à être résolu. Une fois qu'il vous a résolu complètement, il va vous éparpiller en centaines de morceaux et recommencer à vous récompensez encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et ne vous abandonne dans votre boîte pour passer à un autre puzzle. Voilà ce que fait le Joker commissaire. Il joue avec vous. Maintenant, à vous de lui prouver que vous pouvez lui tenir tête dans son jeu ou que vous refusez de jouer. »

Pour un peu, il en aurait rit. Bruce, le Batman, il avait vécu des choses. Il savait de quoi il parlait… Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que parfois, on craque à la compréhension. Il croyait avoir touché le fond, pour qui se prenait-il ? Il avait toujours eu le masque pour faire face au choix et prendre l'impact pleinement, tout comme le Joker. Il n'avait pas un passé ou un visage comme Gordon.

Batman, le Joker, il n'était pas humain, pas vraiment. Il était des joueurs sur un échiquier cosmique en attente d'un simple battement de papillon pour renverser leur construction.

Gordon, lui, n'était pas comme eux. Il était humain et les humains craquent. Ils ne pouvaient pas tenir un régime aussi intense éternellement. C'est ce qui faisait qu'il était humain. Les humains n'étaient pas conçus pour devenir des joueurs. Ils étaient des pièces sur l'échiquier.

Alors comme l'humain qu'il était, Jim fit un choix horrible, pas différent de ce qu'il faisait depuis des mois. Il se déplaça enfin sur l'échiquier et avec quelques larmes, il actionna le détonateur. Et avec cela, quelques mots aussi horribles franchirent ces lèvres :

-Je suis désolé Bruce.


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: voir prologue

**POV Inconnu -15 mars – 09H00-**

Au loin, sous la chaleur d'un soleil étouffant et accompagné par une brise légère, il y avait un homme. A première vue, il n'avait pas une très bonne mine. La majorité de son corps était couvert de bandage et ces vêtements semblaient usés jusqu'à la corde. Dans ces bras, il avait un paquet de couverture qui semblait assez lourd mais les muscles bien défini de l'homme indiquaient clairement que celui-ci était dans une forme physique excellente malgré ces bandages et sa boiterie compensé par sa canne.

Il avançait résolument vers l'une des maisons. Il connaissait bien l'emplacement de celle-ci pour y être allé à de multiples reprises à l'insu de son propriétaire. Avec une lenteur pratiquée, il déposa le paquet sur une partie sèche de la pelouse pourtant allègrement arrosé par la rosée du matin. Puis, il crocheta calmement, comme s'il avait tous le temps du monde, le verrou de la fenêtre. Une fois que cela fut fait, il l'entrouvrit.

Il se pencha ensuite vers le paquet de couverture et secoua son contenu une fois, deux fois avant de partir d'un pas léger avec sa canne qui claquait sur le sol dans un rythme presque joyeux. Une voisine qui avait assisté à la scène depuis son propre jardin en face fut surpris quand elle vit l'homme disparaitre dans une ruelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs voyous rentrèrent à leur tour dans la ruelle. Ils étaient des punks et semblaient maquillé comme des clowns de cirque. Ils devaient avoir suivi le blessé depuis un moment déjà et faire parti d'un gang. Peut-être que le pauvre homme leur devait de l'argent ou quelque chose dans le même style ?

Se sentant dans une humeur plutôt courageuse et stupide, elle prit ces cisailles pour se défendre et voulut suivre le jeune homme surtout quand elle savait que la ruelle était un cul-de-sac mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans la ruelle celle-ci était vide. Vide à l'exception des 4 voyous qui étaient au sol et dans les pommes.

Ce fut ainsi que Margaret passa le reste de sa vie à se demander qui était exactement cet homme qui était rentré dans la ruelle.

* * *

**POV JIM GORDON -15 mars– 09H13-**

Jim ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans les semaines qui suivirent. Il avait pensé qu'un choix ne pouvait pas être plus horrible qu'un autre, mais en apprenant que son fils avait été détenu par le Joker dans la même salle que le justicier… Quelque chose s'était cassée en lui. Non seulement, il avait le sang du Batman sur ces mains mais celui de son fils était là à son tour.

Pourtant, personne n'en avait rien à faire. Ils étaient venus à l'enterrement en présentant des excuses vides de sens. Ces hommes ne voyaient pas les ténèbres. Ces hommes ne se salissaient pas les mains. Ils s'excusaient pour une tragédie sans nom comme si Gordon avait juste cassé une tasse dans son salon en prenant un café avec sa femme. Il ne comprenait pas leur geste. Il croyait comprendre mais leurs esprits étriqués déformaient leur vision jusqu'à rendre leur parole acceptable.

Jim Gordon en était malade. Voir ces gens lui donnaient envie de vomir. Voir son visage couvert du sang invisible de son fils mort dans l'explosion lui donnait envie de se suicider. Jim était une ombre de lui-même. Une ombre du passé qui se fondait désormais dans les vraies ténèbres de la ville qu'était Gotham. Une ombre qui avait cru naïvement en des jours meilleurs.

Comme si des jours meilleurs pouvaient exister dans Gotham !

Les jours étaient tous les même à Gotham : Déception, amertume, meurtre, trahison et alcool accompagné de leurs fameuses fumée de cigarette. On aurait dit un cercle vicieux de destruction et de corruption contrôlée.

D'une certaine manière, c'était réconfortant. Parce qu'après tout qu'était Gotham sans ces ingrédients ? Serait-elle métropolis ? Serait-elle Jump City ? Il ne savait pas mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que Gotham était unique. Elle était sombre, elle était cruelle… Si jamais elle avait été une femme, elle serait une forme d'amante infidèle aussi belle que son cœur était glacial… Glaciale au point de laisser un couteau sous son oreiller et se demander chaque soir si elle allait vous tuer ou pas dans son sommeil.

Le genre d'amante à la hauteur de ces habitants… Bientôt, les journées devinrent des semaines, les semaines devinrent des mois. Peu à peu, la criminalité remonta en flèche. Jim n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il avait démissionné et laisser enfin cette unité de flic corrompu. Sa femme était morte. Une balle dans la tête à ce qu'il parait. Personne n'avait compris qui l'avait tué et pourquoi. Jim, quand à lui, ne voulait pas comprendre. Il avait quitté l'unité car la compréhension du geste le briserait définitivement.

Le maire parla une fois à la télévision de la situation de Gotham. Ce sujet si sensible et si banal à la fois. Il disait qu'une période de jours sombres s'annonçait pour Gotham. Garcia était un imbécile aussi aveugle que ceux qui vivaient à la lueur du jour dans une brève lueur d'espoir d'autrefois. Il n'avait pas encore compris qu'un jour sombre n'était qu'un jour ordinaire à Gotham. Le soleil se lève, la vie continue. Le soleil se couche, le meurtre continu. Encore et encore alors que l'amante rapprochait peu à peu le poignard de sa gorge.

Un matin, cependant, le cycle s'inversa. Comme tous les jours, Jim s'interrogea sur l'utilité de vivre pour affronter les ténèbres une fois de plus en observant le sang métaphorique qui coulait de ces mains alors qu'il se les lavait dans l'évier. Comme tous les jours, il s'habilla sans que personne ne s'en soucie et il descendit dans le salon pour lire les nouvelles du journal. Des nouvelles qui ne pouvaient être que mauvaises comme toujours.

Cependant, ce qu'il y lu n'était pas les titres habituelles. Certes, les premières pages parlaient toujours du maire, de l'économie et de quelques informations croustillantes mais ordinaires mais à la page 5 dans la rubrique nécrologique, au lieu d'un traditionnel « X personne est morte », un immense titre ornait la page.

« Un fantôme dans les rues de Gotham»

Lentement, Jim brisa sa routine et s'assit pour lire le journal pour la première fois en plusieurs mois.

* * *

_«Chers lecteurs,_

_Beaucoup d'entre vous déjà ont dû entendre cette rumeur qui circule dans tous Gotham depuis quelques jours. Il semblerait qu'une entité fantomatique hante les rues de notre ville ! De nombreux criminels ont d'ailleurs décrit durant leur arrestation qu'une ombre de fumée aux yeux rouges sang s'était jeté sur eux. Jusqu'à maintenant, cette ombre n'a rien fait de plus que d'offrir de bon évanouissement et donner quelques coups par-ci par là._

_Cependant, le commissaire Atkins a déjà émis un avis de recherche envers l'entité. Car comme il le dit lui-même : « Je ne crois pas aux fantômes, pas plus que je ne crois aux justiciers. »_

_Nous lui souhaitons néanmoins bonne chance pour attraper un fantôme. Car pour rappel, notre dernier fantôme insaisissable en date était le Batman et il disparut avant même de se faire attraper par la police._

_Quand au fantôme, nous lui souhaitons une bonne fuite des agents de l'ordre qui se prennent pour des GhostBuster._

* * *

Vivre dans Gotham était étrange. La majorité des gens ne savaient pas comment on pouvait y vivre, ni pourquoi. La moitié des habitants ne le savaient pas non plus. Pourtant, cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer.

-Papa ? Demanda doucement une voix si familière derrière lui, près de la fenêtre qui autrefois fut fermée.

Il y avait cependant une chose dans lequel chaque Gothamite excellait. La seule chose que leur amante à tous leur avait apprise.

-James. Mon dieu, James… Où étais-tu passé ? Dit-il en serrant son garçon bien vivant le plus fort possible dans ces bras pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion.

C'était que la nuit était la preuve que le jour ne suffisait pas. Parce que si l'ombre des démons sans nom hantait les ténèbres de Gotham, il y avait aussi les étoiles de leur espoir qui brillait dans le ciel nocturne. Et si la nuit dure plus longtemps que d'ordinaire et empiète sur le jour, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est durant la nuit qu'il est beau de croire en la lumière.

-Je ne sais pas. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est du diner. A un moment, Le joker nous a détachés pour qu'on puisse ouvrir nos cadeaux et puis, il y a du feu et j'ai senti un poids sur moi et puis j'ai chuté et j'ai touché le sol. Puis, je me suis réveiller dans un endroit bizarre avant de me rendormir et quand je me suis réveillé encore une fois, j'étais devant la maison avec une couverture. Et je… Papa, tu pleures ?

Et cette lumière nocturne, elle avait un nom. Ce fut le nom. Ce fut Batman.

**Author's Note:**

> Comme toujours, vos commentaires restent largement apprécié.


End file.
